Infielmente tuyo
by Red Crayon Princess
Summary: YAOI KIBASHINO AU Cap.16 "A pesar de Todo" esos ojos rojos hipnotizantes fue lo ultimo que el desaliñado pudo ver antes de que la sangre ocupara la mayor parte de su cuerpo... FINAL
1. El Raro

**Infielmente Tuyo**

_Por: Red Crayon Princess_

**Red Crayon Princess**: hola!!! ¡Bienvenida a mí a este fic! XD… si, probablemente ni me recuerden, pero hice un _lé fic_ de ZabuHaku… y ahora voy por un KibaShino!

**Clever Princess**: tu a todo le tiras i a nada le pegaz!

**RCP**: ¡calla tonta que la que escribe los fics soy yo! Y tú te la pasas molestándome

**CP**: pero qe seria tu vida sin mí!!!

**RCP**: okeeey! En fin, este fic es AU!… Alternative Universe, no tiene nada que ver con el sharingan de Itachi, Obito, Kakashi, Sasuke… y más por mencionar. Y será solo KibaShino, y ahora mi personaje principal es Kiba y solo Kiba. Ah y otra cosa… no creo que los capítulos sean muy largos para ser llamados capítulos… mas bien son como drabbles… pero son muy largos para ser drabbles… asi que no se que son…

**CP**: son capibbles…

**RCP**: ai ajá

**CP:** iamama!!!

**RCP**: solo para recordar

**-…- conversaciones**

**-"…"- para enfatizar algo**

**-*- algo que en las notas voy a explicar con mas detalle al final de cada capitulo**

**RCP**: sin más preambulos el fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 1.- El Raro**

Estaba un chico desaliñado caminando por la calle, era de noche pero eso no lo inmutaba a seguir su rumbo. Se sobaba continuamente el estomago, pero no lo tocaba del todo, parecía como si lo estuviera protegiendo de algo o alguien que llegara de improviso hacia él y lo golpeara. Camino hasta una calle inundada de discotecas de mala muerte y de reputación dudosa; durante su caminata varios ojos se posaron en el, pero hizo caso omiso a las miradas y volteo su rumbo hacia su derecha y diviso unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de un bar muy conocido de por ahí, pero por el momento estaba semi-desierto, salvo por un chico pelinegro sentado al filo de las escaleras. Camino hacia el tambaleándose un poco y perseverando la mano en su estomago.

-¡oye, ¿traes cigarros?!- gritó apenas y llegaba con el chico

-sabes que no fumo Kiba- reprocho el pelinegro -y ¿Por qué te agarras mucho el estomago?

-¿recuerdas al tipo con el que me fui?- se sentaba con cuidado sobre uno de los escalones, al lado del pelinegro.

-¿al que te dije que le hacía a lo sado*?

-si ese, pues me hizo unas malditas llagas en el estomago y otras más en la espalda. Y el muy imbécil me prometió mucho dinero, pero solo me dio el 70%

-¿y el otro 30%?

-se lo dio a otro hombre

-eso sí que esta cañón… ¿harás mas trabajos hoy?- preguntaba con desdén

-no creo, estas malditas llagas me arden de poca madre… y a parte ya es muy tarde… ¿tienes cigarros?- movía insistentemente el pie derecho demostrando nerviosismo y un poco de desesperación.

-ya te dije que no

-¿Gaara tendrá?

-quien sabe, con eso de que lo iba a dejar… deja y le pregunto- el pelinegro se levanto del escalón y bajo las escaleras, dejando al chico solo

-¿ya terminaste de trabajar Kiba?- preguntaba un recién llegado

-por hoy si… ¿Por qué?

-mientras no estabas alguien me dio un recado para ti- indicó el chico de cabellos rubios mientras caminaba por los escalones hasta quedar al lado del que ya estaba sentado

-¿Quién? ¿Cuál recado?- apenas termino de preguntar cuando el pelinegro llego corriendo hacia ellos.

-que yo me voy con un cliente- mencionó al tiempo que le dejaba el cigarro en las manos y se fue corriendo tal como llegó.

-¡Lee no está prendido!- grito Kiba al pelinegro, pero este ya estaba muy lejos de ahí

-toma- el rubio le extendió un encendedor que saco de la bolsa de su pantalón

-gracias Naruto- el chico prendió el cigarro y le fumo un poco

-Kiba, ¿Has visto al que siempre pasa por aquí y no se lleva a alguien?

-ay no se… eso pasa muy seguido- menciono recargando sus hombros en el escalón de atrás

-el que trae bufanda y manga larga en temporada de calor

-¿el "raro"?- volteo rápidamente su cabeza hacia Naruto

-si

-¿Qué hay con él?- trató de no mostrar tanto interés, para que no se diera cuenta el rubio

-pues, fue precisamente él quien me dejo un recado para ti

-¡no!, júramelo…- retiro el cigarro de sus labios inmediatamente

Kiba no se la creía, el chico de quien hablaban él ya lo había visto días antes pasar por las escaleras del bar, donde se sientan a esperar clientes, rondando solo por ahí sin llevarse a alguien. Ellos lo llamaban "raro" ya que no tenían idea de quien, en su sano juicio, llevara una sudadera y una bufanda en pleno calor; aunque era obvio que el chico en si era un misterio, ya que siempre cubría su rostro con parte de la bufanda y unos anteojos extremadamente negros

-en serio, me dijo que se dará una vuelta por acá más tarde, porque quiere ser cliente tuyo

-no inventes… ¿hablo contigo?-

-sí, ¿Por qué no me crees?- pregunto el rubio mirándolo con insistencia

-pues… se ve que él no habla… ¿tiene una voz sexy?- entre como quien no quiere la cosa, preguntó de manera insistente; necesitaba saberlo.

-Kiba!- reprocho Naruto

-Okeey…- volvió a colocarse el cigarro en los labios y ambos dejaron de platicar, ya que cuando Kiba fumaba no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran.

El comentario de su amigo lo desorbito por completo y sintió que ahora deseaba ver al "raro" ¿Quién se pondría a entablar una conversación con alguien que no conoces, solo para estar con alguien? Y si eso es lo que había hecho el "raro" entonces eso quería decir que le importaba estar con Kiba, eso emociono al morocho de sobre manera; que alguien te desee, eso sí que es excitante.

-Kiba, te hablan- menciono el rubio al que estaba junto de él, a lo que el otro solo negó con la cabeza y siguió fumando -bueno, yo me voy tengo un cliente

-nos vemos…- menciono apenas termino el cigarro

-¿en serio te quedaras a esperar al "raro"?- se devolvió para preguntar

-quien sabe, "vamos a ver, dijo un ciego"*

-ya no me gusto eso, le diré al cliente que no, para seguirte. No vaya a ser que le haga a lo sado ¿no?-

-hablando de sado… mira las llagas que me dejo un imbécil- el chico alzo su camisa, dejando ver las líneas rojas que tenía en el estomago, en algunas de ellas todavía brotaba sangre

-Kiba, deberías ver a un doctor

-¿a estas horas?, estás loco… son las 2 de la mañana, todos están dormidos-

-te puede dar una infección

Naruto se quedo junto al otro chico, esperando a que sea la hora en que llegara el "raro" hiciera su aparición, pero el chico en cuestión no aparecía, para esto Naruto ya tenía 2 clientes perdidos, y Kiba llevaba 4. Éste último ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando sintió un codazo en su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?- menciono medio adormilado

-ahí está el "raro"- susurro para no verse muy obvio

-bueno yo me voy

-cual me voy, nos vamos dijo el otro- el rubio ya estaba poniéndose de pie

-no, creo que debo ir solo

-con ese "raro", quien sabe a lo que le haga

-Naruto, déjame… ¿no crees que ya estoy grande para una niñera?- parecía como si estuviera regañando a su amigo

-solo cuídate ¿sí?-

-claro- grito ya estando debajo de los escalones, pero con la mano todavía en el estomago

Camino derecho, clavándole los ojos al chico que tenía enfrente; debía aceptar que el aire misterioso le llegaba bien, pero no dejaba de sonreírle, ya que pensaba que para el chico, él debía de ser algo muy importante ¿no? Ya que si no fuera así, ni siquiera se había tomado el lujo de dejarle recados con quien ya sabía que era su mejor amigo. Pero eso de algún modo también llego a asustarlo, ya que parecía que lo conocía muy bien y que lo había estado viendo desde hace un tiempo.

-así que preguntaste por mi ¿cierto?- se posiciono frente al chico tratando de ver mas allá de los lentes, pero el chico no mencionaba palabra alguna -bueno el que calla otorga…

-¿desocupado?

-si…

Continuara…

* * *

RCP: ¡sí! Ya tenía rato de que quería hacer un ShinoKiba… pero nomas no sé por qué demonios no podía…

CP: pujale mija'

RCP: ¡yuuuk! Asquito… en fin… se que el fic se escuchara MUY mexicanito… xD pero así somos los mexicanos, bueno… no soy exactamente del Df… pero pues soy por acá del norte xD así que ¡¡¡OS ADVIERTO!!! Mi fic tiene algunas palabras altisonantes… tal vez no muchas en este capítulo, pero les aseguro que si habrá… y para los que no han entendido… KIBA hace "favores" a hombres

CP: OMFG!!!

RCP: see… hace rato que quería hacer un fic así, no me importaba quienes fueras los personajes… pero después me fui interesando en el kibashino

CP: weno… dejen reviws por qe esto va pa largo… bye bye booo!!!

_Sado: diminutivo de sadomasoquismo_

"_vamos a ver, dijo un ciego": es cuando vas a probar o a hacer algo que no habias hecho_


	2. Las Heridas

**Infielmente Tuyo**

_Por: Red Crayon Princess_

**Red Crayon Princess**: regrese!!... procurare actualizar cada dos semanas… asi auq me tendrán aquí poniendo gorro cada quincena

**Clever Princess:** azh…. iia te habías tardado ¬¬

**RCP**: calla idiota!... enfin… gracias por los reviews! No pensaba que la historia fuera aceptada… pero que bien que les gusto… ahora los contestare!!

**PARA:**

**Taika**: que bien que te haya gustado, y tienes razón con lo de la tematica, nunca habia leido uno asi en FF asi que pues es bueno empezar de algo. Lo de las palabras que no entiendas o creo que algunos "extranjeros" no entenderían… no te preocupes, pongo el diccionario en la parte de a mero abajo del fic… y no mates por la continuación que aquí esta!!

**_Skyrus no Danna_**: si, por lo general dejo mis fics en lo mas entretenido para que tengan "hambre de mas"… si… esa es una expresión mexicana… asi que no comas ansias que aquí esta la continuación!

**RCP**: asi que ahora voi a ocupar este fic para contestar los reviews y también mandare un mensaje privado a los que tienen una cuenta en FF

**-…- conversaciones**

**-"…"- para enfatizar algo**

**-*- algo que en las notas voy a explicar con mas detalle al final de cada capitulo**

**RCP**: sin más preambulos el fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 2.- Las heridas**

Kiba había estado siguiendo al "raro" durante varias calles, ya que después de dejar la zona en la que Kiba trabajaba, el chico misterioso comenzó a caminar, seguido del desaliñado. Pero eso ya había pasado hace varios minutos y a Kiba se empezaba a preocupar por su seguridad, ya que, ¿Quién lo ayudaría si es que acaso el antisocial lo matara por esos lugares? ¿Y si gritaba y nadie lo escuchara?

-Oye, quiero saber a dónde vamos- exigió Kiba, ya que estaba empezando a tener miedo al momento en el que entraron en una zona deshabitada

Pero el chico que estaba frente a él siguió caminando y no dijo palabra alguna, pasaron por un lote baldío y el chico-misterio se detuvo, a Kiba le dio pánico, ya que en cualquier momento podría sacar un cuchillo y matarlo, arrojarlo a las hierbas y nadie se enteraría de lo que le paso.

-a mi casa…- apenas se pudo escuchar el susurró del chico

Su voz era muy grave, hasta podía sonar como un locutor de radio o un doblaje de un personaje muy malo; eso era lo que Kiba pensó al momento de escuchar su voz, y para cuando acordó, el chico reservado ya había dado diez pasos lejos de él.

-¿a tu casa? ¿Estás seguro? Digo, ¿no sería algo ortodoxo que llevaras a una persona como yo a tu casa? ¿No dirá nada tu familia?... ¿en serio?- formulaba muchas preguntas en muy poco tiempo, porque nunca nadie lo había llevado a su casa a hacer favores, lo más común era un hotel de mala muerte* a la vuelta de la zona en la que trabajaba, pero a una casa nunca. Solo hubo una persona que lo hizo, pero de eso se quería olvidar lo más pronto posible.

-llegamos…- volvió a susurrar el chico

Kiba salió de sus pensamientos y volteo hacia arriba, ya que la casa del "raro" era demasiado grande y alta como para verla desde primer plano, Kiba dio vuelta para ubicar la casa y las calles por las cuales pasaron , pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro para ese entonces y ya estaba dudando en entrar o no a la casa. Si algo le llegaría a pasar no podrían averiguar algo, ya que nadie, a excepción del dueño, sabia donde estaba Kiba ahora; le preguntarían a su mejor amigo, pero éste solo les dirá que se fue con un inadaptado.

-¿Qué calle es esta?- pregunto desconcertado

-Sturridge…- se volteo de frente a Kiba

Bajo la luz del foco de la casa pudo ver que el "raro" era una persona muy pálida que hasta podría ser transparente; centro su mirada en los ojos detrás de los lentes que llevaba con mucho afán aún siendo de noche, pero eran de un negro muy profundo que no llego a verlos del todo bien.

Al notar que el desaliñado lo estaba estudiando, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de la casa, prendió la luz y camino por la sala hasta llegar al comedor. Kiba se quedo embelesado desde la puerta y solo se limitaba a ver a su alrededor, entro a la casa lentamente y seguía viendo a su alrededor, todo estaba tétricamente ordenado y limpio, siguió al "raro" con la mirada y lo vio perderse por entre un pasillo.

-Oye… ¿Dónde está tu habitación?- pregunto Kiba nervioso

Segundos después vio como el chico regresaba del pasillo donde anteriormente había entrado y caminaba hasta quedar frente a él

-¿quieres ir a mi habitación?...

-creo que si… ¿no tienes cosas satánicas ni sadomasoquistas verdad?- ridiculizó Kiba

-no…

-ah, está bien- suspiro muy fuerte de alivio, ya que no deseaba pasar por lo mismo el mismo día

Entro al cuarto del anfitrión, justo después de él. Quedo algo sorprendido al ver la recamara del "raro" que era con toques negro, que era algo que ya se esperaba o sospechaba; pero lo que le llamo la atención es que era demasiado grande y sencilla al mismo tiempo. Solo tenía la cama y una mesa con una silla junto a la ventana, nada de televisión, sillón, bolsas de papas fritas en el suelo, ropa amontonada en una esquina; que era lo que usualmente estaba en el cuarto de Kiba.

Siguió al "raro" con la mirada, hasta que vio que se sentó sobre su cama, caminó hasta quedar frente al que estaba sentado

-bienvenido a mi recamara…- hablo mientras miraba hacia arriba, al rostro de Kiba.

Pero este estaba tan ensimismado en el rostro pálido del chico, que a decir verdad, lo único que le podía ver eran las mejillas y parte de la nariz. Y solo pensaba era en quitarle los lentes y la bufanda, pero ¿Qué tal si bajo esa bufanda estaba algo más aterrador?, una boca retorcida o lo suficientemente grande como para tenerla partida hasta las mejillas; o tener una coloración distinta, o que esa parte del rostro estuviera quemada por algo.

-¿Puedo quitarte la bufanda?- estiro sus manos mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decir

¿Kiba pidiendo permiso para hacer algo?, generalmente solo hacia lo que le diera la gana sin pedir ni esperar, ¿pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con él? Con un completo desconocido que ni sabia su nombre, pero ¿eso le importaba? La mayor parte de las veces ni se preocupaba por el aspecto de sus clientes ni que es lo que traían puesto. Pero lo que debía de aceptar era que el chico en cuestión le excitaba demasiado, que quizás por eso se mostraba de otra manera que con otros clientes.

Estaba por tocar la bufanda para quitarla cuando las manos frías del otro chico lo detuvieron

-No…

-bueno… ¿los lentes?- esperaba con ansias que le dijera que "si", se moría de ganas de ver los ojos del chico ¿serian verdes, violetas, azules, celestes, marrones?

-No… solo la bufanda…- su respiración se agito un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que Kiba notara el cambio.

El castaño no cabía de emoción, por fin vería parte del rostro del chico, quera arrancársela de la cara, pero decidió hacerlo lentamente, no vaya a ser que el chico-misterio se asuste y no le permita ver las dos cosas. Agarro la bufanda con ambas manos y la hizo hacia abajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior inevitablemente. Termino de bajarla para dejar ver un par de labios rosas; nada de cicatrices, nada de bocas grandes, ni de pigmentación rara.

Dejo una mano en la bufanda para tocar esos labios con la otra, miro hacia arriba como si pidiera permiso para besarlo. Una mano en su brazo que lo empujaba hacia adelante era una segura invitación a hacerlo, así que no lo dudo en cuanto la oportunidad apareció; bajo lentamente para tocar los labios y hasta el mismo se sorprendió cerrando los ojos antes del contacto.

Los labios del chico eran los más suaves hasta ahora, pensaba Kiba para sí mismo. ¿Quién imaginaria que se pusiera el ambiente todo romántico en ese instante? Metió su lengua entre el pequeño espacio que el inadaptado le dejaba con su boca abierta; era un momento mágico, que hasta Kiba lo percibió. Agarro con ambas manos el rostro del chico que estaba sentado y subió una rodilla a la cama, justo al lado de donde estaba sentado el otro chico para acercar más sus cuerpos y profundizar el beso. Las manos del raro se posicionaron en los omoplatos del chico y lentamente fue llevándolas a los costados de Kiba, apretando sus manos para tener más cercanía de su cuerpo. Kiba sintió como si una aguja le penetrara el abdomen y se retiro enseguida. No pudo evitar poner una mueca de dolor.

-lo… lo siento- se apretó el estomago con una mano mientras se acercaba otra vez al chico para volver a besarlo; pero éste se dio cuenta del dolor de Kiba y al momento que se acerco puso sus manos en las costillas del chico y las presiono -¡¿Qué te sucede?!- Kiba no pudo impedir gritar

-acuéstate… - ordeno el chico sombrío y salió de la habitación

Ahora Kiba estaba de pie al lado de la cama, no quería hacer ni un movimiento en falso ¿Qué tal si lo había hecho enojar? ¿Si vendría con algo para golpearlo por su estupidez de quejarse? ¿Lo correría de la casa por no satisfacerlo? ¡Pero eran como las 4 de la mañana! ¿A dónde iría? Y ya era muy tarde para regresar a las escaleras del bar, peor aún, ¡no sabía donde mierda se encontraba! Kiba dejo de pensar y recriminarse a sí mismo cuando el chico misterioso cuzo la puerta de su propio cuarto y traía consigo una botella un poco rara, vendas y una camisa de red

-¿para qué es eso?- la pregunta era obligada

-quítate la camisa y acuéstate…- mandó el chico

Kiba obedeció, se quito la camisa y se recostó boca arriba sobre la cama, cerró los ojos esperando un golpe o una embestido, pero sintió un liquido frio rondar por su abdomen. ¿El chico raro estaba curándolo? ¿A poco daba tanta lastima verlo así? Prefirió no pensar mucho y solo dejarse llevar por el aroma de lo que parecía ser una pomada y la deliciosa sensación de las manos del chico sombrío sobre sus heridas. No lastimaban, de hecho solo parecía rozarlas, como si temiera tocarlo y hacerle daño o por temor a infectarse, eso era lo que Kiba creía. Pero lo daba igual lo que sintiera el raro por él, ya sea lástima, compasión, caridad o si solo era altruista.

Se dejo vencer y quedo dormido sobre la cama del chico sombrío sin importarle lo que le fuera a hacer, estaba ya demasiado cansado como para ponerse a figurar otras cosas más en su mente.

Continuara…

* * *

RCP: ¡¡¡acercamiento a la orden!!!

CP: seee pero MAS!

RCP: ohh esperame

CP: graxx x leer… Nos vamos a parrandear!

RCP: creo que es "perrear"…

CP: no gracias, ya me vakune

RCP: ha-ha ¬¬

Princess: bye bye boo!


	3. Tierra a Kiba

**Infielmente tuyo**

_Por: Red Crayon Princess_

**Red Crayon Princess**: ¡por fin actualice! Dios egipcio de los santos del Yaoi… pensé que no lo lograría, ¡¡pero si pude!!

**Clever Princess**: pujaste?

**RCP:** qué asco… enserio… yo lo decía porque me sucedieron muchas cosas, primero que no podía inscribirme… luego que el cargador de mi laptop se descompuso y por obvias razones no quería prenderla porque me acabaría la pila… si entienden… y mas porque sabía que tenía que escribir y hacerle unos ajustes a la historia…

**CP:** ia me aburri…

**RCP**: como sea… ahora contestare los reviews! ¡¡Si!!

PARA:

**Hali:** me encanta que también ames los kibashino!!... realmente me encanta eta pareja… y pues espero que mis capítulos no se te han muy chicos que digamos, pero eso si, prometeré actualizar cada dos semanas!... es como una pinky promise (promesa del dedo chiquito). Gracias por leer!!

**Skyrus no Danna**: obvio que seguire la senda!! XD la senda del yaoi & espero que nada me cege hasta terminarlo… espero y te guste este capitulo en el que si, hay roces con el tipo raro… Gracias por leer!

**Taika**: me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo, si para eso los hago… para que los lean! Y de hecho este escenita, NO, no revela nada del ShinoKiba que les espera, si de hecho esta es mas como el inicio de algo sumamente enredado y grande… y también entendería a Kiba como se sintió cuando lo curó la persona mas enigmática y no te preocupes… shino no lo curo por nada. Mas adelante veras… bueno… leeras todo el embrollo… Gracias por leer!

**RCP:** y ahora see… el fic!!

* * *

**Cap. 3 Tierra a Kiba**

Kiba estaba profundamente dormido cuando sintió que le movían el hombro insistentemente, al principio se sintió algo desorbitado y no sabía dónde estaba. Miro hacia abajo a donde su mano más cerca y vio un edredón color negro, el no recordaba tener una cama de ese color, ni si quiera tenía una sabana negra.

Levanto lentamente el rosto y trato de enfocar a su interlocutor, veía que movía la boca, pero no escuchaba algún sonido proveniente de cualquier lugar; de pronto todo volvió a su mente como un rayo, recordó la charla con Naruto, la visita del "raro" a su lugar de trabajo, las inmensas vueltas que tuvieron que dar para llegar a la casa del inadaptado, el beso, la curación, el beso, sus níveas manos sobre él, el beso.

Creía estar en un sueño y aprovechando el momento se acerco gateando hasta donde el aperlado se encontraba, necesitaba otro beso o al menos algo que le dijera que era un sueño o se enfrentaba de lleno con la realidad. Pero antes de si quiera acercarse al, el chico-misterio lo tomo por los hombros.

-déjame ponerte las vendas- se había olvidado por completo que todavía tenía la pomada embarrada por todo su abdomen y espalda.

Kiba se pregunto internamente ¿Cómo es que le había hecho para aplicarle también en la espalda sin manchar el edredón de la molesta crema?

-oh, si… ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?

-lo suficiente

-ah… oye ¿me podrías mostrar el camino para llegar al bar?, si me voy ahora seguramente llegare algo temprano a mi casa- no se había dado cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta –ojala y no se den cuenta otra vez, porque si no… _me ira como en feria*_

-quédate aquí- eso en lugar de sonar como una opción se escuchó como una orden y Kiba abrió los ojos de par en par –si quieres…- menciono como quien no quiere la cosa para que los ojos de Kiba regresaran a sus cuencas

-si no te molesta…

-en absoluto, ahora déjame ponerte las vendas- advirtió por segunda vez, ya que la primera vez que lo dijo, Kiba no le tomo la debida importancia –alza los brazos

Kiba levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, mirando como el chico-misterio sacaba una venda y la enrollaba por su torso, mientras que en el acto se acercaba y se alejaba de Kiba, quién trataba de ver por encima de los lentes que el "raro" todavía tenía puestos. Se moría, literalmente de ganas, de saber de qué color eran los ojos de ese chico.

Para cuando el chico termino de colocarle las vendas, al desaliñado lo estaba venciendo el sueño y sin intención alguna bostezo y para cuando abrió los ojos el aperlado no estaba sentado frente a él, y comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación, pero ¿Cómo llamarle a alguien de quien no te sabes su nombre?

-oye…-primero empezó con un susurro, pero como no le contestaron hablo otra vez –oye- la tercera es la vencida, pensó para sí mismo, pero esta vez grito-¡oye!

-¿Por qué gritas?...- lo vio salir de una puerta que sospecho que era el baño, vestía un pijama café con una camisa cualquiera, color negro.

Era la primera vez que le veía los brazos, sin las espantosas mangas largas que lo cubrían parcialmente todo. No era de extrañarse que tenía unos brazos igual de blancos que su cara, pero traía los malditos y zarrapastrosos lentes que Kiba estaba comenzando a odiar ¿es que nunca se los quitaba?

-perdón… como no contestabas… ¿no desperté a alguien?- hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que pudo haber despertado a alguien con su imprevisto grito

-no por el momento, ahora ponte esta camisa de red-

'no por el momento' ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Acaso no dormía alguien ahí?, pero si es que dormía alguien en esa casona al menos le hubiera dicho, por cortesía. El visitante se puso la camisa de red sobre las vendas y levantándole de poco a poco para no llevarse de encuentro una que otra venda. El aperlado le hizo una seña a Kiba para que éste se bajara de la cama, y estando los dos en ambos lados de la cama, el chico-misterio agarro un extremo del edredón y lo alzo por encima de la cama, dejando ver que la cama vestía sabanas color rojo oscuro que hacían un buen juego con las almohadas negras y el edredón ¿es que no conocía colores más alegres?

-sabes… no podre hacer todas las posiciones… si quieres podemos hacerlo al estilo de perro, o de jinete, si es que te gusta… pero no podre---

-calla y acuéstate- lo interrumpió el aperlado, a lo que Kiba solo obedeció

El residente apago las luces y se quito los lentes para colocarlos en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama. Kiba vio este acto y se moría de ganas de prendes las luces y correr a ver los ojos del chico misterioso, pero solo se quedaron ahí los dos tendidos sobre la cama, la luz apagada y uno al lado del otro, Kiba deseaba con tantas ganas el solo voltearse un poco y darle un beso de las buenas noches, era lo menos que podía hacer, después de que el "raro" se había tomado la molestia de curarlo, vendarlo y dejarlo dormir en una cama demasiado cómoda. Y también un 'buenas noches' se quedaba atrapado entre la garganta del huésped pero ¿Qué compromiso tenia? ¿Hasta qué confianza había llegado que le era de ley desearle buenas noches? Y sin mencionar palabra alguna se durmió.

Al despertarse Kiba rápidamente manoseó al lado donde el otro chico estaba, pero ya se había ido y ni siquiera sabía a dónde. Recordó que tenía que irse antes de que el 'no por el momento' despertara enserio y le comenzara a preguntar sobre su estadía ahí. Se levanto pesadamente de la cama y se estiró, esperó a recobrar fuerzas. Tendió la cama y se recostó sobre ella esperando a des amodorrarse, paso su mano derecha por su abdomen esperando encontrar algún indicio que le ayudara a recordar la noche pasada; ahí estaba la camisa de red sujetando las vendas de su estomago, sonrió pero luego recordó que tenía que irse, se levanto de la cama y busco su camisa y se la colocó, palpó sus bolsillos y después de asegurarse que contaba con el efectivo para un taxi salió de la habitación e inmediatamente de la casa.

No camino mucho cuando un taxi paso al lado suyo, después de darle la dirección del bar al que recurría todas las noches, se relajo en el asiento trasero tratando de ver las calles por las que pasaba el taxi y tratando de recordar el trayecto. El taxi llego más rápido de lo planeado al bar, tras pagarle la cuota se dirigió al bar, entró y vio a todos trabajando normalmente y se dirigió a otra puerta al fondo del bar.

-mijito' ya era hora de que llegaras- lo saludo alegremente una señora pintada exageradamente y los cabellos puntiagudos

-si ma'- realmente le había gustado la noche anterior y no por dormir en una cama realmente cómoda, si no porque lo mimaron hasta que se durmió.

El día transcurrió lentamente y no pudo esperar a que se hiciera de noche, se moría de ganas de contárselo a su rubio amigo. Se sentó en las escaleras antes de que la luna apareciera y espero a que Naruto llegara, mientras se fumaba un cigarro que había sacado anteriormente de su casa.

-entonces… ¿Qué tan grande la tiene?- el rubio pregunto a dos decibeles más alto de lo normal

-Naruto… que cosas dices, ¿podrías bajas la voz?

-bueno, como yo digo: no importa el tamaño del barco sino la intensidad del oleaje- el rubio terminó sentándose al lado de Kiba

-Naruto…

-¿era bueno?... ¿malo? ¿Te hizo daño?- ya empezaban las guerras de preguntas y debía calmarlo con algo

-no, nada

-no seas modesto… ¡ya dime que se _me cuecen las habas_!*

-no lo hicimos…- lo dijo más bajo que un susurro hasta cierto punto le avergonzaba

-¿y eso? Tú eres más caliente que una jarra a presión

-Naruto… me avergüenzas… solo me curó- Kiba se alzo la camisa dejando ver la camisa de red arriba de unas vendas –fue algo lindo…

-oh no… tierra a Kiba- movía una mano frente a la cara del castaño insistentemente –no puedes enamorarte de los clientes… ¿recuerdas a Shikamaru?

-calla… ni lo menciones

-mmm está bien… ¿vas a esperar al "raro" otra vez?- ya sabía claramente la respuesta y aun así pregunto

-si… pero haber que pasa

-oh no, _invoca al diablo y éste se te aparecerá*_

Continuará

* * *

**RCP**: asi o mas enredado… pero no coman ansias que la enredadera todavía no empieza… y después de este capitulo lo catalogare M!! para que estén al tanto del cambio, sin mas… los dejo con el glosario de las palabras y mis despedidas raras de siempre!! Dtb!!*

_*Me ira como en feria: es una expresión mexicana que se usa para decir que te ira muy mal cuando te regañen o te atrapen_

_*Se me cuecen las habas: cuando mueres, literalmente, por saber algo_

_*Invoca al diablo y este se aparecerá: cuando hablas de una persona y ésta se aparece_


	4. Un Trío

**Infielmente tuyo**

_Por: Red Crayon Princess_

**Red Crayon Princess:** kyyya... ya se me hacia que no lo subia!!... estaba yo aqui presente... tratando de subir el fic... eran creo las 3 de la mañana... y esta cosa ME MARCABA ERROR!... y asi lo intente varias veces y me siguia marcando error!!!... asi que conteste los reviews de miembros y hasta ahora... oficialmente las 9:45 de la noche estoy subiendo el fic... QUINCENAL!!! como siempre procuro hacerlo cada 15 dias, y si es que tengo algunos problemas con el fic... por la falta de inspiracion, las tareas de los maestros o que no alcance el tiempo si les pido disculpas de antemano! por que creo que si no es el proximo... sera el otro proximo que no llegue a subir a tiempo... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!

PARA:

**Taika**: muchisimas gracias por leer, muchas gracias por tus criticas!... no creas que me incomdan, si de hecho debo de saber la opinion de las lectoras, si no... pues no crezco como escritora o para lo que sea (:D) si. tienes razon... puse muchas veces la palabra "bar" en un solo parrafo... creo que la escribi 4 veces? creo que se me paso la mano ahi... y con respecto a que tan grande la tiene... creo que nos lo podremos imaginar MUY bien

**Skyrus no Danna**: pues... crees que kiba se esté enamorando de shino?... bueno, de hecho hasta este punto... Kiba no sabe el nombre del chico misterioso... siempre lo llama "raro" y creo que te tendras que quedar con la dudota!... por que en este capitulo, vamos a ver el verdadero "trabajo" de Kiba... y nos esperaremos hasta el otro fic para ver algo mas..., muchas gracias por leer!!

**Hali**: si! me decidi a decirles que actualizare cada dos semanas... por que creo que les dara algo de flojera tener que estar vigilando y entrando cada vez a fanfiction para saber si actualice o no... asi que... me tendras aqui cada qincena!... y en capitulo anterior... hasta a mi se me hizo corto!... pero debia detenerme ahi... por que aqu empieza lo bueno!!... muchisimas gracias por leer!

**RCP**: y sin mas preambulos mis pequeñas grillitas adictas al yaoi (como yo aqui presente) aqui esta el siguiente capitulo!! espero y lo disfruten!

* * *

**Cap. 4.- un trío**

Apenas Kiba dirigió la mirada hacia enfrente y se encontró con su extravagante "amigo", por así decirlo. El corazón le latió con mayor fuerza hasta que creyó escucharlo palpitar detrás de su oído y la sensación era tremendamente sofocante, respiro hondamente tres veces antes de bajar por las escaleras.

-ahorita regreso- era una mención honorifica hacia el rubio

Bajo los escalones contándolos uno por uno, mientras que el que lo llamaba no se movía ni un centímetro de su lugar y mantenía las manos hundidas en las bolsas delanteras del pantalón. Cuando Kiba llego al último escalón, todavía le faltaba recorrer el camino que lo separaba de su actual objetivo. Las grandes zancadas que daba le despeinaban ya su andrajoso cabello y la mirada fija en la vestidura negra del que estaba delante de él le hacía dar más pasos.

Al estar frente al aperlado, Kiba volteo hacia arriba, ya que debía aceptar que el chico misterioso era dos pulgadas más grande que él, pero ¿a quién le importaban dos pulgadas, cuando ha tenido clientes más altos? Así que aun que no le caía nada mal voltear hacia arriba, en este caso tenía que objetar, por qué el de blanca piel llevaba al encuentro los lentes negros que Kiba tanto detestaba, pero decidió pasarlos por alto esta vez.

-¿quieres que vayamos a tu casa otra vez?- el tono de voz de Kiba era algo sugestiva, ya que no quería quedarse con las ganas de poder pasar una noche con su interlocutor

-no… ¿sanaron las heridas?- habló fríamente a través de la bufanda

-ah… las heridas- Kiba alzo su camisa, dejando ver la camisa de red hecha bola justo en el abdomen –pues al menos ya no me duelen tanto… gracias

-se te olvido esto…- el chico agarro la mano de Kiba y puso sobre ella una faja pequeña de billetes perfectamente doblados

Y antes de que a Kiba se le permitiera pensar, el chico misterioso dio vuelta y camino lejos de el castaño, dejándolo con la cara roja de coraje por no haberle dado una respuesta un poco más concreta o al menos devolverle el cumplido que le acababa de hacer, pero ¿Qué tal si solo fue una obra altruista del chico raro hacia él? Y ni lo hacía en el mundo del modo que Kiba quisiera ¿y si Kiba se estaba haciendo muchas falsas esperanzas por lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la casa del aperlado? Pero ¿entonces por qué razón le entrego el dinero? No había necesidad para responder la pregunta… porque era más que claro que ya tenía la respuesta.

Al divisar que los ropajes negros estaban ya muy fuera de su alcance, regreso a las escaleras junto con su amigo el rubio, no sin antes guardar el dinero en su bolsa trasera, el cual siquiera contó.

-oye… eso si que fue extraño- el rubio apunto a donde estaban hace un rato

-si… ¿me creerías si te dijera que solo vino a ver si sanaron mis heridas?- por ningún motivo le diría que le dio dinero, porque si no las especulaciones irían más allá de su propia razón

-¡no! ¿Enserio?... pues el "raro" si que se tomo la molestia para venir aquí- las palabras de Naruto alimentaban la casi inexistente esperanza que albergaba el castaño

-cállate…

-¿y si le gustas?

-cállate… claro que no…

-no seas pesimista… digo… puede pasar ¿no?- el rubio le golpeaba acusadoramente el hombro con su dedo índice

-ya cállate… voy a caminar- se bajo rápido de las escaleras y camino lejos de su amigo, antes de que le diera un sermón de la vida alegre.

Había que aceptar que el rubio tenía mucha más confianza que Kiba como para ser un poco caritativo con su amigo y brindarle seguridad para que este deje de estar más negativo que un electrón. Pero de lo que Kiba estaba seguro era de que la confianza que Naruto proyectaba, se debía a que ya tenía una pareja, y aun que no era estable, el hecho de estar compartiendo con alguien momentos importantes de tu vida, ya era algo por lo que podías sentirte más que seguro.

Y así llegamos a la pregunta del millón ¿cómo proyectar cierta seguridad cuando el trabajo que realizas no te permite tener, conocer o congeniar con alguna persona? Uno creería que Kiba tenía muchas personas relacionadas con el sentimentalmente, que muchas personas se pelean su cariño, o que al menos tendría más de una pareja sentimental. A decir verdad la única pareja sentimental que ha sido oficial con letras mayúsculas, lo había dejado hace más de un año y a partir de ahí Kiba se hundió más en su trabajo y a no involucrar sentimientos.

Le había partido el corazón a mas hombres que cualquiera otro que trabajara en el mismo negocio, le habían ofrecido el corazón más hombres de lo que él se podía imaginar, pero una cosa era ofrecerlo y otra entregarlo de verdad al cien por ciento. Kiba solo jugaba con ellos para de cierta manera sentirse bien con el mismo, pero al mismo tiempo no perdía la esperanza de que alguien estuviera predestinado para él, que ese alguien le aguantara sus juegos y siguiera en pie para lo que siguiera.

Detuvo su marcha frente a un bar, a las afueras se escuchaban las canciones con fuertes sonidos de batería sintonizados por la guitarra eléctrica que rompía con la silenciosa calle, seguidos de aplausos, abucheos y gritos sin coincidir uno con otro. Ahí encontraría a alguien que le despejara la mente de esas molestas especulaciones de parejas felices, espero a que saliera un tumulto de gente, vio a cada uno de ellos y espero a que salieran a su encuentro. Un chico de alrededor de 20 años se acerco a el

-¿Cuánto nos vas a cobrar?-pregunto sin rodeos

-¿Cuántos van ser?

-seremos dos- dijo mientras volteaba hacia la bolita de chavos de atrás y enumeraba con su mano derecha

-hay un hotel aquí cerca, después les diré cuanto es…

El tumulto se desvaneció, separándose en dos; tres iban en dirección hacia el bar otra vez, mientras que otros tres caminaban por la calle hacia un edificio de aspecto denigrante y con luces neón malgastadas con la palabra "hotel" relampagueando sin sincronización. Al momento de entrar al hotel los dos chicos alentaron su paso, dejando a Kiba enfrente de la recepción.

-buenas…- el tono cantado resultaba cómico –una habitación.

-¿toda la noche?- el chico de recepción volteo la mirada hacia atrás de Kiba, donde los dos chicos se encontraban

-no…

El chico extendió una llave hacia enfrente de la mesa del mostrador, esperando a que Kiba la recibiera. Mientras los dos chicos a espaldas del desaliñado compartían palabras y echaban una que otra mirada a Kiba. Kiba vio el número de la habitación por la llave y subió las escaleras del hotel. Giro a la derecha y después abrió con la llave la puerta de la izquierda.

-¿listo?- pregunto uno de los chicos que estaban detrás de Kiba, para ser exactos fue el de cabello negro, que sin previo aviso fue directo a donde Kiba y comenzó a besarlo

El chico intentaba profundizar el beso de modo francés, pero Kiba no lo dejaba, a decir verdad casi nunca se besaba con los clientes. Mientras era besado, el otro chico de cabello avellana se acerco por atrás de Kiba, lo abrazo y dirigió su lengua a la nuca del desaliñado al mismo tiempo que bajaba las manos a sus caderas.

El de cabello negro se canso de que Kiba no le permitiera profundizar y lo empujo hacia atrás haciendo que el peliavellana se aplastara contra la pared, dejando a Kiba en medio de los dos chicos. Mientras que el peliavellana se estimulaba así mismo dándole movimientos circulares a la cadera de el castaño, el chico que estaba enfrente de los dos se arrodillo frente de Kiba y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

-e… espera… yo tengo… yo tengo que hacer eso…- los jadeos del desaliñado hicieron que los dos chicos se encendieran mas

-entonces házmelo… pero en la cama- el pelinegro se fue a sentar en la cama

Kiba se separo de un manotazo del peliavellana y llego hasta el borde de la cama, se arrodillo frente a él y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones; al terminar se los bajo junto con los boxer's y agarro el pedazo de carne del pelinegro. Comenzó a succionar y lamer toda la extensión del de cabello negro quien se acostó sobre la cama gimiendo y retorciéndose.

-demonios… yo también quiero…- murmuro de lejos el peliavellana y se acerco a Kiba por detrás –déjame hacértelo…- palpo en trasero del desaliñado para que se hiciera hacia arriba y se pusiera en cuatro.

El de cabellos avellanas bajo desesperada mente el pantalón de Kiba junto con los calzoncillos y comenzó a masajearle los testículos. Kiba dejo de mamar el pene del pelinegro para retorcerse de placer y gemir. De pronto el peliavellana lo dejo tranquilo y el desaliñado se pudo dedicar a lo que hacía antes, ahora agarrando con ambas manos y succionando el pelinegro volvió a retorcerse; cuando todo parecía tranquilo Kiba sintió una intrusión en su puerta trasera y se puso de nuevo en cuatro pero sin dejar de satisfacer al de cabellos negros quien se vino sin avisar manchando el rostro y cuello del castaño. Y ahora toda la acción se centraba entre el peliavellana y Kiba, basto unas cuantas embestidas para que el otro chico se viniera dentro del desaliñado y se derrumbara arriba del castaño.

-toma…- el pelinegro le extendió dos billetes de grande denominación al castaño, quien los agarro y se los metió a la bolsa trasera del pantalón –nos gusto mucho… haber cuando nos encontramos…- miro a Kiba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-si… claro…

Continuara…

* * *

RCP: creo que este capitulo si se defiende jojo!... bueeeno y a partir de aqui... creo que sera M... como lo clasifique a partir de hoy!... por que ya empezaron las emociones fuertes!

Clever Princess: qe QE?!!

RCP: demonios... te desataste de la trampa...

CP: la pusiste tu asqerosa rata de coladera!!

RCP: pff... si... esperando que no interrumpieras...

CP: estaaa bieeen, me voi, pero no me vengas a rogar tapazcucha!

RCP: si ya vete... y apartir de aqui chicas!!! veremos un poco mas sobre la personalidad de shino y sus impulsos! asi que... hasta la proxima!!!


	5. El Carro Deportivo

**Infielmente tuyo**

_Por: Red Crayon Princess_

**Red Crayon Princess**: antes que nada… ¡GRACIAS POR SU APOYO NIÑAS!... En serio que si… sin ustedes la historia no haría llegado demasiado lejos. Ahora…

**Clever Princess**: a lo que te truje chencha!!

**RCP**: ¡oh si!... la historia se va a concentrar en Kiba… recuérdenlo… y si cosas pasan sin que Kiba se dé cuenta… pues no las voy a poner, solo lo que Kiba piensa, cree, o se entera. ¿Soy demasiado malvada?...

**CP:** mala como la carne de puerco!

**RCP:** no creo que tanto… ¡ahora!... aquí vamos a ver uno de los impulsos de Shino…muy bonito por cierto…y… si es que puedo escribir a contra tiempo el otro capítulo… lo subiré en otra ocasión… ahora los reviews mis niñas queridas…

**PARA:**

**Kkshi-lover**: gracias ¡qué lindo que te haya gustado!... se que 15 dias es mucho tiempo… pero como estoy súper atareada por que los maestros encargan demasiada tareas, practicas y ya no sé donde está el cielo y la tierra… que lindo que te guste el yaoi!... siento que cada vez somos más :D… seee lo see… KibaShino casi no es muy frecuente… pero seguire!... el caso con el lemon… sip… lo termine muy pronto por que la verdad no me imagino a alguien mas con Kiba que no sea Shino… y espero que mis futuros lemon's salgan bien… muchas gracias por leer!

**Aerumna**: ¡si! Seguire subiendo los capis aun si muero en el intento… conforme a lo de la personalidad de Shino… pues si te gusta mucho su personalidad en esta capi te vas a enamorar de el como yo lo hce… mmm estoy en la teoría que mis capis son cortos… y eso es un gran alago… muchas gracias!

**Skyrus no Danna:** obvio que Kiba necesita…¡y va a tener a su Shino personal! :D aunque sip, el trabajo de Kiba no es muy ortodoxo que digamos, pero un trabajo es un trabajo ¿no?... y creo que te debes acostumbrar a los lemon's que no sean con Shino… por que abundaran… muchas gracias por continuar leyendo como cada quincena (ok… eso sonó como el salario xD) TTuTT nos leemos después… PD: me encantan tus reviews!

**Taika:** muchas gracias Taika!... casi lloro cuando leí tu review!... enserio que tu chica me pones de muy buen humor y con una gran sonrisa cada que termino de leerte… en primera… que lindo que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior… si por eso los escribo!... para que gente linda los lea, se divierta y se queden con ganas de leer mas… en segunda, sigo esperando tus consejos niña! Porque si no… ¿cómo crecerían los escritores sin escuchar los consejos de sus lectores?... sobre Shino Aburamito!! En este capítulo vas a ver uno… que creo yo el más lindo… de los impulsos de Shino, como deja su personalidad frívola... bueno, ya no te cuento lo demás!... PD: Taika si es una buena chica!! :D

**RCP**: espero que disfruten este capítulo… que creo que es el más largo que he escrito de esa historia… solo porque no podía dejarlo a la mitad y me agarre a escribir como una loca yaoista y amante del voyerismo de los twincest… ¡ojala y les guste chicas! ¡Dtb!***

* * *

**Cap. 5 El Carro Deportivo**

Caminó desde el hotel con mala reputación "que había pagado anteriormente" hasta la gran avenida que lo llevaba de vuelta al bar donde estaba antes de hacer ese trió de cual aún quedaban secuelas; aun tenía el odioso sabor de boca, el dolor de trasero que no podía faltar tras cada noche y el nuevo dolor estaba en su estomago y en la espalda.

-ese desgraciado…-susurro Kiba caminando de la misma manera en que había llegado la otra noche a las escaleras donde el rubio lo esperaba.

Termino de caminar por que ya se encontraba frente a las escaleras y curiosamente su rubio amigo no estaba en ellas. Así que subió los escalones hasta estar lo suficientemente alto como para sentarse y mirar las personas que pasaban. Como no había algo, o alguien que le podría interesar en ese momento saco la cajetilla de cigarros de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y de ahí también saco el encendedor. Procedió a prender el cigarro y concentrarse en aspirar el humo sabor tabaco y no haría algo más que solo relajarse.

El cigarro le ayudaba en circunstancias como esas, por lo regular después de tratar con un cliente se fumaba uno o dos cigarros seguidos, y de alguna forma creía que el tabaco dominaría el sabor de su boca y así poder reemplazar el terrible sabor de semen mezclado con sudor y saliva, así tal vez el humo se llevaría los terribles jadeos impregnados en su cabeza o al menos tendría menos cosas en las cuales pensar. Y él habría deseado poder relajarse, pero el nuevo dolor que había experimentado antes en el abdomen estaba empezando a incrementarse a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a su enigmático "amigo" que juraría que no volvería a pasar a checar sus heridas, pero el dolor le punzaba como el infierno así que _si maoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a maoma* _¿Qué otra alternativa le quedaba?.

Recordaba perfectamente donde fue que lo dejo el taxi que lo trajo desde la casa del raro a la cantina donde estaba ahora, y también recordaba las calles que tuvo que caminar la primera vez que el misterioso chico lo llevo a curarle las heridas.

-Sturridge…- susurró aun sentado a la orilla de un escalón y con ambas manos presionando su estomago. Era totalmente obvio que recordaba el nombre de la calle ¿cómo olvidarlo, cuando fue el mismo chico misterioso el que hablo con su ronca voz?

Se levanto pesadamente de su asiento y presionándose el estomago más de lo normal que hasta sintió que se estalló otra llaga en el evento, cerró los ojos de dolor y su cara se deformo en una mueca. Tenía que verlo antes de que otra llaga se rompiera o que se manchara la camisa de sangre. Camino hasta la esquina de la cuadra y muy apenas llego, ya que con el paso que traía, hasta una tortuga era mucho más rápido que el, ya que sus pies iban arrastrando e iban uno tras otro de una manera muy lenta.

-¡Taxi!- grito al llegar a la calle más transitada y levanto pesadamente la mano para llamar al medio de transporte, el cual se estaciono frente de él.

Ya dentro del carro, en el cual se tardo casi dos minutos en subirse y acomodarse; le fue indicando al chofer las cuadras que tenía que seguir derecho, donde daría vuelta y cuál era el lugar exacto donde tendría que detenerse. No podía creer que todavía se acordaba de la casa del misterioso chico, pero esta vez la casa se miraba un poco más extraña de cómo la recordaba. Era la misma casona que anteriormente había visitado, pero algo dentro de él le decía que esa era una pésima idea, sin contar que había cerca de 5 camionetas negras, todas con vidrios totalmente polarizados y muy bien cuidadas como para tratarse de simples mortales, eso ya era más que dudoso, pero ¿Qué tal si el chico raro forma parte de una misteriosa pandilla que secuestra y asesina a gente? Y los vehículos venían del dinero que recibían a cambio de la libertad de algunas personas burocráticas. Esa era la idea más aproximada que tenia Kiba acerca del por qué las furgonetas estaban muy sospechosas; pero el dolor del estomago era muy fuerte como para ponerse a especular más cosas. Pago el taxi y con delicadeza salió del mismo para poner ambos pies en el concreto y dirigirse hacia la casa; ya estando a escasos metros de la entrada principal, el desaliñado practicaba consigo mismo las líneas que le citaría al chico misterioso en cuanto lo viera.

-vengo a que me cures…- susurro esperando que nadie lo escuchara hablando con él mismo –no… eso se escucha muy demandante…- respiro hondo, dejando escapar un suspiro muy ruidoso seguido de un quejido.

Al estar frente a la puerta, vacilo entre si la debía de golpear con los nudillos, o tocar el timbre… opto por la segunda opción que era la que parecía más confiable de que lo escuchara dentro de esa gran casona. Guardo silencio y agudizo el oído para descifrar los sonidos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta, pero solo escucho un gran grito.

-¡ves a abrir Shino!- aun que la puerta separaba al interlocutor de Kiba, el ambiente fuera estaba muy calmado como para escuchar los grillos. Segundos después del grito, se abrió la puerta dejando ver al chico misterioso con una camisa de cuadros negros con gris, de ese tipo que suelen usar los granjeros o leñadores; en ese momento no traía la bufanda, cosa que Kiba agradeció de antemano, por que pudo divisar a la perfección las delgadas líneas rosas de sus labios, aun así, seguía llevando los tan odiados lentes negros.

-¿quieres más dinero?...- pregunto extrañado, Kiba lo noto por las arrugas que se le formaban en la frente y el modo de fruncir la boca

-no… este… -a decir verdad no había ensayado muy bien las palabras que le iba a decir al chico misterioso y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente –cúrame las heridas

-ves a un doctor… necesitas ayuda médica…- se recargaba sobre el marco de la puerta dejando reposar también su cabeza, cuando un grito de dentro de la mansión interrumpió

-¡¿Quién es, Shino?!- la voz era autoritaria y pertenecía a una mujer

El chico misterioso ladeo mas su cabeza y la hizo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, eso le hizo parecer al desaliñado que lo estaba viendo de pies a cabeza, como si lo estuviera analizando y pensando en la respuesta que daría a la voz femenina. Kiba comenzó a imaginarse que es lo que le diría el raro; tal vez le expresaría que es algún amigo suyo y lo invitaría a pasar, para poder curarle las heridas en la comodidad de su cuarto y tal vez pasar a otro nivel con él. O quizás lo invitaría a pasar sin dar alguna explicación y pasar directo a su cuarto, para después llevar uno que otro aperitivo para comer. Pero eso era demasiado pedir, así que solo se quedo mirando los anteojos negros que tanto detestaba y esperando la respuesta del misterioso chico

-nadie…- el aperlado se quedo viendo aun al desaliñado

-¡oye espera!- en un acto de desesperación y dolor, Kiba se agarro de la camisa de cuadros del misterioso y lo obligo a quedarse –tienes que curarme… duele como el infierno…- con una mano se sujetaba fuertemente el estomago, mientras que con la otra le imploraba al aperlado a quedarse

-¡entonces cierra la puerta!- la voz femenina subió de decibeles

-¡no espera…!- Kiba aun se aferraba de la camisa del chico raro, mientras que éste último subió ambas manos para encontrarse con la del moreno y tratar de zafarse de su agarre, pero la mano de Kiba parecía ser una de las tenazas del cangrejo, de las que son imposibles de abrir. Un movimiento rápido del aperlado y la mano del desaliñado chocó contra su pecho y termino cerrándole la puerta frente a su cara.

El castaño se quedo durante unos segundos frente a la puerta, tal vez el chico misterioso le cerró la puerta para dejarle la incógnita y abriría más tarde llevando consigo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, y tal vez por esa razón no le dio explicación alguna de lo que iba a hacer. Pero esperó unos segundo mas y el chico raro no abría y trato de agudizar el oído lo más posible, pero no escuchaba los gritos que anteriormente, así que no tuvo otra alternativa que irse de la casa aferrando sus manos a su estomago y caminando por toda la calle ancha que distinguió como una gran avenida, era muy raro que pasara un taxi por ahí así que caminó por toda la calzada esperando que alguien pasara, pero a su alrededor no había una sola alma a cientos de metros, solo grandes casas que se apilaban una seguida de la otra para darle un parecido a una calle llena de hombres de negocio, actores o alguna otra celebridad.

No camino mucho cuando un carro deportivo negro se estaciono frente a él, los vidrios totalmente polarizados hacían que viera su propio reflejo como si de un espejo se tratara. La ventanilla fue bajando poco a poco dejando ver a una persona con una bufanda negra cubriéndole parte del rostro, una chusca camisa de cuadros que utilizan los granjeros y unos ridículos lentes negros.

-sube…- le ordeno al instante que el vidrio bajo lo suficiente

Debía aceptar que el camino a casa seria largo si no se subía a ese carro, pero ¿Por qué razón subirse con el raro cuando anteriormente "y hace 5 minutos" lo corrió de su casa aventándole la puerta en la nariz, sin ayudarle ni dejarle que se explicara? ¿Por qué demonios no lo atendió en su casa como lo había hecho la ve pasada? Y más importante aun ¿Por qué mierda lo había hecho caminar desde su casa hasta donde estaba ahora con el gran dolor de las llagas? Quería seguir haciéndose mas preguntas tontas, pero la punzada en su estomago fue la que le obligo a subirse al carro y dejarse hundir en el asiento de cuero negro. Aun ni sabía por que le había hecho caso, pero prefería estar acurrucado al fondo del reclinatorio a estar caminando por toda la acera, quizás llenándola de sangre al estar caminando por ella. Está bien, eso sonó exagerado, pero ¿por qué no iba a pasar? si ya casi podía sentir que al estar agarrándose el estomago tan fuertemente con la mano, ésta estuviera llena del liquido rojo. Estaba pensando definitivamente que le tenía que preguntar a donde lo llevaba, pero por cierta razón se encontraba con un poco en confianza acerca del destino al que se dirigía; tenía esa ciega seguridad en que al lugar al que se dirigían sería completamente fuera de peligro.

-sal del auto…- escucho levemente como la voz grave del chico misterioso le hablaba aun estando arriba del carro. Pero sus ojos pesaban mucho, por lo que Kiba no abrió los ojos. –Te dije que te salieras…- ahora escucho el timbre de voz muy cerca de su oído. – ¿o quieres que te lo haga aquí?...

Kiba abrió los ojos de par en par y separo al morocho con ambas manos, debía aceptar que se puso nervioso de mas ala escuchar la proposición indecorosa del raro, ya lo había escuchado antes, pero no era lo mismo escucharlo de un cliente al azar a escucharla de los labios del chico misterioso ¿Qué era lo que lo hacia especial de los otros clientes?

-¿me vas a curar?- el desaliñado pregunto a un agitado y posando sus manos aun en el pecho del chico de cuadros, alejándolo de él.

Pero el chico raro se estaba acercando a Kiba, inclinando su cuerpo por sobre la mitad del carro e invadiendo el poco espacio personal que ahora tenía el castaño. Las manos que antes estaban empujando lejos al misterioso, ahora se aferraban de una manera muy extraña a esa ridícula camiseta de cuadros, de momentos lo alejaba y a otros momentos enroscaba sus dedos en la camisa de _pana*_

-tengo que cobrar por adelantado…- el chico pálido poso sus manos a los costados del asiento donde se encontraba Kiba y se fue acercando a éste último para poner fin a la distancia

Continuara…

* * *

_*Maoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a maoma_: es un dicho y lógicamente quiere decir que si alguien no se acerca a ti, tú te acercas a ella

_*Pana_: en el norte de la republica mexicana, pana es un tipo de tela que se suele usar en el frio

**Red Crayon Princess**: ¡vaya!, creía que esta no la hacía… pensé que tenía que poner un aviso de fuera de servicio por tiempo ilimitado… pero qué bueno que logre salir adelante… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS NIÑAS! Ustedes tan lindas… y yo tan mediocre… ya me dieron ganas de llorar. Ahora a partir de aquí empieza el "romance" de Shino y Kiba, aunque hasta aquí, Kiba aun no conoce del todo el nombre de el raro… otra cosa lindas chicas… ¿alguna tiene idea de qué color son los ojos de Shino Aburame?

**CP**: noup…

**RCP:** yo estuve preguntando a todos mis contactos "que ven Naruto" y nadie me supo contestar… pero hubo ¡uno! Que fue mi salvación… me dijo que tenía los ojos rojos… que en un episodio de Naruto…¬¬ que perfectamente no recuerda… me dijo que invoco un jutsu del infierno y que por el rabillo de los lentes se le vio rojos… ¿es eso cierto?... digo… yo en verdad confío en que esa persona no me haya mentido al decirme eso… porque si no, lo anoto en mi death note ¬¬… por eso les hago esta pregunta a ustedes… porque ¿Qué tal si yo pongo el color de ojos y resulta que no es?... bueeno.. ¡Nos leemos luego!


	6. Llámame Kiba

**Infielmente Tuyo**

_Por: Red Crayon Princess_

**Red Crayon Pincess:** hasta que actualice! Dios santo esta vez si que me pase de la fecha!... realmente lo siento queridas niñas mías!... pero prometo recompensarlas con algo…solo pidan enserio!... y aprovechando que la molesta de Clever no se apareció por mi casa este día…los reviews!!!

**PARA:**

**Kkshi-lover:** lo sé… los capítulos suelen ser pequeños.. pero recuerden que son "capibbles" no son tan largos para considerarse capítulos, ni tan pequeños como para ser drabbles… es una palabra que acabo de inventar desde que inicie el fic… la frase de "bájate… o quieres que te lo haga aquí" jaja alucine con esa frase!... a que no habían adivinado el comportamiento del Shino eh? & aquí te traigo el otro capítulo… ojala y te guste!!

**Skyrus no Danna**: la de los gritos es… emm… ahora no puedo revelar su nombre… porque si no arruinaría parte de la trama :D… pero te aseguro que si la conoces… & lo pervertido de Shino comienza ya!! Te moriras al leer este capitulo… en serio que si… espero que sigas viviendo para escribir y leer mas!... muchas gracias por tu apoyo! En serio que si… me esforcé en subir lo mas pronto este capitulo por que pensaba "skyrus te esta presionando… HAZLO!!" y a como rocky balboa.. le continue… espero y lo disfrutes! PD: no te preocupes por lo del cuadrito… tu gástatelo!! xD me gustan muchos tus reviews!!

**Aerumna**: wuuju… si creo que esta vez lo deje mas emocionante que la vez pasada… pero lo recompensare… te lo prometo…conforme a la de la voz, no puedo decir quien es hasta dentro de unos cuantos capítulos mas. Espero y te guste este capitulo! Y gracias por esperar!!

**Taika**: lo se! Son una ternurita… me encanta que te haya gustado y lo de la frialdad y la preversion esa si que me la jugué xD te aseguro que las castas escenas de sexo aparecerán pronto. Que bueno que me comprendas que tengo que dejar el suspenso por que de eso de basa la historia, siento mucho dejarlas con la duda… pero me encanta el suspenso :D. ah y lo del carro, pensé que se sacarían de onda al leer lo del carro o las propuestas… pero en este capitulo te vas a super morir cuando leas o que Shino hace! Emm lo de las camionetas negras polarizadas… es otra incognita que la dire mas adelante. Gracias por escribirme! Y también gracias por esperar!!

**Arielle Uzumaki**: allo! Si!! Si te sorprendiste de las propuestas indecorosas de Shino en el antiguo capitulo… en este te vas a super morir y revivir! xD y lo de Shikamaru… se perdió en la historia :D … no es cierto… pero mas delante lo explicare asi como la voz que le grito a Shino. Gracias por esperar!! Y gracias por leer…

**RCP:** ahora uff… el fic…bueno… el "capibble" oh quiero darle las gracias a todas las personitas que me escriben! _Taika, kkshi-lover, Skyrun no Danna, Aerumna, Arielle Uzumaki _y a las demás personas que leen sin dejar review! Gracias por leer! Y en especial a **Taika**, quien me da consejitos y aveces me da un jalon de orejas cuando me equivoco y a **Skyrus no Danna**, quien me da el apoyo para seguir escribiendo… MUCHAS GRACIAS

* * *

**Cap.- 6 Llámame Kiba**

-tengo que cobrar por adelantado…- el chico pálido poso sus manos a los costados del asiento donde se encontraba Kiba y se fue acercando a éste último para poner fin a la distancia sellando los labios del desaliñado

Kiba deseaba profundizar el beso lo mas que se lograra, pero al momento de despegarse un poco del asiento de cuero negro sintió una punzada que provenía desde su espalda, para terminar en medio de su estomago y separo al chico raro con una mano, mientras que con la otra se agarraba fuertemente el abdomen y se retorcía en el asiento.

-espera… espera…- aun seguía retorciéndose de dolor en el asiento del copiloto –te dije que me dolia mucho…- mientras se encorvaba del dolor arrugaba lo mas que podía la camisa de cuadros del chico pálido

-muevete al asiento trasero- ordeno el chico raro, bueno se podría decir que fue como un mandato, por que su voz era mas como un bisbiseo

-¡¿que?!- Kiba alzo de golpe su rostro hasta mirar a su interlocutor.

Pero no siguió diciendo mas por miedo a que el chico raro con su porte inquebrantable y sus ridículos lentes lo agarraran a la fuerza y lo aventaran como un costal de papas al asiento trasero. Salió con gran dificultad del carro y ahí se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente; no reconocía el paisaje y la noche no ayudaba mucho. Con la mano aun agarrando su estomago y la otra sujetándose de la puerta del coche, divago las esperanzas que tenia para poder huir de ahí por si las cosas con el chico raro se salian de control; tal ves podía correr… pero las heridas seguían doliéndole y al meditarlo bien… era una idea completamente estúpida. Asi que se dio por vencido, cerro la puerta de copiloto y a como dios le dio licencia fue arrastrando sus pies hasta la puerta trasera, la abrió y batalló un par de minutos para encontrar la pose perfecta para subir al carro sin lastimarse ni abrirse una llaga y poder hundirse en el asiento trasero, que también era de cuero. Volteo hacia su lado izquierdo para encontrarse con que el chico raro estaba muy acomodadito esperándolo ¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo? ¿acaso se había quitado la bufanda? Kiba agradeció de antemano que el chico misterioso fuera tan considerado con el por dejarlo ver las lineas rosas y delgadas de sus labios

-eres muy gracioso…- el chico raro le dio una sonrisa retorcida al desaliñado

Kiba quería agarrarlo a golpes en ese momento ¿cómo era posible que lo viera sufrir por las heridas y "por cortesía" no le tendiera la mano? Esos labios eran tan hermosos, pero al momento de pronunciar algunas palabras dejan de serlo; si tan solo se quedara callado seria mucho mejor, pero también prefería escuchar su ronca voz a que estén en un silencio totalmente incomodo. Pero volvía el enojo en Kiba cada que una punzada le atravesaba el estomago.

-¡pudiste ayudarme!- sentía como si descargara toda su frustración con cada grito

-deja de gritar…- arrugo su frente, Kiba tomo eso en señal de que estaba molesto –alza las manos…

-pero, si las alzo me dolerá mas

-entonces toma esto…- se levanto un poco del asiento para sacar de su bolsa trasera del pantalón una faja de tabletas y se las extendió.

-¿ibuprofeno?- leyó el ingrediente activo después de darles vuelta con la mano disponible y volteo el rostro hacia el chico raro, quien solo asentó con la cabeza -¿para que sirven?- nunca estaba de mas preguntarlo

-para el dolor…

Sin preguntar nada mas saco de la faja dos pastillas, se las introdujo a la boca y se las paso sin agua sintiendo el horrible raspor en la garganta. Cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre el asiento, esperaba con gran esperanza que fuera cierto que el dolor desaparecería con las pastillas que había tomado. El silencio incomodo volvió a reinar en ese pequeño espacio y era inevitable ¿de que podían hablar, si no se conocían para nada? Solo se habían visto oficialmente dos veces, y Kiba no era de las personas que hablaba abiertamente con un cliente; y pensando en cliente se le vino a la mente la pregunta de ese dia.

-¿quieres que te pague, cierto?- menciono aun con los ojos cerrados, si la respuesta era "si" le devolvería el dinero que le había dado en la mañana, ya que estaba intacto y había usado solo el dinero de los malditos adolescentes de esa noche

-si… ¿pero… crees que me falta dinero?...-escucho atentamente como el cuero rechinaba y lo asocio con que el chico misterioso también se recargo sobre el asiento.

-¿con que quieres que te pague?- sabia inevitablemente la respuesta, pero se quería hacer el desentendido

-después nos arreglamos… ¿te sigue doliendo?...

Kiba se concentro en apretar el agarre de su estomago y verificar si éste le seguía torturando como hace veinte minutos… pero nada. Las pastillas hicieron su trabajo y ahora era como si se hubiera puesto una anestesia local y por mas que se oprimía en abdomen no le dolia ni le punzaba.

-no, creo que ya estoy bien- abrió los ojos de golpe y recordó que aun tenia el dinero del chico raro en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, pero como anteriormente, éste ultimo le había dado a entender que no necesitaba dinero y que era mejor que se lo guardara. Pero Kiba deseaba ser un poco justo –oye…- se levanto del asiento para poder extraer los billetes de su bolsa trasera –aquí esta tu dinero- sostuvo el pago en el aire, esperando que el chico misterioso los tomara

-¿Por qué me regresas el dinero?- levanto sus cejas y las unió justo arriba de sus ojos

-cuando fui a tu casa… no hice "algo"… asi que no es justo que cobre- hasta donde a Kiba le habían enseñado, el tenia que hacer favores sexuales para poder recibir el dinero

-ya te lo dije… ¿crees que me falta dinero?

-no… pero…- Kiba en verdad quería devolverle el dinero al chico misterioso, en parte por que el era justo tanto como en lo que hacia y en lo que cobraba y también quería devolverle los sagrados billetes por que no quería hacerse mas ilusiones; pensando erróneamente en que le va a estar dando dinero cada que solo lo quiera ver.

-callate de una puta vez y acercate- era la primera vez que la ronca voz del chico misterioso rebasaba los dos decibeles en los que la había categorizado los oídos del desaliñado e hizo que éste ultimo abriera exageradamente los ojos.

Pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaba en el carro del chico misterioso y éste ya le había curado las heridas sin reclamar su dinero. Kiba estaba empezando a odiarlo por que gracias a él se estaba haciendo muchas falsas esperanzas y eso era lo qe menos quería en ese instante, pero ahi viene otra vez la pregunta ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Sin pensarlo mas metió el dinero todo hecho bola en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y fue gateando hasta donde el otro chico se encontraba. La verdad el espacio que recorrió no era mucho, pero el carro deportivo estaba demasiado bajo como para poder acomodarse mejor. Estuvo en cuatro hasta que llego a donde el raro estaba recargado sobre el asiento de piel, se quedo estatico al ver como el chico se acercaba a el, cortando la casi inexistente distancia entre los labios de ambos

Los labios del raro tenían el mas extraño sabor, entre vainilla y menta, eso sin dejar de saber que las delicadas lineas rosas sabían hacer muy bien su trabajo y fue por eso que Kiba volvió a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar el segundo beso que le daba al raro en lo que quedaba del dia. El desaliñado abrió su boca para dejar pasar la lengua del chico misterioso y basto eso para que Kiba se sentara sobre el regazo del otro chico, pasara sus manos por alrededor del cuello del pálido, juntara sus cuerpos y profundizara el beso. Los ojos cerrados le ayudaban a multiplicar casi por tres las caricias que le brindaba el chico raro; sentía a la perfeccion como le aprisionaba la espalda para juntar sus cuerpos, como una mano se posicionaba sobre sus muslos y comenzaba a masajearlos y justo cuando Kiba raspaba su lengua con la del chico se dio cuenta que ya estaba demasiado excitado como para quedarse solo besándose. Separó al chico y con respiración agitada comenzó a hablar.

-¿quieres que te pague… con esto?- miro por un momento hacia abajo para dar a entender a que se refería con "esto" y fue cuando por primera vez sintió que el chico raro estaba duro, se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-solo…frotémonos…- el chico raro estaba respirando agitadamente también

¿como fue posible que con solo un beso y ya este mas que excitado? ¿acaso no había tenido una experiencia de ese tipo en años? Kiba analizo las preguntas en su cabeza una y otra vez cuando le cayo como balde de agua fría la respuesta del raro "frotémonos" ¿Qué acaso eran algo asi como perros para frotarse? ¿o el sexo le era desagradable como para que no quisiera hacerlo? Pero de una cosa si estaba seguro… lo tenia que hacer aunque la sola idea le parecía algo repulsiva. Comenzó con movimientos circulares de cadera y pudo sentir como la dureza del raro iba creciendo a medida que continuaba con los roces, su respiración se agitaba mas que antes y aunque el rostro del chico estaba cubierto parcialmente por los ridículos lentes, a Kiba le pareció el ser mas lindo en ese momento con sus mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder la boca entreabierta y respirando agitadamente, eso sin olvidar las cejas fruncidas que se veian claramente arriba de los lentes… espera… ¿menciono lindo? Eso en verdad se estaba convirtiendo en un gran problema. pero antes de que se Kiba siquiera se pusiera a meditar lo que hace unos momentos pensó, ya estaba besándolo lentamente y enterrando sus dedos en la negra cabellera del pálido al mismo tiempo que los movimientos circulares se fueron aumentando de ritmo, sin darse cuenta su pene se estaba poniendo igual de duro que el del chico misterioso y ya no era solo él quien estaba haciendo los movimientos circulares; sintió las manos del chico pálido posarse en sus sentaderas, lo acercaban y lo alejaban del cuerpo del raro. Los estremecimientos no se hicieron esperar por parte de Kiba, lo que lo sorprendió de sobremanera ¿desde cuándo se excitaba tan pronto, si con los clientes frecuentes tardaba un buen rato? No vaya a ser que el desaliñado ya le estuviera haciendo un pequeño espacio en su podrido corazón, pero eso seria totalmente inaceptable, tanto como para el vendedor de caricias, como el comprador. El chico misterioso en verdad estaba provocando al desaliñado, aprovechó que el castaño lo besaba lentamente y enlazaba sus manos entre su cabello negro al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba hacia adelante a la cercanía del cuerpo del pálido.

Kiba estaba disfrutando cada vez que su lengua alcanzaba a rozar la del raro, lo hacía tan lentamente que en sus pantalones comenzó a dolerle la entrepierna pero el placer le incitaba a hacerlo de nuevo hasta que de su boca salió un sonido que provenía desde lo mas profundo de su garganta, no lo diferencio hasta que el sonido salió otra vez. ¡estaba gimiendo! Y con solo el simple hecho de besarlo y estarse restregando como perros por lo que se sintió mas que avergonzado; tanto que paro de besar al chico misterioso y enterro su cabeza en el hueco que quedaba de la cabeza y el cuello del raro. Los moviemientos ahora eran de arriba hacia abajo para el desaliñado que para agarrar fuerza se apoyo en sus pies (que estaban a ambos costados del raro) y se enrosco del cuello del chico; su respiración ya era mas que agitada cuando sin pensar habló:

-Kiba…- mencionaba con voz jadea el desaliñado y cuando escucho un sonido a modo de duda del raro, volvió a hablar –llámame Kiba…

¿para que le daba su nombre a un cliente? Por lo general nunca lo daba y algunas veces cuando le preguntaban se hacia el desentendido, pero al chico misterioso sin siquiera pedírselo se lo dijo… tal vez fue para que de cierto modo conocer el nombre de su interlocutor; ya que hasta donde el sabia, cuando una persona menciona su nombre es para que tu digas el tuyo, es por cortesía ¿no? Pero ¿para que demonios quería conocer el nombre del raro? ¿de cuando acá le importaba saber el nombre de un cliente? Si por lo general lo único que quería hacer era terminar lo que había empezado con ellos; pero ahora se arriesgo a decir su nombre al chico raro y esperaba con ansias escuchar de esos labios rosas el tan ansiado timbre de voz. Tenia las sensaciones a flor de piel que sintió perfectamente cuando el chico pálido le agarró el rostro de donde el desaliñado lo tenia escondido y lo presiono con ambas manos hasta que lo tuvo a la altura de su rostro, lo acerco con lentitud a sus líneas rosas y antes de quebrar la distancia acaricio los labios del desaliñado con la punta de la lengua

-Shino…

Continuara…

* * *

**Red Crayon Princess**: ¡muchas gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo!... esta vez si me pase en realidad y en verdad ¡lo siento mucho! Y se que no merezco presentar alguna excusa… lo se… soy un gusano de la tierra TTwTT.

Vendedor de caricias… eso me encanto… lo saque de una canción… que raramente se llama… "vendedora de caricias"

Omfg!!! hasta que Kiba conoció el nombre del chico misterioso… esto se pone barbaro

Y otra cosa!!! En algún capitulo… en las "notas de la autora" puse una pregunta! Y me encantaría que la respondieran en los reviews… enserio!!...

**¿De qué color tiene los ojos Shino Aburame?!**


	7. El Regreso de Shikamaru

**Infielmente Tuyo**

_por: Red Crayon Princess_

_**Red Crayon Princess**_: allo!!! Se que las he tenido muy abandonadas… y a la historia también… pero me dio un bloqueo mental y aparte este semestre de la universidad fue de lo mas difícil… a eso agrégale el viaje, los exámenes finales, los maestros que no te quieren pasar y… que mi granja se está muriendo! Pero como soy una simple mortal, mis problemas no importan mucho… ya para no hacerles tan largo el cuento… LOS REVIEWS!

**PARA****:**

**Skyrus_no_Danna**: muchas gracias por esperarme niña!... la verdad es que ni cara tengo para venir a presentar el siguiente "capibble"… pero que linda que me esperes… y creo que el tiempo que me tome de descanzo fue demasiado para la miserable cosa que traigo… espero que disfrutes el fic!

**Kkshi_lover**: muchas gracias por el review! Y gracias por felicitarme… pues se hace lo que se puede (:D) acerca de los ojos de shino, que me habían dicho que los tenia rojos, el link que me pasaste… si se le ven! Haha y cafes!... eso me traerá problemas con lo de mas adelante… espero que no… muchas gracias por el link y el review! Espero que te guste este capitulo… si no me ahorco :D

**Taika:** ay! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior!... si para eso escribo… que atrevimiento el tuyo de decir que fue el mejor… y muchas gracias! Haha y lo de que shino no le ayudo a Kiba… me imagine a Kiba como un gato con la cola erizada… pero solo por un momento por que todos sabemos que Kiba es un perro… duuh… si… creo que lo de los nombres fue orgásmico hehe. Espero mas sugerencias! Te cuidas!

**Aerumna**: me agrada que te haya gustado!... si para eso esta pobre alma escribe… para deleitar a sus lectoras! Gracias por decirme lo de los ojos, ya van varias personas que me dicen que los tiene entre cafes o dorados… tendre que apedrear a la persona que me dijo que eran rojos… muchas gracias por leerme! Y espero que te guste la continuación!

**Arielle_Uzumaki**: lo se! Dijeron sus nombres y fue algo totalmente orgásmico… oh y las pastillas las saco de la manga! :D… prometo explicar después el por que shino trae medicinas cargando con el. Conforme a los ojos de shino… también me gustarian que fueran negros azabaches!... pero es todavía una respuesta inconclusa… aun que me dicen que son de un color entre cafes y dorado… la verdad quien sabe… espero que te guste la continuación!...

_**RCP:**_ la verdad lo siento mucho! Y como recompensa… descubrirán quien es verdaderamente Shikamaru en esta historia y que papel juega… no se preocupen, aparecerá en mas capítulos y un giro inesperado a la historia! Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome y escribiéndome! Las quiero mucho niñas!

* * *

**Cap. 7.- El Regreso De Shikamaru**

El cosquilleo de la lengua del raro en la punta de sus labios fue suficiente para que perdiera la razón y profundizo el beso encajando otra vez las manos en el cabello azabache de su compañero ya ni le importaba haberle dicho el nombre ni que antes dejo un suspiro ahogado en su garganta, el tiempo realmente se paralizó en ese momento ya ni siquiera el pequeño espacio que les dejaba el asiento trasero le importo mucho y solo se dedicaba a sentir el raspor de la lengua del chico misterioso y gemir… ¡gemir otra vez! ¿pues que demonios tenia el chico en sí que le estaba haciendo perder su compostura?... antes de que pudiera formularse otra pregunta, el chico raro se separo del beso y acomodo su cabeza sobre el hombro del desaliñado.

-… Kiba…- menciona jadeante el chico raro en el oído, seguido de un suspiro

Si antes no se había corrido al tener la lengua del chico misterioso enroscada en la suya y al sentir las manos del mismo chico quien le estaba amasando lentamente el trasero; esta vez realmente lo iba a hacer y lo mas importante aun ¡se iba a venir en sus pantalones con solo estarse restregando son un chico! Eso ni en su santo juicio lo hubiera hecho aun cuando estuviera mas que caliente con alguien mas ¿Qué es lo que tenia ese chico que hacia que Kiba realmente se volviera mas que vulnerable? ¿acaso era la ronca voz con la que decía el nombre del desaliñado, o era por que tuvo la misma confianza que el castaño en revelarle su nombre? Asi que para poder "devolverle" el favor tenia que decir el nombre de su interlocutor, pero con tanto movimiento de cadera, tanto acercamientos y rozes, tantos besos; era difícil llevar el ritmo de querer mantenerte en pie con tus pensamientos y no mezclar los sentimientos con el trabajo cuando tienes a alguien que "tiene un no se que" que te vuelve loco.

-shi…shino…- se aferraba mas a enroscar sus brazos en el cuello del pálido

Mientras mas gemia sentía como el orgasmo estaba llegando, lo que lo forzó a ir a un ritmo mas rápido y a entrerrar su rostro en el hueco del cuello del raro. Se sintió tentado al respirar en el cuello de shino y al inhalar el aroma que despedia de sus ropas, lamió su cuello mientras las caderas de ambos chicos chocaban al exigir mas fricción en ambos cuerpos. El fin realmente estaba mas cerca de lo contemplado y fue Kiba quien lo alcanzo antes que el pálido y se detuvo.

-no… no te detengas… yo todavía no acabo…- Shino colocaba ambas manos a lado de la cadera del desaliñado, alentándolo a seguir con los movimientos circulares.

-¿no quieres un oral?...- se notaba que Kiba aun seguía cansado después de haberse venido en sus pantalones por lo que respiraba acaloradamente

-solo…- el chico raro movio la cadera del castaño tan rápidamente y comenzo a respirar agitadamente

Kiba sabia que el chico raro estaba llegando al límite y de alguna manera se volvió a excitar de nuevo, pero eso era ridículamente imposible ¿cierto? No sabia si esconderse de nuevo en el cuello del pálido o simplemente quedarse frente a el viéndolo; pero no conto con que su cuerpo reaccionara sin que el tuviera algo que ver y ya se encontraba besándolo lentamente como la ultima vez y los movimientos circulares se hicieron mas lentos, pero mas profundos al mismo tiempo; era algo realmente divino lo que sentía Kiba en ese instante que desearía pasar la vida en eso. Pero el raro lo separo, colocando ambas manos en los hombros del desaliñado.

-¿Qué sucede?...- Kiba trataba de hablar lo mas normal que podía, pero le era imposible acoplar su respiración a la de una persona normal

-suficiente…- hablo rasposamente el chico pálido y lo hizo a un lado para poder abrir la puerta trasera y abrir la del piloto – ven adelante…- era casi como una orden, como si le exigiera que estuviera con él al frente, o eso era lo que Kiba pensaba

El desaliñado se bajo con cuidado del asiento trasero y se dirigió al del copiloto, volteo a ambos lados esperando encontrar algo conocido, algo con lo que se pudiera identificar y darse cuenta donde se encontraba, pero la ausencia de la luna en el cielo no ayudaba mucho y el viento frio de la madrugada le pego en la cara ¿Por qué antes no había notado el frio? La verdad es que hacia tanto como para no notarlo, tal vez estaba tan ensimismado con el chico pálido que ni cuenta se dio del cambio de clima.

-¿iremos a tu casa?...- menciono apenas subiéndose al carro y cerrando la puerta detrás.

-no…

Esta bien de algún modo aceptaba que ya habían hecho "algo" y que la deuda ya estaba saldada, pero no habían llegado formalmente a un acuerdo y eso se podría malinterpretar de otra manera ¿cierto? Aun que la idea de haber finalizado la deuda dejaba a Kiba con un sabor amargo en la boca ¿en verdad ansiaba estar con el chico pálido de gran sentido del humor negro y aparte sarcástico? Para tener que aguantar eso otra vez debería estar drogado o algo por el estilo. No se dio cuenta de cuando el pálido encendió el automóvil y menos de cuando lo puso en marcha, todo por estar al pendiente del chico. Pero el solo hecho se recordar cómo estaba besando lentamente al morocho y la manera en que su cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente al del otro chico era para ponerse taquicardicos. La ansiedad lo estaba atacando, necesitaba un cigarro en ese momento para poder relajarse u olvidar el suceso.

-¿te molesta si fumo?- la pregunta era obligada, no era por no querer ensuciar el lujoso carro deportivo del chico, si no por cortesía; era lo que siempre se preguntaba y al final escuchabas algo como "no hay problema"

-si… apestarías los asientos a cigarro- mantuvo la mirada en el pavimento y no se inmuto o menciono algo con caballerosidad; definitivamente no era de los chicos que verias montado en un caballo blanco con una gran capa roja.

El desaliñado se hundió en el asiento tras haber escuchado la negativa a poder fumar, volteo a ver hacia la ventana y con suerte reconocería algún lugar por el cual pasaran, rápidamente pediría que lo bajara para poder irse caminando a su casa o se encontraría con algún otro cliente que amablemente le consiga una habitación en cualquier hotel, pero algo fuera de él le invito a quedarse junto con la silenciosa compañía del aperlado; a decir verdad era mejor estar en un asiento de cuero con un raro acompañante que estar a la interperia sufriendo de frio. Estaba tan ensimismado viendo la ventana del automóvil, que no se dio cuenta de que el chico que estaba de piloto le lamio la oreja y al final le dio un beso en el lóbulo del oído

-¡oye!- grito el desaliñado, no por que lo haya hecho, si no por el tremendo susto que le pego

-nos vemos…- susurro cerca del oído de Kiba y se separo lo suficiente para que el copiloto se saliera del carro, ya que habían llegado al bar donde Kiba se encontraba anteriormente.

La noche paso de lo mas tranquila para Kiba, llego a su habitación y esquivo algunas preguntas de su madre, quien extrañamente se encontraba despierta a altas horas de la noche. Estaba totalmente listo para conciliar el sueño, pero entonces le venia a la mente las manos del chico pálido amasando sus muslos y trasero; anteriormente lo habían tocado el trasero y casi toda su estructura, pero algo tenía Shino… Shino… era la primera vez que pensaba en el chico raro llamándolo por su nombre y a decir verdad, el nombre no estaba del todo mal.

A la mañana siguiente fue en busca de su rubio amigo, de seguro andaría en las calles de amanecido pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio que estaba sentado en las bancas tarareando alguna tonta canción que de seguro se aprendió en algunos de los bares en los que buscaba clientes. Se alejo sigilosamente, conocía muy bien a su blondo amigo y sabia que lo bombardearía de preguntas en cuanto se siente o lo vea pasar por ahí, ya que no paso la noche o parte de la madrugada en su casa y era de esperarse que siendo "vecinos" Naruto se diera cuenta de que si el desaliñado iba a dormir a su casa o se quedaba fuera, eran contadas las veces que Kiba no dormía en su casa, ya que no le gustaba quedarse dormido con los clientes a quienes tachaba de "incansables" y algo raboverdes.

-¿Qué tal tu noche?- la pregunta era obligatoria, y aun mas conociendo la curiosidad innata de Naruto

-pasable…- tendría que estar loco o drogado al contarle lo que verdaderamente paso la noche anterior, conocía perfectamente a su amigo y sabia que si le contaba lo que en realidad paso le aventaría un sermón de cómo no relacionarte con los clientes sentimentalmente

-oye… vi a Shikamaru- le solto el rubio sin mas, y como las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar esa no era la excepción.

Shikamaru fue un novio de nuestro desaliñado, se podría decir que casi formalizaban su relación; de eso ya fue 3 años y dejo a Kiba con un muy mal sabor de boca. Todo comenzó cuando Kiba tenia 18 años, una edad demasiado tentadora para los clientes muy maduritos que ya tenia. Había un cliente frecuente que lo empezaba a inquietar y temía estar enamorándose de el, el desaliñado se dejo llevar por lo que sentía en esa tonta edad y termino relacionándose sentimentalmente con dicho cliente. Pero Shikamaru no era una perita en dulce que digamos, trabajaba en el narcotráfico como pasante de cocaína y tenia la leve esperanza de subir de rango; mientras estaba en su "trabajo" Shikamaru fue capturado por la policía, lamentablemente con él estaba un Kiba muy asustado, ambos fueron llevados a corte y el desaliñado se declaro inocente de ser cómplice de Shikamaru, argumento que no era nada del antes mencionado y que nunca lo había visto en su vida. Shikamaru fue declarado culpable por el cargo de traspaso de droga y condenado 20 años en prisión. ¿pero acaso se escapo de la cárcel… o salió por buen comportamiento? Lo cual era casi imposible por que Shikamaru estaba algo zafado del cerebro e iba en contra de la ley cada que podía, así que esa opción fue descartada en un instante.

-tal vez se consiguió un buen abogado…- susurro para si mismo el desaliñado

-¿decías?- el rubio estaba mas que inclinado al castaño para poder escuchar hasta el mas bajo susurro de Kiba

-que voy a dormir un poco… mas de rato salgo a trabajar…

-deberías hacerlo… te ves horrible- el rubio hizo una mueca de asco, dándole a entender cierto mensaje a su amigo

Asi que Shikamaru ya salió de la cárcel… o talvez nunca la piso y se estaba escondiendo todo este tiempo ¿pero tres años escondido y que no te vean por algún lado? Eso ya era sospechoso o ¿qué tal si salió desde hace rato y estaba pensando como hacerle pagar al desaliñado por la traición de hace tres años? Pero el no era rencoroso, no que Kiba tenga conocimiento. Tal vez estaba algo loco pero no recordaba el día que hizo algún comentario vengativo hacia alguien, y eso que trabajaba en un ambiente donde las traiciones son como el pan de cada dia. Quizás… solo quizás Shikamaru estaría buscando a Kiba para seguir con la relación en la que se habían quedado y le diría que no veía el día para su reencuentro, o tal vez el desaliñado se estaba haciendo más ilusiones que una quinceañera empedernida y Shikamaru ya ni lo hacía en el mundo. Decidió que por lo sano se acostaría en su cuarto a dormir, necesitaba un descanso para su ya tan atrofiada mente.

-ojala y no me encuentre…- susurro antes de aventarse a la cama y dejarse caer como costal de papas; apenas cerro los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

_**RCP**_: bueno, y con todo este ajetreo la ilusa de Clever Princess no apareció en esta continuación… y que bueno porque esa niña es un cadillo! Las quiero mucho niñas! Y gracias por responder la tan ansiada pregunta del capítulo pasado… nos leemos luego!


	8. Más Dudas

**Infielmente Tuyo**

_Por: Red Crayon Princess_

_**Red Crayon Princess**_: hola mis queridas lectoras… en verdad que no tengo ni vergüenza por lo que me paso hace unas cuantas semanas… desde ahora prometo actualizar las demás semanas que vienen… ya se lo saben… uno por quincena haha… ahora los reviews!

Para:

**Kkshi_lover**: ves que no me tarde tanto!... ay creo que aveces si necesito que me jalen las greñas para hacerme entender un poco. Que bueno que te guste mucho mi fic!... a mi me encanta leer reviews asi :3… y conforme a tu pregunta del capitulo anterior… Kiba si termino y Shino un poquito, vamos a decir que si logro llegar… pero no dentro de Kiba… asi que fue un "mas o menos" :D y lo de "le corto la inspiración asi como asi" mas de rato te daras cuenta el porque! Y lo de los medicamentos… también lo responderé en otra ocasión… ah verdad que no te habías dado cuenta?!... haha… y Shikamaru se nos une para darle un toque de perversión al fic!... espero tu review y ojala te guste este capitulo… zhao!

**Skyrus_no_Danna**: que bien que te haya gustado! Si para eso lo escribo!... para que a la gente le guste mucho… y creo que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo! ne?... Shikamaru pasante de coca… le tenia que poner un oficio muy peligroso y bipolar… asi que como crees que quedo después de el trabajito que tenia que hacer cada dia… y lo de los "ex's" de Kiba… solo lo es Shikamaru, ya que Shino no creo que este totalmente de acuerdo en emparejarse de novio con Kiba… y el desaliñado favorito si que se metió en un gran lio sin deberla ni temerla… pero mas delante se explicara el meollo del asunto haha… nos leemos! Espero te guste este capitulo lleno de mas dudas!

**Aerumna**: que lindo que te guste mi fic TTuTT creo que podre morir en paz… uy y con el regreso se Shikamaru se esperan mas sorpresas, dudas, pleitos, drogas y demás cosas! Asi que dale las gracias a que este nuevo personaje entro para darle un vuelco a la vida de Kiba… y eso que todavía no se lo encuentra ¿te imaginas que pasara si Kiba y Shikamaru se ven?... seguro arde troya :3 haha… nos leemos luego! Y no comas ansias… las dudas se responderán… luego :D… espero y disfrutes este capitulo!!

**Arielle Uzumaki**: si! Tenia que entrar un personaje para poner en desorden la tan "ordenada" vida de Kiba ¿y quien mas, si no Shikamaru? Asi que lo puse como pasante de drogas… un trabajo demantante y bipolar, asi que no esperemos que su actitud sea muy agradable. Y fue mas o menos una ruptura por distancia, ya que ninguno de los dijo "ya no quiero andar contigo" asi que se podría decir que todavía andan ¿no?... y el cliente que tu mencionas… pues es Shikamaru!... ya que Kiba le agarro cierto cariño a Shikamaru… y sobre lo de Shino… después! No comas ansias… espero que te guste este capitulo! Nos leemos!

**Kami_haruka**: hola! Que bien que te haya gustado mi fic!... si para eso escribo, para que las lectoras puedan disfrutar de un pequeño momento mágico :D y conforme a tu duda… haha no la puedo responer aun! Es muy revelador si te la digo ahora… asi que quedara como misterio… como todo lo que envuelve a Shino… espero y te guste este capitulo! Zhao!

_**Red Crayon Princess:**_ y como todo capitulo que escribo… este estará lleno de sexo, dudas y pedófilos!... si!... es la primera vez que escribo algo pederasta en este fic… asi que no esperen la gran cosa, porque, como ya escribí antes, no me imagino a Kiba con alguien mas que no sea Shino Aburame… bueno ls dejo con este humilde capitulo!

* * *

**Cáp 8.- Mas Dudas**

El desaliñado ahora estaba en su ya tan conocida escalera, esperando a que los clientes llegaran y lo escogieran para ir a cualquier hotel, al lado suyo estaba su gran amigo el rubio quien de vez en cuando se levantaba para checar que es lo que estaba haciendo su pareja y saber si no se estaba metiendo en algún problema; Kiba miraba de reojo a su amigo y de vez en cuando se reía bajito al notar la cara de preocupación que tenia Naruto cuando no encontraba con la vista a su morocho amante. Esperaba no tener otra vez en su rostro esa mirada de preocupación que ahora contemplaba en su amigo, ansiaba no tener que encararse de nuevo a ese rostro triste que miraba casi todos los días en el espejo hace tres años, deseaba no tener ese sentimiento de culpa mezclado con el temor que sentía en esos momentos, si se supone que tenía que vivir su vida al límite y sin preocupaciones desde el momento en que decidió que ese sería su estilo de vida ¿Qué tanto puede afectar una persona en el futuro de otra?

-Kiba…- le susurro su rubio amigo golpeándolo levemente en el hombro, de manera que acapare la atención del desaliñado sin apalearlo

-¿qué paso?...

-ese hombre de aquella esquina se te queda viendo mucho… ¿algún cliente tuyo?

-mmm…- el castaño entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor el rostro de la persona que tanto lo miraba, pero no reconoció su cara por más tiempo que se le quedara viendo o por mas que se esforzaba en entrecerrar los ojos para enfocar mejor la vista –no, en mi vida…

-yo digo que no vayas…- recargo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, obligándolo a voltear –no sabes si está vinculado con Shikamaru…

-¿vinculado?... por dios Naruto deja de ver películas policiacas- se deshizo del agarre y se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose derecho hacia donde el señor se encontraba, solo volteo hacia atrás a donde su amigo se encontraba para despedirse levantando solo su mano izquierda.

Aun cuando las acusaciones del rubio pueden ser o no ciertas, debía de aceptar que poseía el beneficio de la duda respecto a ese señor; tenía que cuidarse de las personas con las que salía de ahora en adelante y más ahora cuando Shikamaru estaba fuera y era algo probable que la venganza venga de quien menos te lo imagines, y quien menos se lo imaginaba ahora era ese señor que estaba frente a él. Tal vez una huida del país le ayudaría a sobrellevar el tema de la venganza y de esa manera no lo alcanzarían las garras de Shikamaru, esa idea ya estaba rondando por la cabeza del desaliñado como una posible salida, pero ¿cómo demonios saldría de la cuidad sin levantar sospechas? A estas alturas ya podías descubrir cosas de alguien con el solo hecho de ir a preguntar apuntándole a la cabeza con una pistola, y las pistolas ya las podrías encontrar en cualquier tienda de autoservicio.

-¿Qué sabes hacer?- la voz grave del hombre lo hizo desvariar, se había quedando vacilando en su mente mientras se dirigía ahí sin algún plan a seguir

-de lo que quieras…menos sadomasoquismo- menciono apenas se le vino a la mente la imagen de los latigazos que traía en el estomago y parte de la espalda

-me parece bien… ¿Cuánto cobras?- la mano del señor se posaba en la mejilla del chico acariciándola suavemente –dios santo… apenas eres un niño- el hombre hizo énfasis en la palabra "niño" y le dio una mirada de compasión, de esas que Kiba conocía muy bien, y era cuando los clientes no se querían involucrar con él al mencionar la palabra "niño"

-¡no soy un niño!- le soltó de pronto desasiéndose de la caricia del viejo –ya tengo 21 años

-21 años…- el hombre lo pensó para sí y le dirigió una mirada demasiado lasciva al desaliñado -¿Cuánto cobras?- volvió a preguntar el hombre

-mil, si quieres que duerma contigo son 500 pesos más…

-solo mil, sígueme pequeño

Hay que mencionar que el aspecto andrajoso que tenia lo hacía ver más inocente, a eso añádele que Kiba no tenía ni rastro de la pubertad en su rostro por lo que dejaba su cara más deseable para todos los pederastas que abundaban en las calles, que era un poco más de la mitad de la gente que frecuentaban los bares de donde Kiba vive. Tanto Naruto, como Rock-Lee sabían el tipo de gente que merodeaba por esos lugares y fue obviamente la razón principal por la que se quedaban ahí, sabían que los pedófilos se gastaban las noches con ellos y estaban por más enterados que eran los que mejor pagaban, aun que tenían que satisfacer hasta sus más sucias fantasías.

Kiba seguía al señor a muy corta distancia, a pesar de que ya era de noche, podía apreciar, por la cantidad de gente que estaba en la calle rondando, que todavía era algo temprano. Entraron a un hotel de ahí cerca, a decir verdad estaban a máximo dos cuadras de donde Naruto se encontraba aun sentado en las escaleras; el hombre fue con el recepcionista y le extendió una llave con un numero 15 colgando, Kiba miro fijamente al hombre y a las manos de éste último, parecía estar nervioso o tenía demasiada prisa para mantenerlas quietas, ya que estaba temblando insistentemente. El viejo subió muy rápido las escaleras y al llegar a la segunda planta se visualizaba desde lejos la puerta con un 15 rojo muy grande, el hombre abrió la puerta y cuando Kiba cerro detrás de él, el hombre ya estaba besándolo desesperadamente al tiempo que respiraba de manera muy sonora y sus manos iban toqueteando toda la estructura del desaliñado de una manera muy apresurada.

-oye… no quieres… ir a la… cama…- mencionaba Kiba muy apenas y el señor dejaba su boca libre para encargarse de su cuello y al darse cuenta que el hombre tardaba mucho tiempo en su cuello fue cuando cayó en cuenta – ¡sin chupetes!- se libro del hombre aventándolo lejos de él y rápidamente se cubrió la parte del cuello que estaba llena se saliva; solo esperaba que no se le pusiera muy rojo.

Al ver que el hombre se sentó en la cama e hizo un ademan dándole a entender al chico que se acercara, fue cuando Kiba se quito pesadamente la mano del cuello y se dirigió al señor, ya estando demasiado cerca lo agarro con ambas manos al lado de la cabeza y lo besaba más lento de cómo empezó el viejo a atacarlo, quería pensar cosas buenas como que si estuviera besando a Shino otra vez, pero la fantasía acababa cada que el molesto bigote del señor le raspaba en el labio superior. El hombre lo acerco a él haciendo que el desaliñado quedara entre ambas piernas del señor y al momento de acariciar los muslos del chico los fue subiendo a la cama al mismo tiempo; ahora estaba sentado en cuclillas en el regazo del señor, mientras que este ultimo dejo la boca del menor para pasar su lengua por toda la extensión de la clavícula a la oreja y repetía la acción varias veces.

-oye pequeño… ¿puedes hacer que se endurezca?

A decir verdad los hombres mayores le daban asco, con su estúpido porte de querer mostrar autoridad y la odiosa voz que muy apenas y les entiendes de lo que hablan; eso sin hablar de la espantosa cosa que llevaban colgando entre sus pantalones ¿para eso existió el viagra? Será mejor que les impidan ejercer el sexo por el solo hecho de ser unos vejestorios colgados.

Kiba se hinco y desabrocho muy rápido el pantalón del hombre, deseaba que todo terminara y que ese pasaje con el viejo quedara muy olvidado; agarro la gelatinosa extensión del viejo y comenzó a lamerlo, desde el inicio hasta la punta al tiempo que hacia la mejor cara de excitación que tenia ya que sabía que si el hombre lo estaba viendo era más probable que se excitara mas por la expresión del chico que por todo el trabajito que le estaba haciendo. Movía con total experiencia sus manos de arriba abajo y de vez en cuando apretaba en el inicio mientras que pasaba su lengua por la punta con movimientos circulares, si eso no levantaba al "amiguito" nada lo haría, poco a poco comenzó el bombeo de sangre hacia el aparato que el señor creía muerto, lo siguió masturbando por más tiempo para asegurarse que quedara duro un poco más. Al soltarlo y ver que se paraba por cuenta propia, el desaliñado saco de su pantalón un condón y con perfecta maestría se lo puso en la boca y al levantarse, el viejo ya tenía su "gorro" listo para la fiesta; Kiba se desabrocho los pantalones y subió como cohete a la cama, el señor lo siguió y volteo para encontrarse con que el chico estaba "en cuatro" en el colchón y tanto el pantalón como los bóxers los tenia abajo.

-deprisa…- Kiba realmente quería acabar esto más temprano que nada

El viejo se posiciono detrás del desaliñado y comenzó a penetrarlo sin ninguna lubricación, cosa que Kiba arremetió con un gran grito ¿cómo fue posible que después de que revivió al "amiguito", no haya sido al menos algo considerado para lubricarlo con lo que sea? Pero no le importaba mucho ya que sabía que el dolor se iría en cualquier momento y aparte el señor ya estaba algo entrado en años, eso quería decir que no rendía mucho y que en cualquier momento acabaría. Bastaron unos cuantos minutos y unos fingidos gemidos del desaliñado para que el viejo no aguantara más y colapsara, cayendo arriba del chico.

Kiba a como pudo se salió debajo del hombre, se subió los bóxers y el pantalón al tiempo que agarraba la cartera del hombre de la bolsa trasera del pantalón; estaba todo desmayado así que no reaccionaria hasta dentro de 20 minutos. Saco de la cartera los mil pesos y salió de la habitación, no sin antes arrojarle la cartera en la cama. Quería salir de ese hotel y dirigirse de nueva cuenta a las escaleras donde seguramente su rubio amigo lo estaba esperando con una risa burlona en la cara, ya que hacía varias semanas que el desaliñado no se llevaba a un hombre tan entrado en años. Se sorprendió cuando alcanzo a divisar las escaleras y Naruto no estaba ahí pero de todas maneras camino hasta el lugar y se sentó en un escalón para sacar la cajetilla de cigarros que tenia olvidada.

-¡Kiba!- escucho a lo lejos, por lo que se asomo con cigarro en la boca y a medio prender. Al entrecerrar los ojos y concentrándose más en los gritos analizo que se trataba de el rubio.

-oye…- espero a que se acercara lo más posible para no gritar -¿Qué paso?- arrugo las cejas y fue cuando al fin prendió el cigarro que tenía entre sus labios

-toma, te conseguí esto- le extendió unos lentes oscuros

-¿y esto, como para qué es?

-para esconder tu identidad- gritaba el rubio más que emocionado y dando pequeños saltitos -¡oye! Traes tremenda marca en el cuello…- quiso alcanzar el cuello del castaño, pero éste se alejo

-le dije a ese rabo verde que sin chupetones…

-bueno, solo llegue para entregarte los lentes, pero ya me voy… ¡te cuidas!- movió su mano de lado a lado, dedicándole una agradable sonrisa a su amigo.

Perfecto, lo que necesitaba, unos lentes para ocultar su identidad por si Shikamaru reclamaría venganza ¿cómo sería capaz de no reconocerlo solo por unos lentes? Pero… Shino también tiene lentes ¿cierto? Eso aunque antes era misterioso y sexy, ahora que lo pensaba bien era sospechoso e inconfesable ¿y si Shino tiene una doble identidad y por eso llevaba los lentes para que no lo descubrieran?... está bien… eso era realmente fantasioso. Realmente tenia que dejar de pensar en ese tonto chico misterioso que solo lo que le trae a Kiba en la vida son problemas psicológicos.

Dio un gran inhalo al cigarro que tenía en los labios y lo retiro con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda aun tenia prensados los lentes oscuros entre sus dedos, tal vez en verdad sino tendría algo que esconder, de ser así lo hubiera dejado entrar a su casa cuando realmente lo necesitaba, también le hubiera permitido que Kiba le quitase los lentes cuando tuvo la oportunidad y lo principal, Shino no tendría que usar una bufanda que tapaba la mitad de su rostro acompañado de unos lentes de lo mas anticuado. Tenía que hacerle demasiadas preguntas cuando viera de nuevo al pálido misterioso, si quería convertirse en un cliente suyo al menos Kiba debería de conocer un poco de su historia así como Shino conocía parte de la anatomía del desaliñado; era un convenio justo.

Kiba miro hacia enfrente para poder despabilarse un poco y fue en ese justo momento que vio el apenas conocido carro deportivo negro, no pensaba tener que exponerse tan rápido y hacerle muchas preguntas a una persona que muy apenas habla dos palabras por minuto; pero se armo de valor y decidió cruzar la calle que lo separaba del coche, aventando su cigarrillo en el camino para anticiparse y apagarlo con el zapato apretando mas los lentes negros que su amigo el rubio le había facilitado. Quedo exactamente frente del auto y desde ahí miraba con exactitud la poca piel que la bufanda como los lentes le permitían, respiro hondo y decidió ir a la puerta del copiloto; no necesitaba pedir permiso de entrar ya daba por enterado que Shino lo buscaba a él, si quiera se molesto en pedir que le quitara el seguro a la puerta por que esta ya estaba destrabada desde que Shino se estaciono en ese lugar. Se colocó en el proporcionado asiento de cuero negro, y apretando aun los lentes oscuros se dio vuelta para encarar al piloto.

-tengo unas cosas que preguntarte…

Continuara…

* * *

**Red Crayon Princess**: uff así o más frustrante!... creo que las deje con las mismas preguntas de siempre… o creo que hasta con más!!!... pero no se preocupen que se contestaran con el tiempo… o si no yo me encargare de contestar… algunas… ah y la moneda que estoy manejando en el fic cuando Kiba dice **"son 500 pesos más"** es la moneda nacional mexicana… el cambio son… hasta ahora son 13.5 pesos = a un dólar americano… ahí háganle la cuenta. y aquí hago mención de **Rock-lee…** recuerden que salió en el primer capi!...

Ah y también hago unos cuantos comentarios sobre la gente mayor… yo los respeto mucho y me gusta mucho platicar con ellos, no se crean lo que puse aquí, solo es lo que piensa Kiba de los hombres mayores de edad que van con un joven a tener sexo

Necesito hacer una recapitulación, a que en el fic puse algo como **"lo hubiera dejado entrar a su casa y hubiera dejado que Kiba le quitase los lentes"**… bueno lo de la casa fue en el capi 5 y lo de los lentes fue en el 2…

Bueno chicas fue un gusto publicar este capítulo!... espero que nos sigamos leyendo en el que sigue! Dtb!*


	9. Cinco Preguntas

**Infielmente tuyo**

_Por: Red Crayon Princess_

_._

_**Red Crayon Princess**_: ¡uy! Vaya que me tome un merecido "break"… es que las vacaciones ameritan salir de la ciudad a un pueblo donde no hay señal de celular y mucho menos nextel TT_TT… asi que las épocas decembrinas me la pase con la familia un poco aislada de la comunicación pero regordeta de alegría :D… espero que la hayan pasado igual que yo! pff no se que le pasa al FF... pero no puedo centrar el titulo! ni el del fic, ni el del capi...pero en fin, espero y se vea bien para ustedes...

**Para:**

**Aerumna**: ¡lo sé! El capitulo no pudo tener otro título más que ese… quedaba más que perfecto y que súper bien que quieras seguir leyendo… me dan mas ánimos de escribir! Y sobre la exclusividad que tiene Shino con Kiba pues es en parte cierto (oh babas!) y pues… mi tan afamado regreso fue después de tanta fiesta decembrina… espero y te guste este capítulo!

**Skyrus no Danna**: de hecho la escena con el viejecito me tomo algo de tiempo escribirla… como ya había puesto antes, me cuesta mucho imaginarme a Kiba con otras personas que no sean Shino y conforme a lo de los lentes… por dios! Yo quiero que se los quite!... pero si así es Shino ya ni modo… pero se friega en mi fic! Haha le hare quitárselos… pero más adelante :D espero te guste este capítulo, nos leemos!

**Arielle Uzumaki:** ¿verdad que odiaste al viejo rabo-verde? Yo también…aunque haya sido un personaje inventado para ese capítulo y créeme… no querrás que Shikamaru aparezca por que se armar tremendo zafarrancho!... ¿Shino prófugo? Creo que te estás adelantando un poco… no estoy afirmando ni negando nada! Y Naruto si tiene pareja y si… es Sasuke… pero como la historia se centra mas en Kiba por es que casi no pasan…

**Kkshi-lover:** lo se! Me encanta añadirle ese toque de misterio y drama a cada capítulo, espero y me este saliendo todo bien… ¿me está saliendo bien? Oh! Y que fue lo que no aclare desde el primer capitulo… no lo recuerdo…cambiando de tema… PAISANA! oh que gusto me da encontrarme con alguien de mi sangre tolteca! :D nos seguimos leyendo! Y espero que te guste este capitulo

_**Red Crayon Princess**_: y ni adivinaran que pasa en este capítulo… la dudas de Kiba serán resueltas!... bueno solo unas cuantas y si, SOLO SI, escoge muy bien las preguntas que le hará a nuestro ya tan querido misterioso

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9.- Cinco Preguntas**

-tengo unas cosas que preguntarte- y vaya que le tenía que aclarar más dudas que nada, pero tenía por enterado que tendría que llevársela despacio conforme a las preguntas.

-eso después…- menciono con la voz ronca que tanto le caracterizaba mientras ponía el vehículo en marcha.

Kiba se encogió en el asiento negro encogiéndose de modo que pareciera un cachorro con frio que se acurrucaba en cualquier lugar cálido. Tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden al igual que las preguntas que iba a hacer, debía de ser seguro y preciso en lo que iba a decir. No quería hacer cuestiones tontas y recibir respuestas igual de inútiles; pero tampoco quería ser demasiado directo por temor que el chico misterioso se sintiera ofendido y no quisiera responder alguna otra pregunta. Algo se le ocurriría.

Y decir alguna palabra más se dejo llevar por el camino que el chico misterioso tomara, ya sea en el monte, en la carretera o en alguna villa de espantos; mientras no le faltara dinero al desaliñado, éste iba a donde fuera, a donde el cliente le pida ir o a cualquier lugar para platicar. Pero no sabía el "porque" de que Shino lo llevara a otros lugares muy distantes para tener acercamientos y lo rechace cuando Kiba va con el… ¿es que acaso tiene que ser Shino quien lo busque? Bueno, en parte la pregunta seria contestada de que Shino es el cliente y a donde él quisiera ir, la obligación de Kiba era seguirlo.

Pero tenía tantas ganas de conocer alguna parte de la vida del chico misterioso, tanto que mientras éste último conducía; Kiba se perdía mirándolo fijamente, contemplando la poca piel que dejaba ver con esa bufanda y los lentes oscuros mientras maldecía mentalmente al tipo que había inventado las gafas oscuras. Pestañeo y se dio cuenta que se había quedado en un tipo de trance, miro hacia abajo esperando que Shino no le haya visto; centro su vista en sus propias manos y fue ahí donde encontró las gafas que su rubio amigo le había dado anteriormente, inconscientemente las tenia agarradas muy fuerte de manera que la sangre no circulaba por sus dedos y estaban de un color muy aperlado a diferencia de su mano. Tenia que hacer preguntas y eran obligadas para subir de nivel.

Sintió como el coche se detuvo, no le extraño el no conocer el paisaje y mucho menos que el chico misterioso no dijera palabra alguna durante todo el recorrido, ya que estaba más metido en sus problemas internos como para poder concentrarse en otra cosa. Apenas iba a preguntar algo cuando la voz ronca de Shino lo sorprendió.

-pásate al asiento trasero…- dicho esto, el chico de piel nívea abrió su puerta, pasándose así al asiento trasero –no lo repetiré dos veces…

Eso sí que era una amenaza, Kiba volteo a ver al chico pálido a lo que éste ultimo alzo una ceja dando a entender que la intimidación era del todo cierta y era posible que lo moliera a golpes si no le hacía caso, el desaliñado no pudo evitar quedar anonadado viéndolo, como si otro trance le estuviera a punto de ocurrir; pestañeo varias veces y bajo la mirada a los lentes que estrujaba con gran fuerza entre sus manos, los tiro al suelo del carro y se dirigió al asiento trasero.

-ya estoy aquí- volteo a verlo esperando que se quitara los lentes o al menos la bufanda

Sin poder esperarlo, Shino se abalanzo sobre él y aprisiono las manos del desaliñado por sobre su nuca con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra subía un poco la camisa de Kiba. El castaño puedo ver a la perfección como Shino se mordía el labio inferior, todo gracias a que cuando el chico pálido se abalanzo sobre él, de algún modo su bufanda cayo quien sabe dónde. Pero Kiba no quería ver los labios rosados del chico misterioso, aunque agradeció que la bufanda se cayera, pero el castaño ansiaba ver los ojos de Shino; no importaba si era ciego o no, solo quería quitar esa duda que le carcomía el cerebro. Se sorprendió de sobre manera que mientras Kiba estaba cavilando en su interior, Shino ya tenía su mano dentro de la camisa al tiempo que estaba tocando su torso con gran delicadeza y bajó su cabeza a la altura del castaño

-cinco preguntas…- susurro el pálido en el oído del otro, mientras aprisionaba aun mas las manos del último y para terminar se atrevió a lamer el cuello donde anteriormente un señor rabo-verde le había dejado unas odiosas marcas

-¡¿qué haces?!- aunque la acción tan inesperada le encanto, la pregunta era más que obligada, tenía que saber si lo estaba haciendo por que quería o solo por alguna otra cosa estúpida

-haciendo que disfrutes…- ahogo una risita y ahora besaba el cuello de Kiba

-¿qué?- alguien tenía que informarle al chico pálido que el que tenía que disfrutar era el cliente, no el prestador de servicios, y por más que le doliera al castaño, ese era su trabajo.

-yo que tu cuidaría mis preguntas… te quedan cuatro…-

Y así fue como comenzó el juego de Shino en el desaliñado, ¿cómo era capaz del chico pálido conocer ese estúpido juego de flirteo? Kiba sabía perfectamente las reglas, ya que Naruto se las había explicado con anterioridad; estas contaban en que dos personas estaban en una especie de "arreglo" el juego en si era para saber ciertas cosas de la persona con la que coqueteas, ambas personas contaban con 5 preguntas para hacérselas al otro jugador, las interrogaciones podrían ser tan estúpidas como quieran o tan subidas de tono como deseen; pero el juego terminaba cuando un jugador hacia una pregunta al otro y este otro la contestaba con otra pregunta, ya que eso daba a entender que no quería contestar, no importa cuantas preguntas se hayan hecho si esto ultimo sucedía el juego se daba por terminado.

Sin tener intención de hacerlo, Kiba ya había gastado una de sus preguntas, tenía que pensar muy bien qué hacer con las otras cuatro que le quedaban, no podía ser ni muy simple para no perder la oportunidad, o muy fuera de contexto para que el otro chico le conteste con otra pregunta y que el juego se acabara cuando apenas está comenzando, pero para eso el desaliñado tenía que empezar su juego. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se alarmó cuando sintió una lengua en su ombligo, un poco más debajo de donde las cicatrices de los latigazos apenas se estaban curando, un gemido de escapo de su boca sin planteárselo. Cerró sus ojos, si por primera vez en tanto tiempo podía disfrutar de su mediocre trabajo, lo haría sin chistar.

-¿te gusta?...- se escucho una voz ronca chocar contra su estomago

-¡cinco preguntas!- se apuro a decir el castaño antes de que algún gemido se le escapara otra vez al mismo tiempo que cerraba aun mas los ojos, con esa mención dio por iniciado su juego.

-esa no es una respuesta…- podía sentir el aliento de Shino hacerle cosquillas en su estomago, deseaba que esa sensación perdurara por siempre ya que era la más placentera hasta ahora.

-si…- ahogo rápidamente un gemido en su garganta y alzo sus caderas, dando por ultimo un respiración agitada.

-¿no me digas que ya te estás endureciendo?- esta vez no siento la respiración en su estomago, por lo que supuso que el chico pálido ya había alzado su cabeza y de seguro lo miraba divertido.

Kiba abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarse que por algún milagro divino o por los movimientos que el pálido hacia en el estomago del castaño, los lentes habían abandonado sus ojos; volteo rápidamente a su rostro, pero las estúpidas gafas seguían pegadas al rostro de Shino ¿Qué acaso había un pegamento especial del cual Kiba no tenía conocimiento? Tenía intención de hacer esa pregunta, pero era completamente estúpido gastar una oportunidad de conocer algún tipo de misterio que envolvía a Shino con esa inútil cuestión. Shino bajo su cadera hasta empatarla con el desaliñado lo que hizo que este ultimo recordara que el juego seguía corriendo e hizo memoria por recordar la pregunta que el pálido le había hecho.

-está bien… no te lo digo…- ahora era más difícil de hablar con el chico misterioso frotándose contra el –te quedan 3

Ahora la frotación ya era un hecho y Kiba no podía echarse para atrás ya que la sensación le ayudaba a seguir aunque no lo quisiera, era como si lo hiciera por puro impulso o algo que necesitaba hacer. Cerró los ojos muy fuerte para poder dejarse llevar por las oleadas de placer y también para encender mas sus sentidos; escucho como Shino le susurraba inevitablemente en el oído.

Ahora se concentro más en los sonidos, más parecidos a gruñidos, que hacia el chico misterioso y no pudo evitar pensar en las tontas preguntas que hizo anteriormente "¿ya te estás endureciendo?" ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Era muy obvio que no iba a citar textualmente lo que estaba pensando, no gastaría una oportunidad a lo tonto; debía de pensar muy bien en las preguntas, que no fueran demasiado directas para que no terminara el juego y tampoco muy poco útiles como para no sacarle provecho. Las cavilaciones del desaliñado terminaron cuando el chico misterioso hizo un movimiento muy brusco, ocasionando que Kiba se golpeara en la cabeza con la agarradera de la puerta y los quejidos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡espera! No me empujes tan fuerte- el castaño alejo a su compañero para tratar de sentarse, pero este último no lo dejo y lo volvió a aprisionar por ambas manos, haciendo que se golpeara nuevamente -¿no podemos ir tu casa?... digo, ahí es un poco más espacioso que tu carro- se logro salir del agarre del aperlado para sobar su cabeza

-no es un lugar seguro…- se veía que le gustaba estar al mando por el modo en que terminaba cada oración con una sonrisa retorcida plasmada en su rostro.

-¿seguro?... a mí me pareció una fortaleza la última vez que fui, anda ¡vamos!- ahora lo golpeaba insistentemente en el hombro

-ese lugar es todo… menos seguro…te quedan dos preguntas…

¡2 preguntas! Era todo lo que le quedaba para poder averiguar gran parte de la vida del pálido, para poder quitarse la espinita de lo que seria. Miro hacia donde el chico aun se encontraba sobre él, con esa sonrisa burlona y con ese toque de superioridad; llego a pensar que el chico misterioso hizo que se golpeara a propósito, de manera que explotara el castaño y se expresara por medio de preguntas para así gastar sus oportunidades. Mientras más pensaba en esa opción, mas se daba cuenta que podría ser verdad.

Shino se dejo caer al lado del desaliñado dejándole muy poco espacio para mantener el equilibrio y evitar caer del asiento, si el pálido quería sacarlo de quicio en verdad que lo estaba logrando, pero Kiba se menciona así mismo que no se dejaría llevar ahora por sus impulsos y controlaría mas su boca para evitar hacer preguntas innecesarias. Kiba se posiciona justo arriba de las caderas de Shino y comenzó con el vaivén de caderas, tal vez así evitaría que el misterioso lo agarrase por sorpresa y lo atacaría con otras cosas. De pronto sintió las manos del pálido postrarse sobre su trasero, haciendo las oleadas más tranquilas

-¿sabías que fumar causa cáncer?- pregunto Shino sacando la tan arrugada cajetilla de cigarros de la bolsa trasera del pantalón del castaño, tal parece que las preguntas serias no son lo fuerte para el chico misterioso.

-si, pero de algo me voy a morir… y que mejor que sea yo quien controle mi destino…- se mordió la lengua más de dos veces antes de hacer una pregunta, estaba tan acostumbrado a acabar las oraciones con un "¿no?" o con "¿no crees?"

Conocía el juego de pies a cabeza, y según sus estadísticas a Kiba le quedaban 2 preguntas al igual que a Shino, así que se declaraba un empate. Tenía que pensar más bien en sus otras dos preguntas antes de hacer una estupidez, también debía controlar sus instintos por explotar ente cualquier cosa; ¿Cuál será la próxima pregunta para el raro? Esas dos preguntas eran lo único que le quedaban, no lo podía echar a perder después de tanto que le costó que accediera a responder, debía redimirse ya que las antiguas tres preguntas fueron una tontería y todo por que de algún modo Shino se las arreglo para agotar la tan poca paciencia del desaliñado y sacarle ventaja; se decidió arriesgar todo con la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Por qué usas lentes?-

La pregunta ya estaba hecho, era de vida o muerte que la contestara, pero las posibilidades de que le respondiera con otra pregunta y que se acabara el juego eran muy altas, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? El que no arriesga no gana… pero era demasiado directa la pregunta, era muy factible que lo viera como un ataque y se niegue a contestar. Escucho un gran suspiro justo debajo de él, tal vez si le respondería está bien.

-es por mi trabajo…- Kiba se sorprendió que no le dijera otra cosa que realmente no era y de la sinceridad con la que se escuchaba su timbre de voz

-¿Cuál es tu trabajo?- se aventuro a hacer su última pregunta sin pensarlo demasiado

Ya todo estaba dicho, ahora faltaba que Shino escogiera muy bien sus palabras para que de algún modo el desaliñado pudiera entender mejor las cosas, sabía que esa la iba a responder ¿Quién estaría muy avergonzado de su trabajo que no lo mencionaría en un simple juego? Así que sabía que la ultima la tenia más que ganada por lo que no se preocupo con la respuesta, pero si era algo que deseaba conocer en el fondo. También tenía la certeza de que el juego continuara porque a Shino aún le quedan dos preguntas que hacer y estaba listo para lo que viniera, aun si fuera algo vergonzoso como la primera pregunta del pálido, en este momento se podría decir que se sentía muy cómodo con Shino como para no hablar de otra cosa. Esto último le comenzaba a aterrara Kiba, no se podían mezclar los sentimientos con el trabajo, no se podía estar enamorando de un chico que solo lo busca por las noches y lo lleva a lugares muy apartados, podría ser peligroso ¿no?... pero si le hubiera querido hacer algo, ya lo hubiera hecho; Kiba demostraba ser en ocasiones una persona muy ingenua así que de haberlo querido ya le hubiera pasado algo peor con el chico pálido ¿eso significaba un avance? Pero avance de que, su relación solo era de cliente-vendedor, solo eso.

Dejo de pensar para poder escuchar la respuesta del chico pálido, estaba demasiado tiempo en su mente que podría perderse de no ser que la persona que estuviera frente tuyo te hiciera volver. Pero, ¿por qué no hablaba Shino?, ¿Qué acaso la pregunta fue muy directa?... que Kiba recordara solo le pregunto que cual era su trabajo, no creía que fuera algo difícil de responder; la espera termino cuando el chico misterioso suspiro sonoramente, Kiba estaba seguro que después de ese suspiro vendría la respuesta

-¿conoces a Shikamaru?...

.

Continuara…

* * *

_**Red Crayon Princess**_: oh my! Así o mas drama haha… ¿qué puedo decir? Me encanta el drama!!! Pero esto se volvió mas como un capitulo dentro de la mente de Kiba, me gusto mucho… espero de que me tarde mucho, pero deben entenderme!... me agarre tremendo puente :D

Las espero en el próximo capibble que creo creo creo creo estará más emocionante que este

Nos leemos luego! Dtb

Xoxo~


	10. La Iniciación

**Infielmente Tuyo**

_Por: Red Crayon Princess_

_Red Crayon Princess_: dios! Me tarde dos días!... ne no fue mucho!... espero… ya cuando escuche los grillos entonces si me voy a preocupar, asi que como me tarde un par de días lo alargue un poco… espero y les guste!

PARA:

**Arielle Uzumaki**: gracias por escribir! De hecho… mas delante te vas a dar cuenta de para quien trabaja Shino y te aseguro que te vas a quedar con los ojos cuadrados… conforme a las preguntas de Kiba… quise que Kiba desperdiciara las preguntas para que se quedara con la espinita de preguntar mas… y el juego no existe realmente, fue algo que invente, pero si salió bueno el juego de las preguntas… Y espero que te guste este capitulo! Nos leemos!

**Aerumna**: que bien que te haya gustado! Ves que esta vez no tarde?... eso espero… y shino no trabaja exactamente con Shikamaru, pero mas delante te vas a dar cuenta para quien trabaja… y voy a dejar que Kiba sufra un poco (creo que soy mala) y las musas me abandonaron por varios días… pero que bien y espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Kkshi-lover**: que bien que te gusto.. y por los ojos que escribiste creo que te quedaste muy picad... Esta bien… no tendre ningún puente mas… solo por que kkshi-lover lo menciona… y aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste!

**Skyrus no Danna:** Shino no trabaja exactamente con Shikamaru… bueno… mas tarde lo vas a saber y recuerda que la voz que se escucho cuando Kiba fue a visitar a Shino para que le curara las heridas fue de una mujer…gracias por leer mi historia y me halagas mucho en el review… ya me sonroje… y aquí esta el próximo! Espero que te guste!

_Red Crayon Princess_: y en este capitulo vamos a ver alguna clase de iniciación y nuestro desaliñado se va a encargar de llevarla a cabo asi que aviso que este capitulo tiene SHOTA!... sobre aviso no hay engaño! Espero que les guste!

**

* * *

**

Cap. 10 La Iniciación

-Conoces a Shikamaru?

Esa era la pregunta por la que el chico misterioso dio por terminado el juego y la última pregunta en el mundo que se le pudo ocurrir a Kiba que sea mencionada por alguien. ¿Cómo es que el pálido chico conocía al bastardo de Shikamaru? O tal vez ya se había convertido en algún tipo de leyenda mientras el desaliñado estaba ignorando todo lo relacionado a él. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo por el que Shino le preguntó ya no tenía importancia ahora; ya que Kiba se levanto de encima del chico misterioso y corrió lo más que sus piernas poco entrenadas le permitían.

Aun no sabía dónde estaba exactamente pero eso le importo muy poco, volteo un momento hacia atrás a donde el carro negro aun seguía varado al lado de la calle y con las luces encendidas. Detuvo su marcha en parte la curiosidad ¿Qué le habría pasado a Shino que no lo seguía? Espera… ¿quería que lo siguiera? Tal vez en algún lugar remoto quisiera que el pálido lo detuviese como toda telenovela mediocre; pero la segunda razón por la que no siguió corriendo fue porque sus pulmones no estaban acostumbrados a respirar de lleno la brisa congelante de la madrugada.

-ven…- escucho como un susurro la voz de Shino, quien estaba a menos de tres metros

¿Cómo le hizo para correr tan sigilosamente? Lo peor fue que no se miraba cansado ni abrumado por la larga caminata. Mientras Kiba respiraba sonoramente por la boca y se recargo sobre sus rodillas con ambas manos; el misterioso chico solo se mantenía de pie, aunque era poco notorio el alzar y bajar de su pecho solo se podía observar cómo salía cierto humo de su boca, producto de lo caliente de su aliento al exponerse a la fría madrugada.

-no…- respondió jadeante el desaliñado, el miedo aun recorría sus venas

Obligo a sus piernas a correr por segunda vez, pero ya estaba más que cansado por lo que trotar parecía una mejor idea ahora, pero Shino estaba caminando justo detrás y sintió cuando le jalo la camisa por el cuello y lo arrojo al suelo. Kiba cerró los ojos y espero el inevitable golpe de su trasero con el frio pavimento y así fue; después esperaba que el chico misterioso le golpeara por desobedecerlo, pero no fue así. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Shino frente suyo de cuclillas a muy poca distancia del, vio su frente la cual estaba algo arrugada eso daba a entender dos cosas, o estaba preocupado o estaba demasiado enojado.

-cuando te diga que vengas… no corras…- puso su mano derecha en el cabello lleno de nudos de Kiba y lo hizo hacia atrás, como si lo estuviera regañando, pero después deslizo su mano por la cabeza del desaliñado hasta quedarse en su mejilla –regresa al auto…- se puso de pie y camino con dirección al auto.

En parte podría darle la razón al pálido y volver al carro ¿pero quién le diría que no era una trampa? Pero tampoco se podía quedar a la intemperie, podría resfriarse o peor aún, le podrían robar lo el mísero dinero que cargaba en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. Así que opto por seguirlo en su caminata, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a lamentar ese día, pero ahora necesitaba que lo llevaran al bar.

El camino al bar fue exactamente o más silencioso que el del principio, Kiba realmente no se atrevía a iniciar una conversación y menos sabiendo que conocía a Shikamaru ¿y qué tal si fue Shino quien lo ayudo a salir? O si tal vez, solo tal vez, fue su abogado y le ayudo a que la condena no fuera muy larga. Ahora se sentía como un estúpido haciendo preguntas en su mente sin la intención de exteriorizarlas para al menos sentirse con menos peso.

El vehículo se detuvo justo frente al bar donde Kiba laboraba y este ultimo sabia que por más preguntas que le hiciera ese día no contestaría alguna; así que solo se bajo del auto, no sin antes recoger las gafas que había tirado en el suelo falso del carro del pálido. Cerró la puerta tras suyo y espero que quizás el chico misterioso bajara la ventanilla del asiento del copiloto y le explicara algunas de las cosas locas que habían sucedido ese día, pero apenas y puso ambos pies fuera de la distancia algo permitida del vehículo y Shino piso muy fuerte el acelerador haciendo que las llantas chillasen en el pavimento. Tal vez esa era la última vez que lo vería y lo sabía muy bien.

Kiba decidió olvidar ese mal rato acostándose, o más bien dicho tumbándose en su cama a decir verdad ya no esperaba nada de la vida si esta se empeñaba en hacer añicos las cosas buenas que te da, tal vez debería tirar todo por la borda y empezar desde cero ¿pero cómo hacerle cuando el fantasma de tu ex te persigue a donde sea que vas? Y así empezó la noche en vela el desaliñado, para cuando el sol se asomo por su ventana no pegado los ojos en ningún momento. Y la tranquilidad seguiría en su habitación, hasta que cierto rubio se empeño en arruinarla.

-Kiba despierta, ¡te tengo buenas noticias!- llego el rubio gritando "en toda la extensión de la palabra" al cuarto de Kiba al tiempo que lo movía del hombro

-dime…- mencionaba un poco modorro, a decir verdad no había hablado desde el incidente con Shino.

-tenemos una iniciación… y te necesitamos afuera

-por dio Naruto… ¿tienes idea de la hora que es?- cubría su rostro con ambas manos, no es que tuviera sueño, pero si algo de flojera

-son como las…12 del medio día- volteo el blondo hacia un reloj de mesa olvidado

-¡las doce!

-¿tiene algo de malo?

La verdad no tenía nada de malo, pero eso quería decir que se había pasado toda la madrugada y parte del día en estado vegetativo en su cama, hasta podría correr el riesgo que le salieran llagas de donde no se movía de lugar. Eso en verdad amenazaba con ser algo malo

-no… nada…

-está bien… ¿quieres venir afuera?

Naruto emprendió la caminata desde el desordenado cuarto del desaliñado hasta las escaleras donde se solían reunir para atraer a los clientes, pero había algo raro ese día ya que todos los "vendedores de caricias" se reunieron en una improvisada rueda, dejando en el centro a un niño que no sobrepasaba a simple vista los 13 años. Kiba ya sabía lo que seguía después; era esa clase de iniciación que justo también tuvo el desaliñado y su rubio amigo para poder entrar a trabajar en ese ámbito, pero lo que no terminaba de entender era el "porque" le habían interrumpido de su intensa cavilación.

-¿quieren que yo haga la iniciación, cierto?- menciono Kiba apuntándose así mismo con el dedo índice

-veras Kiba…- intentaba hablar Rock Lee, quien formaba parte del circulo

-sí, queremos que tú hagas la iniciación- le corto el rubio de una manera tan seria que nadie pensaría que ese chico se la pasaba molestando a todo el mundo

Kiba se acerco al chico y al llegar al círculo todos se hicieron a un lado, dejando al desaliñado en compañía del infante, quien volteo su rostro hacia arriba para poder observar mejor al recién llegado; aunque los chicos seguían llegando a los bares en busca de trabajo a casi nadie se le otorgaba el trabajo ya que no completaban parte de su "entrenamiento" el cual era impartido por sus superiores, y en este momento el superior era Kiba. Ser el superior tenía sus ventajas, como el de ser el que más cobraba, pero también era el que más pedían las personas al llegar al bar y el mas recomendado. Por dar el mejor servicio en el bar el castaño fue el elegido para ocupar ese puesto.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto al fin Kiba, dirigiéndose al menor

-Konohamaru, señor

-ven Konohamaru – Kiba hizo una seña para que el niño lo siguiera al interior de su casa

La idea de la iniciación le perturbaba a veces, ya que él no era de estarse cogiendo a niños, pero era lo que tenía que hacer casi por obligación; y hasta podía creer cual fue la verdadera razón por la cual lo habían escogido a él, aparte de ser el primero de los que estaban en el circulo anterior en entrar al negocio, era que Kiba sea lo que fuera demostraba ser compasivo y hasta un poco dulce con las iniciaciones.

Ahora entraba a su cuarto y volteo a ver al pequeño, quien lo seguía de cerca justo detrás suyo y cuando Kiba se detuvo frente a su cama se dio la vuelta para encarar al niño. El infante apenas y le llegaba a la altura del pecho, no pudo describir realmente lo que sintió el desaliñado cuando el pequeño lo miro desde abajo y creía entender un poco a los pedófilos cuando un pequeño se les presentaba frente, el chiquillo tenía unos ojos muy expresivos hasta que decidió pasar a otra cosa antes.

-¿sabes besar?- pregunto Kiba viendo como los labios del pequeño eran escondidos y relamidos por su lengua

-no he besado a alguien… pero no ha de ser difícil…- el chico respondió con coraje, la actitud del pequeño le comenzaba a gustar a Kiba

-bésame…

Se acerco al chico agarrándolo primero por los hombros por si se arrepentía el menor a último momento, pero el menor agarro la camisa del desaliñado por el cuello y besaba de una manera muy torpe a Kiba, hasta que este ultimo lo hizo hacia atrás.

-usa menos la lengua- espeto el mayor –fíjate como lo hago yo… dame tu lengua- y ahora se acercaba otra vez al pequeño y estaba esperando porque metiera su lengua en su boca mientras lo besaba, cuando la tuvo la succiono rápidamente con los labios emitiendo un sonido muy extraño y a la vez excitador.

El menor se separo de golpe, abrió los ojos demasiado y se tapo la boca con ambas manos. Ese comportamiento era demasiado infantil hasta para Kiba ¿como pretendía tener clientes si le avergonzaba un beso bien plantado? Pero luego vio como el niño bajaba ambas manos y sonreía de una forma muy comprometedora.

-eso fue genial…- susurro el menor -¿lo podemos repetir?

-en un momento más… ahora te voy a enseñar a conquistar a los clientes- Kiba le hizo una seña de que se esperara justo donde lo había dejado, mientras caminaba hacia el respaldo de su cama y se sentó en el colchón recargándose sobre la pared –primero mírame como si fuera lo ultimo a lo que te aferrarías a vivir

El chico parecía no entender muy bien, así que solo miro a Kiba directamente a los ojos y su respiración entrecortada daba a entender que el menor ya estaba muy excitado con solo un beso. Le tendría que enseñar a contenerse sino el pobre chiquillo acabaría viniéndose en la primera caricia o peor aún, se podrían aprovechar los clientes de la situación. Todo iba muy bien hasta que el chico ya no supo qué hacer y se quedo justo en el lado de la cama donde Kiba lo había dejado, por lo que el desaliñado volvió a hablar:

-gatea hasta mi…- una sonrisa se le había dibujado al mayor después de pronunciar ciertas palabras, cuando lo tuvo a la altura apropiada le agarro ahora por el rostro –ahora bésame como lo hicimos antes…

Kiba agarraba el rostro del menor como si se fuera a quebrar o despedazar al momento de soltarlo, pero aun así se limitaba a poder sentir algo por el pequeño demonio ya que su cabeza estaba demasiado atareada como para poder dejarse sentir algo. Pero aun así cambio de lugar con el menor por lo que dio como resultado que el cuerpo del pequeño estaba arrinconado entre el desaliñado y el colchón. Ahora si se estaba dejando llevar pensando que era otra persona quien estaba bajo de él cuando cerraba los ojos, pero los débiles gemidos del chico lo hacían regresar a la normalidad.

-¿es tu primera vez…?- se atrevió a cuestionar el mayor, a lo que el niño negó notoriamente –se que mientes… así que seré gentil- Kiba sabía que el pequeño mentía por la forma de mirarlo, se veía claramente el pánico mezclado con nerviosismo en su mirar.

Se separo para poder admirar el diminuto cuero debajo de él y a partir de ahí comenzó por quitarle los pantalones primero, seguido de su camisa, dejando al último las ropas interiores del pequeño. Cuando se tomo un tiempo para mirarlo de nuevo, observo claramente como el chico ya estaba muy excitado como para seguir con juegos preliminares; estaba completamente listo para que empezara la función.

-Solo… por favor… - pedía como una súplica el menor agarrándole las ropas a Kiba

El desaliñado metió el dedo índice y el medio en su boca para preparar al chico, sabía que el menor estaba en su límite y comenzaría a pedirle que lo penetrara lo antes posible, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso con el pequeño, ya que la primera vez suele ser dolorosa e inolvidable. Humedeció lo más que pudo sus dedos y por fin lo inserto en la estrechez del menor, quien no resistió más y dio un gran gemido al abrazarse del mayor.

-voy a entrar…- sentencio claramente el desaliñado –solo espera…- se retiro un poco para masturbarse, lo del pedofilismo no se le daba.

Kiba se dio masajes lo mas que pudo, pero era algo difícil hacerlo por su propia cuenta, y menos si no tenia inspiración para que su "herramienta" se ponga a trabajar; estaba bien que el chico estuviera bajo suyo contorsionándose con cada girada que le daba a sus dedos dentro de él, pero no le parecía nada excitante, no entendía como a ciertas personas les volvía locas tener a un chico menor retorciéndose.

Cuando por fin entro dentro del menor no pudo evitar gemir de la estrechez a donde se había logrado meter, no podía creer que los dedos que anteriormente había penetrado al pequeño no fueron suficientes para dilatarlo; por parte del menor grito a más no poder cuando Kiba termino de introducirse y hasta se abrazo lo mas que pudo de él, dejando que sus uñas se clavaran en la espalda del desaliñado.

-Espera… ¡duele!- grito el chico enterrándole más las uñas al mayor

-Estas muy… pinche… estrecho… - las palabras se le cortaban al desaliñado entre cada embestida

Los minutos pasaron muy lento para Kiba, quería terminar para poder salir del chico. Escuchaba los gemidos del menor que se aceleraban de ritmo cada vez más, eso significaba que ya estaba cerca de llegar y el mayor estaba también al límite; trato de hacer que pasara rápido, pero debía de tener cuidado con la piel sensible del niño, así que no podía embestirlo ni muy rápido ni muy profundo. La mente en blanco de Kiba fue la clave para poder llegar conforme al orgasmo, pero no se atrevería a eyacular dentro del menor; así que cuando sintió que se "venia" se salió repentinamente del pequeño.

El menor se desparramo sobre la cama de Kiba, tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada; el desaliñado contemplo al menor desde la cara hasta la cintura, vio como un liquido blanco se escurría de torso así que volteo a verse el estomago y verifico que también estaba manchado del mismo liquido ¿en qué momento se había "venido" el menor, que Kiba ni enterado estaba? O quizás estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que solo se concentro en penetrar al chico y salir de dentro. Volteo la vista al niño pero noto que estaba dormido, se acomodo al lado del menor y paso un brazo sobre su cuerpo.

-y yo que apenas te iba a comentar del letargo…

.Continuara…

* * *

_Red Crayon Princess:_ como leyeron el shota?... por mas que trate de imaginarme a Kiba con Konohamaru... nomas no podia!... las musas de la inspiracion del yaoi me abandonaron a ultimo momento las muy méndigas!... y apartir de aqui... se va a saber un poco mas de Kiba, Naruto y los demas sexoservidores... OM MY! quien se hubiera imaginado en su sano juicio a Gaara como sexoservidor?!... bueno... yo me lo imaginaba como gigoló...

gracias por leer!

xoxo~


	11. Cloroformo

**Infielmente Tuyo**

Por: Red Crayon Princess

_**Red Crayon Princess**__: esta vez sí que me tarde! Y en verdad lo siento! Ya lo tenía escrito, pero no se por qué no lo subí!!... creo que me confié demasiado… bueno ya sin más preámbulos…_

**Para:**

**Kkshi-lover**: créeme que yo también pensé lo mismo! Oh my!! Pero si Gaara esta como quiere el pelado ese!! xD… aquí esta la continuación! Espero que te guste mucho!

**Aerumna**: la pareja de Konohamaru y Kiba fue de lo mas pervertido que se me pudo ocurrir, pero necesitaba a alguien que estuviera ahí para lo que sigue a continuación! Y conforme a los orígenes de los chicos, en este vas a conocer como fue que Kiba llego ahí…y lo más importante.. quien fue su iniciador! Espero que te guste!

**Kami-haruka**: se podría decir que Shino conoce a Shikamaru! Pero te sorprenderá saber el "como" es que lo conoce! O.O! espero y te guste este capítulo!

**Arielle Uzumaki:** la pareja de Kiba y Konohamaru fue algo pervertido que decidí hacer, es que necesitaba a alguien con quien Kiba se metiera para lo que va a pasar en este capítulo… si tienes razón! Cada capítulo vemos a Kiba con alguien diferente… ¿ crees que algún día siente cabeza? Y sobre lo del iniciador del cachorro… aquí te vas a enterar quien fue su iniciador! Y te enteraras de ciertas cosas! Espero y te guste este capítulo!

_**RCP**__: y en este capitulo veremos quien fue el iniciador de Kiba y el "por que" decidió entrar a ese mundo… disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Cap. 11.- Cloroformo**

Los días siguieron pasando y la iniciación ya parecía entrenamiento, ya que desde que llego el chico al bar, éste ni salía a ejercer su "trabajo" y tampoco se dejaba entrenar con otros. Tal parecía que el menor se había convertido en la nueva mascota de Kiba o en su nueva sombra ya que no se le despegaba en ningún momento del día ni de la noche, y ahora que los hábitos del desaliñado cambiaron en cuanto el menor llego a ese lugar. A Kiba ya no se le veía por las afueras del bar en las noches y ni hablar de los clientes, quienes preguntaban acerca de la repentina ausencia del desaliñado.

Era tarde y el sol apenas se estaba ocultando, cuando Kiba salió de su "cueva" proclamada así por el rubio dando a entender que eran contadas las veces en las que el desaliñado salía de su cuarto; Kiba junto con el menor a un lado tomaron asiento a las afueras del establecimiento, en las ya conocidas escaleras del bar. El mayor se acomodo en los fríos escalones mientras que el chico trataba de acoplarse al ambiente, mirando a su alrededor pero volteando discretamente a donde el castaño se encontraba para no perderlo de vista. Kiba saco un cigarro de su ya tan arrugada cajetilla de cigarros Y procedió a encenderlo, mirando de reojo al menor.

-todavía no te acostumbras ¿eh?- murmuro el mayor sacándose el cigarro de la boca para poder articular mejor

-no… pero me esforzare por hacerlo…- mantenía su cabeza baja y evitaba el contacto visual

-no sé cual sea la razón por la que llegaste aquí, pero cuando estés por rendirte, solo piensa en ella- Kiba miraba hacia el frente dando otra bocanada al cigarro, tal parecía que las palabras se las estuviera diciendo a el mismo.

-disculpa… pero…- Konohamaru se notaba más nervioso que antes -¿Cuál fue la razón por la que te iniciaste en esto?- la ingenua pregunta del menor provoco que Kiba emitiera una risa despreocupada, como si adivinara que el menor tarde o temprano le preguntaría eso.

-veras… yo tenía más o menos tu edad… - hizo una pausa para mirar al menor -¿Cuántos años tienes?- había caído en la cuenta de que no le pregunto su edad hasta ahora.

-quince…

-¿en serio?... la primera vez que te vi parecías de 13… eso va a ser interesante- entrecerraba los ojos al decir lo último, para volver a tomar la postura desinteresada de antes –bueno… no tenia exactamente tu edad, yo apenas iba a cumplir los doce años cuando una persona me conto de este lugar- dio una pausa para aspirar su cigarro y retirarlo nuevamente para poder hablar –mi madre entro en una enfermedad muy grave, producto de una depresión crónica… y como nos mantenía a mi amigo y a mi… pues ambos decidimos buscar trabajo…al llegar aquí nos hicieron la misma iniciación que a ti…

-y tu madre… ¿se encuentra mejor?...- el menor estaba poniendo demasiada atención que no pudo evitar el preguntar

-si… con el tiempo me hice de mucho dinero, junto con mi amigo… entre los dos le conseguimos a mi madre un hogar cerca de nosotros y pues ya muchos años pasaron desde eso. Por azares del destino mi madre se hizo dueña del bar, mi amigo se consiguió una casa a lado… y yo sigo en este maldito trabajo… ¿como la ves?...- aspiró de nuevo del tabaco y hecho el humo de lado

-wow- el rostro del menor parecía ilusionado con algo, tal vez la historia de Kiba le ayudo a continuar y a empezar su trabajo –oye… ¿y aun recuerdas a tu iniciador?...

-¿te refieres al hombre que abuso animalmente de mi e hizo que me perdiera en este mundo de prostitución, drogas y alcoholismo?... si, extraño a ese viejo… era a todo dar…

-¿de qué hablan?- interrumpió el rubio en la conversación

-de nuestra gran historia- respondió el desaliñado respirando el humo que anteriormente había desechado –y de nuestra iniciación- completó

-oh si…como olvidar a los viejos…- suspiro el rubio sonoramente –kakashi e iruka… los dos grandes rabo verdes…

-¿siguen ellos por acá?- pregunto el menor ensimismado con la historia

-no- contesto el castaño –hace un par de años que se fueron de estos rumbos, iruka era el dueño del bar, pero se lo paso a mi madre… no volvimos a saber de ellos…

-mmm que malo… - acompaño el rubio a su amigo -pero la vida sigue pequeñín- mencionó revolviéndole el cabello a Konohamaru –así que más vale que te pongas a trabajar!

El menor volteo rápidamente a ver a Kiba, parecía como si le pidiera mas permiso de pasarse los últimos días vacacionando por ahí, o tal vez la noticia le cayó como agua fría justo en la cabeza. Sea cual sea las preguntas que pasaran por la mente de Konohamaru, parecía que no estaba listo para enfrentarse de lleno con la cruda y triste realidad del verdadero trabajo que se hacía ahí, por lo que Kiba respondió a su amigo.

-sabes, creo que necesita unos días más de preparación…

-bueno… tu sabes…- el rubio sonaba como si se deslindara de toda culpa y se la dejara a Kiba –chicos yo los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer – se alejaba de los dos mientras a lo lejos agitaba la mano en forma de despedida.

-Kiba… esta anocheciendo…- el tono con el que el menor hablo parecía de suplica -¿podemos meternos?- ahora jalaba de la manga de la camisa del mayor

El desaliñado volteo su cabeza alrededor del lugar, en el fondo esperaba encontrarse con algún carro deportivo negro que llevase a un conductor misterioso, pero al mismo tiempo no queria ni siquiera imaginarlo cerca del bar ¿Qué haría cuando lo vea? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué de pronto esa extraña obsesión con él? Kiba estaba en perfecto estado antes de que el estúpido misterioso llegara por esos andares, antes de las estúpidas preguntas y los malditos frotamientos, de los cuales no les veía ningún atractivo… tal vez se excitaba con esos movimientos por la necesidad que sentía por ser penetrado o en el peor de los casos… ser él quien lo haga. Debía salir de las dudas y hacer ese tipo de experimento con el menor.

-tienes razón, esta anocheciendo… vamos al cuarto- Kiba condujo al menor de las escaleras al interior de su habitación.

Al estar los dos ahí dentro, el mayor empujo a Konohamaru a la cama y observo a la perfección como el rostro del pequeño pasaba del nerviosismo al miedo en un solo pestañear, intento de alguna manera pasar el mal rato penetrando a su ahora menor amigo; pero al mismo tiempo y desde el inicio del entrenamiento la idea no le termino de gustar, de hecho, hasta ahora se desagradaba a sí mismo el hecho de penetrar al niño. Realmente no encontraba lo que los pedófilos disfrutaban de pequeños inocentes.

Cuando tuvo al pequeño justo debajo, fue cuando comenzó a frotarse sobre la cintura de Konohamaru, este ultimo miro al mayor con cierto asco y Kiba podría jurar que en pequeñas ocasiones el menor se trataba de zafar del agarre que tenía el desaliñado sobre su cadera. El éxito no fue obtenido, por lo que volteo al menor y lo puso de rodillas sobre el colchón para acabar penetrándolo.

Se quedo recostado sobre el menor por un largo rato hasta que el letargo decidió atacarlo, pero antes de que si quiera le diera sueño, saco con apuro un cigarro de la cajetilla abandonada dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Se levanto, dejando al menor desparramado sobre la cama y preguntándose a si mismo ¿Por qué no había funcionado el "frotamiento"? lo había hecho tal y como lo hacía con el pálido misterioso, y hasta un poco más amable de cómo lo recordaba pero… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal…o que fue lo que dejo de hacer?

Y ahora que pensaba en Shino viene la pregunta del millón… ¿como es que conoce a Shikamaru? Esa sería la primera pregunta que le haría al momento de que lo viera, pero al mismo tiempo tenia pavor si llegase a ver la silueta de un hombre vestido de negro y con unos ridículos lentes que parecían estar pegados a su rostro, ese rostro enigmático tenía algo que lo hacía querer verlo otra vez, pero también tenía razones para repelerlo y olvidarlo.

Se sentó al borde de la cama cuando de pronto unos pequeños golpes a su puerta le llamaron más la atención, volteo rápidamente para darse cuenta de que el rubio estaba irrumpiendo en su habitación, y al parecer tenia malas noticias por la cara que tenía desde que paso el umbral.

-te pasa algo… y lo sé…- el rubio estaba afirmando, por lo que a Kiba le asusto demasiado, lo conocía muy bien –hace una semana que no sales de tu habitación… y ambos sabemos que Konohamaru ya debería de estar trabajando- se sentó al lado del desaliñado

-yo sé muy bien lo que hago, déjame solo- y solo con eso dio por terminada la conversación

Con esas duras palabras Kiba sacó a su rubio amigo de la habitación y decidió recostarse sobre el menor, apago el cigarro que muy apenas disfruto y se acostó al lado del pequeño pasando su brazo sobre la estructura de Konohamaru. Justo cuando se había agarrado de las manos de Morfeo, sintió como lo jalaban de su cama hasta hacerlo caer.

-¡Qué demonios!- fue lo único que pudo exclamar porque después le pusieron cinta en la boca y un pañuelo bajo la nariz

No le quedaba otra opción que respirar y cuando lo hizo fue cloroformo lo que respiro, por consecuencia no pudo evitar el tener demasiado cansancio de pronto y desmayarse. Después todo negro, fue lo que pudo divisar durante mucho tiempo, por más que lo intentaba no podía abrir los ojos así que se dejo llevar por lo que parecían síntomas de fármacos alterados.

Cuando finalmente los parpados fueron menos pesados y la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que pasaba estaba en aumento, fue la hora para poder abrir los ojos y descubrir "que es lo que habían hecho con el" finalmente abrió los ojos lo único que pudo ver fue negro de nuevo, pensó que estaba en algún tipo de sueño interminable del cual iba ser casi imposible de despertar.

-¿hola…?-

Se aventura a hablar, sea quien estuviera ahí tendría que hablar. Pero aun cuando sabía que no le contestarían la pregunta era obligada, mayormente la hacían las personas que tenían miedo, pero cuando menos se lo imagino, le contestaron:

-así que ahora coges con niños…- la luz aun estaba apagada, pero la ronca voz le hizo recordar unos lentes redondos del siglo pasado, esto parecía ser un sueño.

-Shino…

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

* * *

_**RCP**__: cloroformo es lo que usan en las películas para desmayar a las personas, mayormente se utiliza con un pañuelo… _

_Cambiando radicalmente de tema… creo que ahora me tardare un poco más en escribir… ya que las practicas, la escuela, el taller de dibujo y los maestros… sin contar con el vampiro… me absorben demasiado!_

_No prometo nada sobre el otro capítulo, y espero poder acabarlo… pero es que ahora si me quede en blanco… pero lo seguiré! No puede llegar el 2012 y esta historia sin final!_

_Bueno yo me despido! ls quiero mucho & gracias por leer el fic!!_

_Xoxo~_


	12. Una Marca

**Infielmente Tuyo**

_Por: Red Crayon Princess_

_Red Crayon Princess: en verdad deberían disculparme, pero ya lo había mencionado con anterioridad, que no era muy probable que actualizara en el mes pasado, ya que parece que todo se me junto y no pude sacar los problemitas adelante, ya que se me empalmaba no con otro… primero los exámenes de dos semanas y pues ahí me la pase a la acción… después que vienen los señores delincuentes y arman tremendo zafarrancho con su balazos… y ahora que estoy terminando mi cosplay de sakura-hime : ) y terminando el de mokona… y el de fye… total que me agarraron de su costurera… pero gracias a los dioses griegos del yaoi que pude terminar y hasta ahora pude actualizar…_

Para:

**Kami-haruka**: si raptaron a Kiba! Y en este super descubres quien fue! Te quedaras con el ojo cuadrado en cuanto te enteres… ah y conforme a cada cuanto actualizo… lo hago cada dos semanas… solo que este capitulo si que me tarde mas… y de hecho lo especifique en el caitulo anterior y en este también… espero que te guste este capitulo! Nos leemos!

**Kkshi-lover**: secuestraron al lindo y violable de Kiba!... lo se que me pierdo un buen rato! Pero espero que esta vez no me pierda tanto… haha… van a terminar con quitarme los días festivos por eso… espero y te guste el capitulo!!

**Skyrus no Danna:** Shino celoso?! Mas que nunca! Bueno no tanto se muestra celoso en este capitulo… pero se nota de volada que se muere de los celos de las personas que estuvieron, están y etaran con Kiba… pero ¿Qué esperaba de él, si ese es su trabajo?...gracias por leer! Y que bien que te hayan gustado :) sale! Nos leemos!!

**Arielle Uzumaki**: SHINO celoso a mil!! Oh y lo de los iniciadores si me lo saque de la manga por que no sabia a quien mas poner… pero pues ellos son los "maestros" haha y pues fue un buen juego de palabras… y a Konohamaru SI LE GUSTA Kiba… pues quien no se va a enamorar de tremendo bombón! Ah lo de la historia de Kiba se me hizo super linda y cuera!... también me la saque de la manga…y no resolveré dudas en este…en el próximo quizás si… nos leemos y espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Taika**: mil sin saber de ti!!! Ya hasta te extrañaba!! Haha vaya que te retrasaste… Kiba ya se echo a toda la bola de rabo-verdes de la cuadra!! Si… lo impredicible me va… y por eso dejo cada episodio con esa espinita de que vean mas :) y les guste… muchas gracias por leerme Taika!! Y en verdad agradeco tus criticas constructivas! Gracias por estar conmigo! Te SUPER AMO! Haha… si eres chica me haría les… hahahaha!! No te preocupes por el fic… que esta en buenas manos! Hasta la próxima!!!

**Aerumna**: lo de dejarlo interesante es algo que se me da haha! Ne es la espinita que clavo en ustedes para que lean mas y mas les guste!... espero que si esta funcionando =) mas tarde descubriras el verdadero "PORQUE" no lo puedo decir ahora… solo dire que Shino esta de mas CELOSO de las personas con las que comparte Kiba… ¿y quien no? No te preocupes que el final llegara cuando menos te lo esperes!... haha no puedo adelantar nada por que si no arruinaría la historia… y espeor que te queden mas dudas en este :) nos leemos!!!

_RCP: ahora veremos "quien" secuestro a mi precio Kiba, aunque ahora seria demasiado temprano para poder decir el "porque" pero ya lo averiguaran en cuanto la historia avance… ¡espero y les guste!_

* * *

**Cap.- 12 Una Marca**

-así que ahora coges con niños…- la luz aun estaba apagada, pero la ronca voz le hizo recordar unos lentes redondos del siglo pasado, esto parecía ser un sueño.

-¿Shino?…- pregunto Kiba despreocupadamente, al tiempo que el miedo recorría su cuerpo

El timbre de la voz se le hizo conocido y su peor error fue decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y al parecer, el individuo que se encontraba en la habitación se puso nervioso; por que caminaba de un lado a otro hasta que se sentó al borde de la cama un poco más lejos de los pies de Kiba. Si ese era su secuestrador y estaba nervioso, entonces el desaliñado estaba mucho más que nervioso por estar atrapado en esa situación; pero después se puso a la defensiva cuando el individuo se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Lo vio acercarse cada vez más y como Kiba estaba recostado justo al lado de la lámpara de noche, pudo divisar mejor los ropajes negros y las manos siempre escondidas en el abrigo negro, subió más la vista para toparse con una bufanda igual de negra y con unos tan conocidos lentes negros que odiaba a morir, la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando abrió la boca y le hablo.

-o dirás que las marcas son erupciones…- alargo su mano hasta tocar el cabello lleno de nudos, deslizándola hasta su cuello.

Realmente Kiba no daba crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba ¿cómo fue que Shino lo secuestro? Y para ser más específicos ¿Cuál era el maldito motivo que lo obligo a hacerlo? Tenía muchos deseos comprimidos y sentimientos encontrados como para centrarse en uno solo y exteriorizarlo. La pregunta principal y obligada no era más que otra y necesitaba decirla, tal vez resolvería muchas incógnitas si la dijera…

-¿Por qué?... – era esa la pregunta del millón

"¿Por qué?" fue la única palabra que ocupaba su mente en estos momentos… ¿Por qué lo secuestró? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué demonios no le decía lo que sucedía? ¿Por qué conocía a Shikamaru? ¿Por qué regresó?... estaba muy bien antes, cuando paso una gran semana con el entrenamiento de Konohamaru escondido del mundo en su cuarto y posiblemente de él. Y se podía presumir que gozaba de perfecta salud mental mucho antes de conocer al misterioso, antes de que lo esquivara y perturbara con sus cambios de humor cada cinco minutos.

-no salgas…- sentencio el pálido

¿Qué acaso no había escuchado la pregunta de Kiba? O se hacia el desentendido… o era muy sordo para no escuchar lo que pareció ser un grito. Si quería llamar la atención del chico misterioso tenía que hacer algo mas demandante, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que apurarse a coger una manga de su abrigo y jalarla hacia él; Shino solo lo volteo a ver, pero no hizo ningún intento de querer zafarse. ¿Eso era un avance, cierto? Tal vez era una pequeña luz de esperanza… pero ¿esperanza de, que?

-oye…- dejo la palabra más inconclusa al final, se moría de las ganas de hacer todas esas preguntas, pero sabía también que estaría ahí por un largo tiempo así que no lo atiborraría de pregunta muy rápido. Y su estomago hablo por él, rugiendo de hambre.

-traeré comida y cigarros…- se zafo de la mano del desaliñado y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ahora no sabía cuando iba a regresar y mucho menos tenía idea de donde se encontraba, así que se puso de pie en la habitación y encendió todas las luces para poder observar mejor; el cuarto en si estaba demasiado grande y espacioso, ni hablar de la cama que era monstruosamente enorme. Camino a lo largo de la recamara divisando pequeños rayos de sol escurriéndose por la orilla de las cortinas; abrió un par de puertas, encontrándose primero con un ropero, la segunda puerta tenía un improvisado cuarto de lavado… ¿cuarto de lavado? Eso tenía que ser una gran recamara en un lujoso hotel y no de los mediocres lugares que Kiba frecuentaba para ganar clientela. La tercera puerta tenía un espacioso baño con una bañera de tamaño proporcional, ni muy espantosamente grande ni diminutamente pequeño.

Después de estar husmeando por la habitación se sentó en el borde de la cama, quedando frente a una mesa y a la televisión de no más de 30 pulgadas. Se quedo un momento sentado hasta que su estomago le exigió comida por segunda ocasión así que se puso de pie y camino por una puerta que estaba de lado contrario que las tres anteriores y descubrió un comedor de tamaño conveniente y una cocineta, se apresuro a buscar un refrigerador, podía apostar que tenía algo adentro, pero solo encontró tres "six's" de cervezas en la nevera. Hizo una mueca al no tener algo para apaciguar el hambre y rápidamente busco sus infaltables cigarros en la bolsas traseras de su pantalón, pero para mala suerte no tenía la cajetilla arrugada con la que siempre cargaba.

Así que por resignación opto por tomar la cerveza en lo que llegaba Shino con la tan aclamada comida que se ofreció a llevar. Tomo dos "six's" y los puso sobre la mesa que se encontraba frente a la televisión, busco el control del televisor y ya cuando lo tuvo localizado debajo de la cama procedió a encender la pantalla y cambiarle a los canales sin siquiera poner atención a ninguno en especial, ya que su mente divagaba en otras cosas mientras llevaba las latas de alcohol lentamente a su boca. Todavía se preguntaba lo que ganaba el chico misterioso con tenerlo raptado en ese hotel ¿Qué es lo que ganaba? ¿Quién le daría una recompensa? Si Kiba no venía de una familia muy rica que digamos.

Ya eran 8 cervezas que llevaba tomadas Kiba y el pálido todavía no se aparecía con la comida, el tiempo paso de ser unos pocos segundos a una eternidad; eran las 5 de la mañana, eso según informo el tipo "del clima", el alcohol ya parecía hacer efecto en el desaliñado y aun mas por qué no traía nada en el estomago desde que Shino lo saco a la fuerza de la comodidad de su casa… "Así que ahora coges con niños" retumbaban las palabras antes dichas del raro en la cabeza del castaño; a el que le importaba con quien se acostara o se dejara de acostar, ese era su trabajo y no había otra cosa que Kiba podría hacer para detenerlo, cuando el desaliñado iba por su novena cerveza la puerta fue abierta de par en par dejando entrar al pálido con una gran bolsa con una gran "W" naranja estampada.

-ven a comer…- dijo Shino pasando de largo y abriendo la puerta que llevaba al comedor, Kiba lo siguió de cerca para dejare envolver en el aroma de los deliciosos panecillos y las hamburguesas.

El desaliñado se sentó frente al pálido, noto que este ultimo aun llevaba su estorbosa bufanda y los ridículo lentes lo que lo puso de un mal humor repentinamente. ¿Es que acaso debía de llevar las estúpidas gafas todo el maldito día? Y ahora que lo recordaba mejor, Shino había mencionado que las gafas las utilizaba por el trabajo… pero ahora no estaba en el maldito trabajo. Fue por eso que repentinamente le cambio el humor y deseaba con ansias un cigarro.

-¿trajiste cigarros?- cuestionó al pálido como si tuviera años de conocerlo

A lo que Shino le aventó una cajetilla que guardaba en una bolsa de su abrigo y para pronto el desaliñado ya se encontraba encendiendo uno y sintió lentamente como la nicotina hacia efecto en su cuerpo, no necesito de calmantes o algún tipo de bebida adulterada para sentirse más relajado que de costumbre. Esperaba que el efecto del alcohol bajara al momento de inhalar el primer cigarrillo, pero parecía que todavía la cerveza dominaba una parte de él.

Se dedico un largo momento a observar a Shino, la forma tan delicada de comer y como sus labios rosas se abrían para dar paso a sus dientes perfectamente blancos. ¿Cómo era posible que esa persona tan apacible que se veía en momentos llegaría a perturbar la tranquilidad que Kiba se había impuesto en cierto tiempo?

Se quedo viendo por más tiempo al pálido, hasta que éste ultimo termino de comer la hamburguesa y aun así lo siguió con la mirada hacia la cama; Kiba le dio un trago muy largo a la cerveza que tenía en la mano, hasta que fue capaz de acabársela se dirigió a la cama a donde Shino estaba acostado boca arriba; era imposible adivinar si estaba dormido o despierto ya que aun vestía con los ridículos lentes.

Kiba con el efecto del alcohol dominante en el, se acerco torpemente hacia la cama y aprovecho tanto su situación como la del pálido y comenzó a gatear desde su ubicación hasta quedar encima de la cadera de Shino; se sentó justo encima de él y recargo su cuerpo hacia enfrente hasta que su nariz quedo justo detrás de las orejas del chico misterioso. Comenzó a frotarse como vil perro sobre el sexo de Shino… Oh como extrañaba esa sensación su miembro frotándose sobre el del aperlado y el dulce aroma algo excéntrico que se encontraba justo detrás de la oreja de Shino.

El desaliñado se aferraba del cuello del misterioso mientras que hacia los movimientos más lentos y profundos, tal parecía que Shino lo disfrutaba también ya que recargaba su cabeza con más comodidad sobre el colchón y Kiba podría asegurar que lo escucho ahogar un gemido de su boca en más de una ocasión ¿si lo disfrutaba tanto, porque no lo hacían más seguido? No quiso penar en otra cosa más que estarse concentrando en las caricias que ahora el pálido le daba, sentía como unas manos amasaban suavemente su glúteos y veía claramente como Shino se mordía sus labios mientras daba el ritmo indicado a los roces.

-oh… déjame sacarlo…- Kiba se desabrocho su pantalón apresuradamente, era necesario que se masturbara, si no parecería un perfecto loco frotándose contra Shino

Mientras el desaliñado sacaba torpemente su miembro, se sorprendió cuando el chico misterioso también se desabrocho lo pantalones, sacando con su mano derecha su sexo ya mas erecto, se podía escuchar como sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez mas apresuradas y varios gemidos, pero nunca un nombre.

Kiba se tomo el atrevimiento de tocar el miembro del pálido, alcanzaba asegurar que era de un tamaño mayor que el promedio; aun así con sus dos manos agarró ambos y comenzó a masturbarse al tiempo que hacía lo mismo con el de Shino. La sensación era completamente única. Hasta que el pálido volteo los papeles y rodó a Kiba, de modo que el desaliñado quedara abajo, cuando se aseguro que Shino tenía la "situación" entre las manos, enrosco sus piernas alrededor de éste ultimo y comenzó a quitarse la camisa desprolija que llevaba consigo.

Antes de que el desaliñado lograra quitarse la camisa por completo, Shino le enredo las manos con la misma, dejando las manos de Kiba amarradas a lo alto de la nuca de éste ultimo.

-veo que te divertiste cuando no estuve…- la voz rasposa del pálido lo hacía verse mas irresistible a ojos del desaliñado, pero aun así ¿Quién se creía que era? Shino tomo el rostro del castaño con su mano disponible para poder lamerle el cuello –a esto me refiero…-

Kiba pudo adivinar que se refería a los chupetones que anteriormente le había hecho un cliente "rabo-verde" y también recordó que Konohamaru le hizo más de la cuenta ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto como para dejarse marcar de esa manera tan denigrante? Pero todo fue olvidado cuando Shino pareció envolver ambos miembros y dejó su dedo pulgar sobre el sexo del desaliñado estimulándolo a que acabara pronto. El castaño pasó sus brazos amarrados por detrás del cuello del pálido, quedando de una postura incomoda, pero eso no pareció importarle a ambos ya que los rozamientos eran ahora cada vez más rápidos al igual que las respiraciones.

Cuando ambos parecieron haber llegado a su límite el chico misterioso desenredo las manos a Kiba y se separaron; el desaliñado se acostó del lado contrario en el que estaba, de modo que quedo dándole la espalda a Shino. Si quería dejar ese estúpido juego por la paz lo mejor era no involucrarse más de la cuenta ¿pero cómo hacerlo, si la persona que lo ocasiona es a la vez irresistible e irrelevante? El castaño ya estaba aceptando el letargo como signo de autosuficiencia cuando le sorprendió una lengua que lamía traviesamente su nuca.

-deja una marca- menciono vagamente el desaliñado

-¿y arruinar tu gloriosos trofeos?...- si el pálido por "trofeos" se refería a las marcas que llevaba en el cuello, deberían ser llamados afiches, ya que no tenían significado para el

-solo hazlo.

-no quiero…- su voz decía que no, pero aun así continuaba lamiendo la nuca de Kiba y de vez en cuando dejaba una marca de besos que seguían hasta el hombro desnudo del último.

Kiba solo se dejo hacer y arrullar por el sonido tronado que dejaban los besos del pálido sobre su piel y las caricias que se escapaban de las manos del pálido para acabar en el pecho del desaliñado ¿si Shino se comportaba de esa forma tan estúpidamente devoradora, entonces porque a veces lo ignoraba olímpicamente? Era una de las cosas que aclararía en cuanto se sintiera menos cansado…

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

_RCP: uff si que batalle en escribir esto… porque obviamente iba poner otro acercamiento después de que lo secuestro…pero me quede en una encrucijada… ¿cómo hacer o cuando le tienes coraje a tu secuestrador?.. Que mejor que estando bajo los efectos del alcohol… podrías culpar al alcohol de las cosas que estando sobrio no harías :)… eso ayuda… y espero que el otro capítulo lo suba en dos semanas más… ya que me voy a la convención del 13 de marzo a monterrey! Si se echan una vuelta por ahí me van a ver cosplayeada de Sakura-hime, de Tsubasa ReserVoir Chronicles… wuju!_

_Lo~vu!_

_Xoxo!*_


	13. Por Favor

**Infielmente tuyo**

_Por: Red Crayon Princess_

_Red Crayon Princess: hola! Uff sí que me costó escribir esto… porque… POR FIN LO VAN A HACER! Si! Kiba al fin tendrá su partecita de su niño raro… oh qué emoción! Siento que moriré en los brazos de Edward Elric… :D nada perdida ella… uff creo que no actualizare hasta que acabe la "semana santa" porque estaré al full de ocupada… a buena hora se les ocurre a los maestros encargarme mucha tarea!... yo no tengo la culpa que los señores delincuentes se agarren a balazos en pleno dia!... en fin… con la foto de mi adorado y violable Edward y con la canción de fondo de "Omokage" de Shaman King… contestare los reviews!_

Para:

**Kkshi-lover**: obvio que son los más ricos! Los besos en el cuello son los mas uff deseables… xD… & no te preocupes… ya te estoy convirtiendo en una espectadora en todas las escenas del fic… ya no me perdí! Y actualice más pronto! Espero que te guste este capítulo. Ahora sería la mejor escena que he escrito de esta pareja!

**Kami_haruka:** si! Shino lo secuestro! Y más tarde comprenderás todo lo escrito… pero más tarde! Espero que te guste este capítulo… es el primer encuentro del tercer tipo de nuestro desaliñado con el pálido! Nos leemos!

**Arielle Uzumaki:** nadie entiende a Shino! Solo yo!... pero más tarde comprenderás por que actúa de esa manera y todos los cabos se ataran… pero más tarde! Y si esa vez te pareció que Kiba fue GOLOSO! Cuando leas este te vas a súper emocionar!... y si.. tengo que aceptar que enredo más que aclarar, nea pero qué bueno que te guste! Y que sigas conmigo leyéndome!... es lo más emocionante de todo :) gracias! Tenias razón… Konohamaru está enamorado de Kiba, ¿y cómo no serlo si fue demasiado lindo con él? Y sobre las marcas! Te llevaras una gran sorpresa mas delante… muchas gracias por leerme! Y aquí está el capitulo… espero te guste!

**Taika:** muchas gracias! Enserio que tus criticas me levantan el ánimo y me apoyan para seguir escribiendo! SHINO SECUESTRADOR quería meterlo más en la historia, y que no quedara solo como un cliente mas, osea, que se involucrara mas con Kiba. El desaliñado dejando que lo marquen, hice eso para ver un Shino celoso de alguna manera. El dueño de Kiba es Shino y pronto lo entenderá! Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo! Y apoyándome, leyéndome y escribiéndome! Muchas gracias y yo también las quiero… y los quiero mucho! Espero y te guste este capítulo! El primer encuentro del tercer tipo!

**Deidi Jeevas**: que bien que te haya gustado! Si para eso escribo corazón!... y veras a Shino ser más malo con Kiba, pero esto le gusta a él desaliñado de cierto modo… es un gran cachorro que se basa en premio y castigo :) espero que este capítulo te guste!

**Aerumna**: si! Debes de estar al tanto porque tanto las personalidades, las acciones y todo el entorno cambiara en cada capítulo, si un día Kiba se hace la víctima, en el siguiente seria una persona resplandeciendo de confianza… algo cambiante… y actualice en dos semanas!... bueno con dos días de retraso!... pero compensé escribiendo mas… Shino… será posesivo en cierta manera con el cachorro y Kiba estará de más gustoso en quedarse en una habitación con el pálido… OH MY! La relación de Shino con Shikamaru! Mas delante vas a ver que se traen esos dos… muchas gracias por leerme! Espero que te guste este capítulo!

Skyrus no Danna: si, Shino es demasiado contradictorio… pero eso no te parece un poco bipolar… bipolar cómo?... OH MY ya te dije más de la cuenta!... Y Kiba súper aprovechara el tiempo que este con el pálido… y lo gozara ¬u¬… demasiado…AH y lo del antishino… si! Estuve cuidando todos los aspectos del carácter de Shino, no quería sacarlo de su verdadero temperamento ni nada… y lo que les falto hacer en el capitulo anterior… LO HARAN EN ESTE! xD YAOI al máximo! Espero y te guste ¬u¬… gracias por leerme!!

* * *

**Cap.- 13 Por favor**

Después de tan ajetreada mañana el desaliñado despertó con un gran suspiro y extendió su mano a donde seguro se encontraría el pálido con una sonrisa retorcidamente sugestiva en su rostro, pero al palpar el colchón no sintió nada, más que la sabana que se extendía por toda la cama ¿a qué hora había partido? Ya sin interesarle tanto el paradero del raro, decidió concentrarse mejor en su estomago que pedía a gruñidos algo de comida decente.

Se bajo de la cama, se arreglo las ropas y se dirigió a la puerta que sabía de antemano seria la cocina, tal vez esperaba topárselo ahí. Esperaba con ansiedad que se encontrara ahí con sus estúpidos lentes negros y la tan odiada bufanda que cubría parte de su rostro, se dirigió a la mesa del comedor porque algo sobre ella le llamo la atención. Una cosa que no distinguía la forma estaba hecha bola en el centro de la mesa, se acerco un poco más para leer "caliéntala en el microondas" ahora se supone que el pálido se preocupaba por la salud y la alimentación de Kiba.

Se fue al microondas y metió la cosa redonda que estaba mal empaquetada en el dichoso aparato y dio unos cuantos piquetes a los números dejando así la hamburguesa o lo que se suponía que era, calentándose en el micro. Paso un minuto y el aparato daba molestos pillidos así que saco su comida de ahí. Se fe a sentar a la mesa y la comió muy lentamente, como si disfrutara y saboreara y de paso se puso a analizar qué fue lo que lo llevo a estar en esa situación.

Que el recordara no había hecho nada malo a alguien, solo al mal nacido de Shikamaru, pero ¿eso le perseguiría todos los días de su vida? Y a demás, ¿Qué es lo que quería Shino del? ¿Acaso solo lo secuestro para poder cogerlo, o mejor dicho, restregarse sobre él? Si era así, entonces el pálido era la persona más retorcida y celosa sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era él? No era nada más que su cliente, pero eso no le daba derecho a privarlo de su libertad solo por su trabajo.

Termino de comer su hamburguesa y se fue al cuarto donde estaba dormido anteriormente, se acostó sobre la cama y pensó en la hora que era, a decir verdad, tenía el reloj "volteado" así que supuso que serian las 6 de la tarde. Se acurruco en la cama y se abrazo así mismo; si Shino era la persona más retorcida sobre la faz de la tierra, como así lo había dicho antes, entonces el desaliñado debería temer por su vida en todo el momento que este con el pálido.

No se dio cuenta de cuando se quedo dormido y solo recordó que se despertó entrada la noche, la luz de la habitación estaba apagada y la puerta entreabierta, se puso de pie para verificar la ubicación de Shino; era mejor tenerlo vigilado antes de que cometiera alguna locura con él, cuando se puso de pie se dio cuenta de que alguien le había puesto una frazada encima y lo que hizo fue envolverse con ella, salir del cuarto a checar que la lastimosa luz que salía de debajo de la puerta de la cocina era lo que indicaba que el pálido estaba de vuelta.

Abrió la puerta para envolverse de nuevo en la frazada y entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz le calo en ellos, cuando se acostumbro a la luz vio que el dueño de sus locas fantasías retorcidas estaba sentado muy quitado de la pena en el comedor y frente de suyo estaba una bolsa de lo que parecía ser comida ya que traía la misma "W" de antes.

-buenas noches…- susurro el pálido cuando Kiba termino de entrar a la cocina

-¿Qué horas son?

-son las nueve de la noche… traje mas comida- dicho esto elevo la bolsa de la mesa y se la mostro al desaliñado

¿Más comida? Si seguía así para dos semanas Kiba estaría atiborrado de hamburguesas y de comida rápida. ¿Acaso la razón principal del secuestro era ponerlo en engorda? Pero el desaliñado se sentía perfectamente bien de salud, no tenia que comer 3 veces al día para estar al cien, lo más importante era una comida y una cajetilla de cigarros para pasar el día. No le veía nada malo a su forma de alimentación.

-no gracias… ya comí- no estaba de mas agradecerle por preocuparse por su alimentación

-solo tienes una hamburguesa en el estomago…- menciono en tono divertido y termino de hablar con una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios, gracias a que había dejado la bufanda quien sabe donde fue que el desaliñado vio sus labios.

-pero una comida es suficiente- ahora estaba empezando a molestarle el tono de voz que utilizaba

-te vas a enfermar…- sentencio ya sin reírse ni burlarse

¿Enfermar? Solo por no comer, no era que estuviera al contacto con los gérmenes que viven en la comida rápida, así que por eso no se enfermaría; lo único que Kiba pensaba que lo mataría seria el cáncer del pulmón que lo atacaría en diez años más, pero enfermar por no comer, eso en realidad era algo descabellado; pero se sentía muy bien el estar "discutiendo" con el pálido. Eso le mostraba un lado sociable del raro con el que Kiba podía manejar, y de paso des aburrirse.

-sería ridículo que alguien se enfermara solo por eso, mejor dime que me moriré de cáncer en los pulmones, o de sida, que es lo más probable- si quería seguir divirtiéndose con el pálido tenía que hacerse la victima

Ahora el pálido ya no sonreía, ni siquiera tenía la tan patentada mueca retorcida estampada en el rostro ¿Qué tanto se había hecho la victima? Pero si estaban jugando tenía que aguantarse, Kiba vio como el raro volteaba su rostro y arrugaba su frente. Eso indicaba que estaba enojado ¿cierto? La poca interacción frente a frente con Shino le hacía al desaliñado ser más atento a las acciones que hacia el pálido detrás de las gafas ridículas.

Shino se levanto de la mesa y paso de largo por toda la cocina, Kiba solo lo vio irse pero era incapaz de detenerlo a la mitad del camino así que se limito a ver la espalda del pálido dirigirse a la recamara, ahora estaba confundido ¿Qué no se podía tomar una broma sin enojarse? O tal vez se enfureció por qué no comió lo que le había llevado, pero Kiba había dicho "no gracias, ya comí" había sido muy educado en decir eso. ¿Entonces qué demonios pasaba?

-ven…- escucho casi como un susurro la voz del pálido desde la otra habitación

Así que todo sumiso se dirigió a la recamara, la verdad no sabía que esperar de Shino ¿Qué tal si al entrar ahí lo obligaría a comer, y no precisamente la hamburguesa? O si lo apuñalaba con algún cuchillo que tenia escondido, encajándolo así en el estomago del desaliñado y meterle comida a la fuerza. Ya sin más miedo de lo que le podía pasar entro con Shino.

Le sorprendió que la habitación estuviera en total oscuridad, pero gracias a la luz que provenía de la cocina se observaba lo suficiente como para no tropezarse y también para notar que Shino no llevaba sus estorbosos lentes negros que le cubrían un tercio de la cara. Se atrapó así mismo totalmente emocionado y respirando animadamente; al fin le vería los ojos al dueño de sus retorcidas fantasías y frenéticamente locas.

Se acerco sigilosamente, cuidando muy bien sus pasos, no vaya a ser que el desaliñado haga algún movimiento brusco y Shino actuara por instinto como algún gato escondiendo su rostro de nuevo con los molestos lentes del siglo pasado. Al llegar a la base de la cama, se acomodo en cuatro sobre el colchón y comenzó a gatear desde suposición hasta donde Shino se encontraba, tal y como la había hecho anteriormente se posiciono sobre la cadera del pálido y este ultimo tomo su rostro con ambas manos, obligando a Kiba a que lo besara, pero este ni tardo ni perezoso lo beso demasiado despacio como para hacer que Shino perdiera la paciencia, cambiando la posición, arrojando a Kiba sobre la colchoneta y aprisionándolo.

El desaliñado se dejo hacer, sentía como las manos frías e impacientes de Shino le recorrían todo el cuerpo aun sin dejar de besarlo; de un movimiento muy rápido Kiba termino si camisa y con los pantalones desabrochados enfocando así las caricias del pálido en una sola parte. El desaliñado rodeo el cuello de Shino y se dedico a sentir los ya tan acostumbrados roces de entrepiernas; mientras Kiba alzaba mas su cadera notó perfectamente cuando una mano del pálido abandono su "pequeño hermano" para dar caricias circulares a su entrada trasera.

Kiba no pudo evitar dar un respingo y sentir escalofríos por toda la columna terminando en los dedos de los pies, que se enroscaron cuando la descarga terminó. Eso solo quería decir una sola cosa… ¡Shino iba a penetrar a Kiba monstruosamente! Escogió el término "monstruoso" por la forma tan bipolar de interactuar con las personas, bueno, al menos con cierto desaliñado.

-Si los vas a meter… solo hazlo…- la consiente atención de Shino hacia su puerta trasera lo hizo entrar en nervios y desvariar un poco en las últimas palabras, que salieron de la boca del desaliñado con cierto temblor.

Kiba dejo de abrazarse, más bien dicho, prensarse del cuello del pálido para dejarse caer sobre el colchón; se dedico a ver la silueta de Shino sobre él, que tenuemente se veía gracias a la luz que salía de la cocina. Trataba de imaginarse el color de ojos que tendría, pero desde ese ángulo era imposible de adivinar. El desaliñado estaba tan concentrado averiguando el color de ojos de Shino, que lo tomo por sorpresa ver a éste último meterse en la boca dos dedos ¿¡Realmente lo iba a hacer!? Eso tendría que quedar guardado en algún tipo de libreta o algo por el estilo… Kiba vio como lentamente se acercaba el pálido a él, para dejarlo fundirse en un beso; de un movimiento más que rápido Shino despojo al desaliñado del pantalón con todo y ropa interior.

El desaliñado podría asegurar que vio como el pálido se relamía los labios seguido de su ya tan característica sonrisa retorcida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió avergonzado, mas aun cuando él estaba perfectamente desnudo y frente suyo un chico pálido admirablemente vestido ¿como fue que llego al punto donde termino totalmente desnudo, mientras que Shino tenía toda su ropa en orden? Esto no se podía quedar así, la venganza era un bocadillo que se disfruta lentamente y fue por eso que Kiba a como pudo rodó al aperlado sobre el colchón y parecía un niño desenvolviendo un regalo; manos por aquí y arañazos por allá, en pocos segundos los dos estaban con el traje de Adán, tal y como habían venido al mundo.

Miro fijamente al pálido como si lo desafiara con la mirada y la respiración agitada, en parte por el trabajo que le había costado desvestirlo y por otra parte por la asombrosa vista que tenía desde arriba de las caderas de Shino. El desaliñado se inclino lentamente para alcanzar los labios del aperlado y con ambas manos apoyadas en el colchón le planto un beso que fue subiendo de nivel a los pocos segundos, para cuando se quedaron sin aire ambos ya estaban encendidos de mas; Kiba pensó que después del beso seguía la penetración, pero el pálido se tomo algo de tiempo en el cuello del moreno, en especial en ese dulce hueco que se forma justo detrás de las orejas.

Ahora Shino tomaba el control posicionándose encima del desaliñado y atrapando sus muñecas entre sus fuertes manos, ahora Kiba podía sentir totalmente a la perfección los dos miembros restregándose, sin nada que los obstaculice, al principio sintió algo de pudor pero conforme se rozaban buscaba mas los acercamientos, hasta que el pálido dejo de aprisionarlo con una mano y metió a su boca dos de sus dedos. Kiba sabía perfectamente lo que seguía y cerro fuertemente los ojos al tiempo que enroscaba sus piernas en la cintura del de arriba, sintió como los largos dedos de Shino se metían por su trasero y empezaba a hacer movimientos circulares con ellos; para cuando el tercer dedo estaba adentro y estaba muy dilatado fue el momento en el que Kiba hablo por fin.

-solo… mételo… por favor…- había dicho "por favor", no vaya a ser que Shino solo lo torturaba para saber a qué punto llegaría a excitarse y lo dejase a mitad del camino como anteriormente había sucedido unas cuantas veces.

Shino saco sus dedos para meter lentamente su miembro en la entrada del desaliñado, éste último no imaginaba que el sexo con el chico que anteriormente había autonombrado como "raro" seria así de bueno. El vaivén no se hizo esperar y fue Shino ahora quien tenía el control, dando las embestidas cada vez más profundas al tiempo que Kiba ahora se encontraba removiéndose sobre el colchón y apretando con ambas manos la sábana ya mas desatendida.

Los gemidos se impregnaron en los oídos de ambos, pero ningún nombre. El desaliñado se recargo totalmente en la cama, dejando a Shino apoyando sus rodillas en el colchón embistiéndolo más rápido que antes, Kiba estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo como el miembro del pálido entraba y salía de su puerta trasera, ajustándose cada vez más a las ajustadas paredes, haciendo un sonido demasiado raro pero excitante.

Solo un sonido demasiado extraño, parecido a un gruñido, salió de los labios del aperlado dando a entender que el ya había terminado y Kiba estaba de mas acabado, así que lentamente salió de él; en lugar de salir hacia el baño a "asearse" tal y como lo tenía pensado Kiba que haría el aperlado, éste último se quedo recostado sobre la cama justo a un lado del moreno.

El desaliñado se quedo inmóvil sobre el colchón tratando de establecer su respiración, ya cuando estuvo más tranquilo que antes se movió de lado de la cama, dándole la espalda al pálido, tal y como lo había hecho la vez pasada; sabía de antemano que si eso pasaba otra vez terminaría por sentirse completamente agusto con la compañía de Shino. Debía de salir de ese cuarto, debía de salir de esa habitación y debía de sacar al aperlado de su vida antes de que sea demasiado tarde; pero cuando estaba pensando en la mejor manera de correr de ahí fue envuelto por un largo brazo blanco.

-buenas noches…- le susurro Shino en el oído depositando un beso detrás del cuello, justo debajo de la nuca.

Kiba no dijo nada, solo sonrió de lado, cerrando los ojos…

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

_Red Crayon Princess: el primer lemon de esta dulce pairing! Uff estoy de lo mas contenta por poder actualizar! Y por fin se le hizo a Kiba que Shino le diera su pruebita de amor!... espero que haya quedado bien… si no me doy un tiro! xD nee no creo que sea capaz de matarme… no antes de tomarme una foto con mi Edward Elric de nuevo!!... ah esa anécdota es de lo mas graciosa y excitante °¬°… _

_El DATO CURIOSO de esta hostoria es que la palabra "colchón" y "mas" se repiten mucho… :B espero que no lo noten mucho…_

_**ls quiero mucho! Y muchas gracias por leerme!... los espero leer en el próximo capitulo! Ah y me fue super vienen monterrey! Muchas gracias!!_

_Nos leemos!!_

_Xoxo~_


	14. Premio Y Castigo

**Infielmente Tuyo**

_Por: Red Crayon Princess_

_**Red Crayon Princess**__: aloha! Wuuuhuuffp… ya quería que se acabaran las vacaciones de semana santa! Pero que buen ejercicio hice haha… me duelen a full las piernas y los brazos… en fin… FELICES PASCUAS! Espero que se la hayan pasado súper bien con su familia, buscando huevos y escondiéndolos haha… o si se fueron a vacacionar… su pagana servidora aquí presente actualizando! Ahora le pondremos un poco de melodrama a esta historia porque… creo que he estado poniendo sexo en cada capítulo (este no será la excepción) así que ahora pondré mas drama! Y ya sin más demora de tiempo y sin vampiro que me muerda el cuello… contestare los reviews!_

_Para:_

**Deidi Jeevas:** OH MY! El super lemon que me avente en el capitulo pasado estuvo… uuf! Haha pero te va a gustar porque aquí va otro lemon! Pues los días que lleva encerrado .. solo son dos.. desde que lo "saco" de su habitación y cuando despertó.. pero aquí ya se especifica que pasa una semana… y Naruto no lo busca porque lo super golpearon! Aquí en este capitulo te daras cuenta… ACTUALIZADO DESPUES DE SEMANA SANTA! Como lo prometi!.. bueno te cuidas! Y te espero en el siguiente capitulo! Xhao!

**Kkshi-lover**: lemon! See… pero si este es el mas esperado!... yo siento que el mas esperado es el final… see toda la culpa la tienen los maestros por dejar mucha tarea! Que creen que somos! Pero ya super actualice! Pero ahora si me tendras que esperar un poco mas para el próximo capitulo! Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo!... por que este si se puede decir que es capitulo por que es el mas largo que he escrito… xhao!

**Taika:** oh taika! Es bueno escuchar… bueno… leerte… me das los animos que necesito para seguir! Y conforme de contarle a todos… no creo que sea buena idea… te miraran raro como a mi… oh si que me ha costado describir cada cosa que pasa entre estos dos por que Shino es mas "no te metas conmigo" y Kiba "si quiero… pero no quiero" es como un estira y afloja entre estos dos y pues en la cama queria mas o menos asi y sobre lo del rapto… mas o menos va por ahí la cosa de los celos… pero es que no se comunican estos dos!... todo lo dejan al ahí se va!... gracias por el consejo! Vaya que no me di cuenta de esa palabra… es que como WORD me permite checar la gramatica por palabras y pues note mas esas dos palabras, que la de "retorcido".. en fin! Ya con mi GI*JOE LISTO Y AMARRADO! Nos leemos en el otro capitulo! Fue un gusto leerte!

**Arielle Uzumaki**: see lo super hicieron como perros! Haha… bueno como perro y gato respectivamente… nuestro cachorro esta creciendo TTwTT ya se esta haciendo adulto… y la mente retorcida de Kiba haha pobre! Tiene delirio de masoquista!... pero algo le debía de poner para que quedara traumado de por vida… oye actualice dos semanas exactitas! Esta vez no me tarde y super acuchille a las personas para que me pusieran el internet haha… lo del abrao me la super saque de la manga por que lo iba a terminar asi nada mas… seco… pero nee le quize poner sazon a la relación… weno nos leemos luego! Xhao!!

**Kami-haruka**: shino es raro… creo que eso ya se había comentado desde el primer capitulo haha… pero ese shino si que tiene las agallas de secuestras a Kiba… al pobre cachorro que ni la debe ni la teme! Pero espero que te guste este capitulo que creo es el penultmo!... nos leemos!!

**Aerumna**: que bueno que te haya gustado y por fin están juntos! Pero esa sensación no durara mucho ya lo veras el porque… y nunca se declararan sus sentimientos…por favor… shino declarando sus sentimientos? Eso creo que nunca pasaría ni cuando lo hubiera deseado a los dioses griegos del yaoi… y Kiba seria mas "te quiero, hazte responsable" seria mas como un niño pequeño maleducado… la felicidad no dura para siempre… y es solo una ilusión! Asi que la felicidad de estos desaparecerá muy pronto! Y que venga el drama!... PD: ninguno de los dos sabe cocinar… asi que creo que nunca los leeras haciéndole de comer uno a otro… en fin! Me alegra tu review! Nos leemos!!!

* * *

**Cap. 14 Premio y Castigo**

Hacía ya una semana desde que el desaliñado estaba confinado en la suite sin tener conocimiento de lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior, una semana soportando el humor negro del chico pálido misterioso, una semana de ser alimentado por hamburguesas llenas de grasas saturadas y condimentadas con cátsup, una semana desde el primer día que Shino penetro delicada y bárbaramente al desaliñado. Cabe mencionar que desde que lo hicieron, el pálido y Kiba no dejaron de hacerlo ni un solo día; tal parecía que el desaliñado era la damisela en peligro y era inhumanamente atacada por cierto dragón blanco.

Esa noche no fue la excepción y el colchón sintió el peso de dos personas moviéndose agitadamente; Kiba estaba en cuatro apoyado con las rodillas y las manos sobre la cama, detrás suyo estaba el pálido y con una mano posada en el hueso de la cadera del desaliñado daba el ritmo lento a las embestidas, mientras que la otra mano suministraba masajes al miembro de Kiba, de atrás hacia delante y en forma circular.

-Shi…Shino…- susurro inevitablemente el desaliñado, apoyándose ahora con sus codos en la cama, dejando su cabeza reposar en el colchón

Después de eso un silencio reino en la habitación, hasta el pálido dejo de penetrarlo, era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado en ese entonces ¿tan raro había sonado en sus labios el nombre del pálido? Pero anteriormente lo había dicho, y Shino le había dicho su nombre de vuelta ¿fue porque lo había querido decir o solo para seguirle la corriente? La respiración sonora del desaliñado fue lo que se escucho después del gran silencio sepulcral, seguido de una risita sarcástica del pálido ¡¿Qué demonios era tan gracioso?!

El desaliñado estaba casi listo para darse vuelta y encararlo verbalmente, pero Shino continúo con el movimiento de caderas, haciendo más profunda la penetración y arrancándole más gemidos mezclados con tinte de dolor en su voz. El pálido en verdad que se empeñaba en sodomizarlo, mezclando perfectamente el "castigo y premio" como si estuviera entrenando a un perro para doblegar su voluntad. Ahora los alaridos de Kiba eran más sonoros mientras más tiempo pasaba el pálido penetrándolo y el ritmo iba en aumento; las sabanas eran arrugadas bajo las manos cerradas del desaliñado.

Todo era perfectamente bizarro e ilógico, parecía como una gran película pornográfica que estaba destinada al fracaso por su gran contenido explicito y dos protagonistas fuera de sí restregándose como animales en celo; el panorama entero cambio cuando las oleadas bajaron de intensidad y Shino pego mas su cuerpo al del desaliñado, este ultimo oía a la perfección la respiración agitada del pálido, eso podría significar dos cosas, una de ellas era de que el pálido se había corrido ya en el interior de Kiba o lo iba a hacer a continuación; pero el último movimiento de Shino en verdad lo desconcertó.

El pálido abandono la cadera del desaliñado, al igual que su miembro y comenzó a rozar el torso del moreno con la yema de los dedos de arriba hacia abajo tal y como lo haría un amante enamorado profundamente de cada centímetro de su piel; todo era intensamente excitante hasta que Kiba sintió algo húmedo deslizarle con tal maestría por toda la extensión de su columbra vertebral para terminar justo en su nuca, no adivino lo que era hasta que el pálido deposito un beso detrás de su cuello. Esto hizo que el desaliñado se viniera inevitablemente, manchando así toda la sabana que anteriormente era celeste, segundos después Shino salió del interior del moreno sin dejar de besar el lugar que parecía gustarle tanto.

Kiba hizo sus brazos hacia atrás haciendo espacio para voltearse y encarar al pálido, éste último se acerco peligrosamente y termino por estampar sus labios exactamente detrás de la oreja del desaliñado, Kiba lo alejo haciendo que su cara terminara justo frente a la suya. Shino no portaba sus lentes, por eso era imposible ver sus ojos ya que el cuarto permanecía oscuro, eso era lo que menos importaba ahora por que el desaliñado lo estaba besando lo más apasionante que se ocurría. Después de eso basto poco tiempo para que Shino se separara de él con un seco "buenas noches"

Era la mañana del octavo día, al despertarse Kiba se sorprendía así mismo palpando el lugar que ocupaba el pálido en la cama, ya sabía de antemano que no estaría cuando despertara, pero era algo que no podía evitar hacer ¿Qué acaso estaba esperando el momento en el que Kiba durmiera para escabullirse? Aun así salió pesadamente de la cama y se dirigió a la sala, volteo la vista hacia la puerta principal y la encontró extrañamente abierta… ¡era la oportunidad perfecta para salir!

Al acercarse a su posible liberación se le vino a la mente las palabras que Shino siempre pronunciaba al salir o entrar a la habitación "no salgas" ¿Qué podría haber afuera que Kiba no estuviera enterado? ¿Acaso el apocalipsis radioactivo había comenzado y lo único que lo mantenía a salvo de los infectados era estar en esa suite? Era completamente ilógico.

Salió deliberadamente de la suite "solo iré con mi madre y regresare" fue el pensamiento que se repetía asimismo en voz alta; bajo hasta la recepción y un hombre lo miraba extrañado.

-habitación 58…- menciono tranquilo, no quería que nadie sospechara que llevaba más de una semana privado de su libertad

-tengo ordenes de que no abandone la habitación- el hombre miraba hacia todos los lados posibles ¿Qué era esto, un hotel de secuestradores?

-escúcheme… solo iré por cinco minutos, tengo que comprar cigarrillos- lo de mentir le venía muy bien

-aquí tenemos de todos los que se le ocurran- en verdad le estaba impacientando que el sabelotodo del botones no lo dejara ir

-¡quiero los de afuera!

Y con una que otra amenaza más el hombrecillo sabelotodo le dejo de ver y se dirigió hacia una plaza, estaba ubicado perfectamente y sabia que su casa estaba a 20 minutos del lugar en carro. Para su suerte Kiba había agarrado anticipadamente un dinero que guardaba codiciosamente debajo del colchón; pidió un taxi y a unos cuantos minutos mas ya estaba afuera del bar que tanto conocía y que lo había visto de alguna manera crecer y llenarse de experiencia en su mediocre trabajo.

Otorgándole el respectivo dinero que le debía al taxista, bajo del vehículo y corrió hasta donde sabía que su madre estaría llorando a mares por perderse en una semana, abrió la puerta principal del establecimiento y aunque era temprano aun había gente que había amanecido en el bar, busco entre toda la gente a su madre, con su extraño peinado era muy fácil reconocerla y la encontró limpiando la barra y quitándole la botella a un borracho recargado en una pared.

-_ma_' tanto tiempo- caminó a abrazar a su madre

Al alejarse su sonrisa se le borro al ver que su madre aun seguía con su cara sin emoción y con una mano acunada a la altura de su pecho… ¿apenas lo había visto y ya le estaba pidiendo dinero? ¿No podía actuar como una progenitora preocupada por la seguridad integral de su hijo?

El joven hurgo entre su bolsillo entregándole todo el dinero que tenia, salvo lo que le tocaba entregar al taxista que lo llevaría de vuelta al hotel. Sin más cosas que decirle a su mamá y porque ésta última se ocupó de darle una gran bienvenida a un cliente, Kiba salió de la taberna y se sentó en sus ya tan acostumbradas escaleras, se sentía extraño regresar a la realidad ¿desde cuándo su madre había dejado de ser una persona preocupada por su hijo? ¿Desde cuándo se había hecho tan avara?

-¡Kiba!- escucho desde lejos y volteo al reconocer la voz de su rubio amigo, se levantó de las escaleras a abrazarlo -¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- Naruto lo alejo para verlo mejor, fue cuando el desaliñado se dio cuenta de las marcas que el rubio tenia por todo sus brazos y en su cara.

-¿¡Naruto, Que te paso?!- el blondo tenia mallugaduras en ambas manos, moretones e inflamación en la mejilla izquierda, eso sin contar el ojo derecho morado

-desapareciste repentinamente… Konohamaru dice que un hombre entro a tu habitación… y te llevo a rastras…- se sentó en las escaleras, al parecer tenia mas heridas internas, Kiba lo puedo notar con su respiración y las grandes pausas que daba en las palabras – días después… vinieron unos hombres que vestían esmoquin… preguntaron por ti… pero no respondí nada… ¿en qué líos andas Kiba?...

En verdad que todo era caos emocional dentro de Kiba, primero Shino lo secuestro y ahora cuando va a checar que todo esté bien por su casa encuentra a su amigo golpeado; tal vez de ahí venga el comportamiento extraño de su madre, tal vez está cansada de los problemas que acarrea Kiba y se lleva a sus amigos junto con sus problemas. El de toda la culpa era el desaliñado y nadie más, pero tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Shino al respecto, estaba ocultando demasiadas cosas y tenía que saberlas ahora.

-veras… ando en un gran problema con una pandilla por eso desaparecí, un amigo que no conoces me está ayudando a salir de todo esto… lamento por meterte en esto Naruto, no tenía idea de que te golpearan a ti –en verdad le dolía que golpearan a su amigo por algo que concernía al desaliñado, acaricio la espalda de su amigo con cariño, nunca pensó que le hiriera aun mas los golpes que siquiera recibía -¿ya estas mejor?

-si… al que tendrías que ver… es a Konohamaru…

-¡¿el pequeño también había sido golpeado?!- el comentario de su rubio amigo lo hizo enojar aun mas

-no mucho… pero necesita verte…

Ahora entendía las palabras de Naruto, al pequeño no le hirieron los golpes, sino la partida anticipada del desaliñado, no sabía que cuando faltara en ese lugar alguien lo recordaría y hasta lo extrañaría, eso le hacía sentir muy bien, pero no podía seguir engañando a su amigo con una patética historia entre pandillas, tenía que decirle que había sido secuestrado por el chico raro del que tanto hablaban y que probablemente el mismo los había mandado golpear solo por celos, cosa que le recordó que tenía que regresar a esa suite y poner las cartas sobre la mesa con cierto pálido con humor de león. Colocó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo todo mentalmente.

-oye… sí que te golpearon…- el rubio coloca una mano en la nuca del desaliñado –espera… ¡es un chupetón!...

Kiba dirigió ambas manos detrás de su cuello y miro atónitamente a Naruto, como si él tuviera la respuesta que se formulaba rápidamente en su mente ¿Por qué? Recordó que el pálido siempre le besaba esa parte del cuerpo, antes de dormir, mientras lo hacían o cuando lo quería sacar de sus casillas ahogando siempre una rosa burlona que chocaba con la piel de si cuello ¿desde cuándo lo había estado haciendo a escondidas de Kiba, tanto así que parecía un golpe? Ese monstro pálido le debía más de una explicación

-¡Kiba!- escucho por segunda vez que gritaban su nombre, pero ahora era una vocecita muy aguda

-Konohamaru… -recordó entonces que el rubio le había dicho que necesitaba verlo y corrió a su encuentro -¿estás bien?- apretó el rostro del menor entre sus brazos y éste ultimo rompió en llanto

-¿Dónde… haz estado?...- el menor negaba con la cabeza, su voz era poco audible ya que se ahogaba con su propio llanto

-escucha- Kiba se arrodillo para dejar a Konohamaru mas alto que él o al menos de la misma estatura –tengo unos problemas con unas pandillas, fue por eso que me fui repentinamente… -el menor se abrazo ahora a su cuello mientras sollozaba, mojando así el hombro de la camisa del desaliñado –y me iré, prométeme que estarás aquí cuando regrese de nuevo- Kiba lo alejo para ver su rostro inundado de lagrimas

-no quiero… que te vayas otra vez- restregaba sus muñecas sobre sus ojos para limpiarse un poco el rostro

-pero te prometo que regresare- el mayor trataba de hablar lo más dulce posible para que así el niño entendiera y lo dejara ir

-¿en serio?...

-si-

Le dedico una sincera sonrisa ¿Cómo negarle algo a una carita tan infantil, que espera con gran ilusión algo de ti?, se dejo llevar por el momento y tomo el delicado rostro del menor colocando así sus labios sobre los de Konohamaru, lo beso suavemente como si no quisiera romper la delicada burbuja en la que se había metido junto con el menor. Konohamaru tenía su propio universo un poco tierno, un poco inmaduro pero aun así no podías no sentirte atraído por su infantilismo.

-apresúrate en volver…- menciono el menor aun con los ojos cerrados, cuando ambos se separaron

-cuídate mucho- no pudo evitar abrazar al menor por segunda vez, le gustaba estar así, protegiendo el delicado cuerpo del menor con sus brazos, pero no podía quedarse ahí por siempre; tenía que alejarse de la burbuja en la que el menor lo había arrastrado.

Dejo al niño al cuidado de Naruto y corrió a agarrar un taxi, que lo llevaría justo al lugar en donde quería estar ¿Cómo era posible que se sentía seguro al estar confinado en una gran torre con un dragón aperlado de pésimo humor?

Al llegar al hotel lo recibió el mismo señor de antes y pidió normalmente las llaves de la habitación que compartía con el pálido; el hombre le entrego pacíficamente las llaves y se dirigió así a su destino, pero mientras iba en camino se encontró con un sujeto que desde lejos encajaba a la perfección con la idea mental que tenia del raro, gafas negras ridículas y vestidura negra, lo reconoció hasta que se volteo hacia él y a pasos agigantados llego frente al desaliñado.

-¿Qué parte de NO SALGAS no entiendes?- acorralo al desaliñado poniendo ambas manos alrededor del cuello de éste

-¿Qué pasa ahí?... – se escucho a lo lejos, al parecer la voz de Shino llamo la atención de uno de los guardias

El aperlado dejo de ahorcarlo y lo arrastro "literalmente" por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, al llegar aventó al desaliñado sobre el colchón. Kiba estaba fuera de sí ¿Cómo es que le armo una escena en los pasillos? ¿Tanto así era su rabia porque no saliera, tanto así eran sus celos que no quería que nadie lo viera siquiera? Fue que recordó que Shino le debía demasiadas explicaciones.

-primero quiero que me expliques---

-¡¿Qué no entiendes?!- Shino lo arrincono sobre la cama, pero no de una manera provocativa como pasaba la mayor parte de las veces, más bien parecía como si lo atacaría en cualquier momento -¡¿Qué putas hacías afuera?!- gritó golpeando el colchón, provocando un sonido sordo

Esta era la primera vez que el pálido alzo su voz hacia el desaliñado, por lo general le susurraba al oído palabras que lo excitaban, o utilizaba su voz neutra e insensible, pero ahora el desaliñado temía por su vida, temió ser golpeado por esos puños mas blancos que nada… se le vino a la mente la imagen de su rubio amigo y su pequeño pupilo ¿será entonces verdad las suposiciones de Kiba? ¿Shino realmente los había mandado golpear, o probablemente el mismo los había golpeado? En verdad Kiba tenía la culpa de todo y el pálido se estaba desquitando con sus amigos ¿acaso tenía la culpa de estar en un trabajo mediocre y vergonzoso? Tal vez los celos posesivos de Shino lo llevarían tarde o temprano a la tumba

-visitando a mi madre… y mis amigos…- menciono el desaliñado quedamente, con cierto temor en el timbre de voz

-te dije claramente que no salieras…

-¡pero llevo aquí más de una semana!... no me puedes tener todo el tiempo aquí…- ahora el castaño hizo retroceder a Shino con sus palabras, quedando este ultimo parado a lado de la cama mientras Kiba se sentaba en ella –agradece que no llame a la policía…

-¿me estas amenazando?...- dijo tajante con una risita burlona

-si…- el desaliñado parecía dudar de su respuesta

Escucho como claramente un suspiro muy sonoro salió de la boca del pálido y vio como se sobaba la sien, estaba preparado mentalmente para lo que siguiera, tal vez una patada en la espinilla o un limpio puñetazo en la cara; Shino estaba en la perfecta altura para propinarle tremendo golpe en el rostro y salir dominante de la situación. Pero el golpe nunca llego solo la sonora respiración del empalidecido, parecía que estaba tratando de controlar su mal humor y cuando regresó a su estado normal suspiro de nuevo.

-oye…- hablo el pálido ya mas clamado que antes al tiempo que bajaba su rostro a la altura del

Castaño, viéndose éste ultimo reflejado en los lentes negros –te traje cigarros…- le mostro la cajetilla que recién la sacaba de una bolsa del abrigo.

Kiba dudo en sujetar la cajetilla de sus preciados cigarrillos ¿Qué tal si contenía algún tipo de droga tranquilizante para domarlo?, agarró la caja con desconfianza y verifico que éste estuviera perfectamente cerrada; como respuesta Shino le desacomodo suavemente el cabello. Esta acción le llevo a recordar sus momentos con Shikamaru quien le llevaba cigarros después de alguna discusión o cuando quería algo a cambio, siempre era así de lambiscón, Shikamaru tenía la costumbre de enojarse por pequeñeces y contentarse en segundos así que era un persona muy bipolar y violenta.

-¿bueno…?- respondió el pálido colocando rápidamente su celular en su oreja saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes murmurar "no te salgas"

¿Desde cuándo Shino tenía un celular? Eso fue lo más extraño hasta ahora, eso sin contar su comportamiento, una semana le basto para conocer al pálido en sus buenos y malos momentos ¿Por qué demonios Shino le hablaba tan dulcemente después de que lo trato tan mal? Le recordó lo que había pasado en la noche "el castigo y premio" que se utiliza para domar a un perro. Kiba ahora tenía dos formas de ver las cosas; o Shino era una persona muy inestable y bipolar, o el desaliñado tenía pinta de perro para que todas las personas lo trataran así. No pudo seguir pensando ya que el pálido regreso a la habitación y le coge rápidamente la mano.

-¡sígueme!- jalaba insistentemente del brazo del moreno, pero éste ultimo seguía sentado en la cama sin querer moverse

-no espera… ¡me debes una explicación!, que digo una… ¡tienes que explicarme varias cosas!- se planto en el colchón

-¡que te salgas!- grito Shino tomándolo del brazo y dejando grandes marcas rojas del agarre

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¡suéltame!-

Quería seguir insultando al pálido, pero frente a ellos aparecieron varias personas vestidas de traje negro ¿Cómo fue que entraron a la habitación sin que Kiba lo notara? Solo uno de ellos vestía un esmoquin de otro color, blanco para ser precisos; el personaje en si se le hizo familiar, sabía que lo había visto en algún otro lado ¿algún cliente? ¿Familiar?

-buen trabajo Shino…- hablo el bien vestido –tanto tiempo Kiba…- ahora se dirigía al desaliñado y en un microsegundo lo reconoció, no podía hacerlo porque estaba un poco más alto y vestía galantemente, pero no podía negar que lo conocía… y muy bien…

-Shikamaru…

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

_**Red Crayon Princess**_: _Por fin sale Shikamaru! Ahora sí QUE ARDA TROYA! Uff este capi sí que fluyo y ahora si se puede llamar capitulo… porque está un poco más largo que los anteriores… drama a full en el siguiente!_

_Creo que demorare un poco en el que sigue… como actualizo cada dos semanas, es probable que en el siguiente me lleve tres semanas… por qué los últimos exámenes ameritan mucho estudio! Y pues como ya no tengo vampiro que me quite el tiempo será menos presión la que tengo ahora…_

_DATO CURIOSO: el numero de habitación es el numero de Reviews que recibi hasta este capitulo! Awww son tan linds que recibi tantos reviews por este trabajo mediocre :)_

_Déjenme decirles que mi parte favorita del capítulo fue la de Konohamaru! Aww fue de lo más tierno y divino que se me pudo ocurrir, es que yo me idealizo un Konohamaru lindo como Ciel (Kuroshitsuji) mas uke y tierno… o como un Ren Tao (Shaman King) neko y violable… o como un Gil (Pandora Hearts) de pequeño desviviéndose por Oz... y no como verdaderamente Konohamaru es… con sus ojos feos y chimuelo… (asco de imagen mental ¬¬)_

_Bueno ls quiero bastante y gracias por seguirme hasta acá!... es __**probable que el próximo capítulo sea el **__**final**__… no está asegurado aun… pero GRACIAS!_

_Nos leemos..._

_Xoxo~_


	15. El Verdugo Tras Kiba

**Infielmente Tuyo**

_Por: Red Crayon Princess_

_Red Crayon Princess: aquí traigo otro emocionante capitulo! Gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo.. la verdad no sé como agradecerles por seguir conmigo en esta travesía y en este fic tan loco y retorcido como sus protagonistas… en este capítulo conoceremos la verdadera personalidad de Shikamaru, así como las personas que están involucradas en esto… se llevaran una sorpresota!... pero sin más demora… los reviews!_

Para:

**Aerumna**: allo! De hecho este capítulo iba a ser el final… pero quedo un poco dramático que mejor me esperare a que el siguiente sea el final… OMG! Ni te esperas lo que pasara con Shikamaru!... haces demasiadas preguntas ....1.- Kiba si estaba "enamorado" 2.- algún día será feliz y libre y la tercera no la puedo contestar! Haha es demasiado reveladora… lo siento por tardar mucho en actualizar! Pero enserio que la próxima vez no tardo… gracias por leerme y espero te guste este capítulo!

**Kami-haruka**: Shino quiere a Kiba a su manera tonta haha… como todos los hombres… tal vez a Shino le falta ser un poco más comunicativo con cierto cachorro :D… nos leemos!

**Arielle Uzumaki:** si el anterior te pareció emocionante… este lo será aun más… mira que me contratarían para novelas de detectives haha… Pobre Naruto! Ni la debía ni la temía… si me pase con el pobre rubio… haha la mama de Kiba la puse cero sentimental para contrastar y que Kiba se sintiera mas mal…pobre… OH CIEL PHANTOMHIVE ese es mi Konohamaru ideal! Haha y lo del lemon quise hacerlo lo más dulce y lindo posible… espero que así me haya quedado… ya me debí de haber acostumbrado a escribir lemons con esta historia llena de estos! xD… y Shikamaru destapara a todos! Hasta quien menos te imaginas! Espero no tardar con el capitulo siguiente y disfruta este! Nos leemos!

**Skyrus no Danna**: Shikamaru hace su aparición para poner patas arriba a todos! OMG y veras lo que pasa con Shino y el cachorrito adorado! Esta sí que no te la esperas!... y mi historia también me recuerda a las novelas de TV Azteca con los protagonistas mediocres y se quedan viendo un punto en el infinito mientras la música sigue sonando xD… pero esta trama no tiene protagonistas mediocres ¬3¬! xD definitivamente deja las novelas por la paz! Espero leerte en el próximo que promete ser el final de temporada :D… okeei ya me escuche como serie de Warner Bros… nos leemos!

**Taika**: finalmente aparece Shikamaru! See y desenmascarara a todos y cada uno de los de ahí… bueno a solo uno… no te preocupes… Shino no es tan malo como piensas… bueno solo un poco y por las noches xD… OMG si te deje intrigada en el anterior espero lograrlo en este!... ya que como cada capítulo promete tener drama total a full… la escena de los cigarrillos fue de lo mas cuera posible que se me pudo ocurrir!... como le da los cigarros y le desacomoda el cabello uff es majestuosa… pero entiende a Shino… tal vez no sabe como expresarse y por eso amenaza y grita… Shino + Celoso + Posesivo = SUPER SEXY! :D puede secuestrarme señor Aburame! Cuando quiera! xD… sobre lo del capítulo final… está bien! Este no será el final… será el próximo :D espero y me quede tan bien como lo estoy planeando y no mueras! Tengo todavía más proyectos bajo la manga que me encantaría escribir!... sobre lo del libro… sería buena idea xD… nos leemos! Taika looviu mil! xXx

**Cap. 15.- El verdugo tras Kiba**

-buen trabajo Shino…- hablo el bien vestido –tanto tiempo Kiba…- ahora se dirigía al desaliñado y en un microsegundo lo reconoció, no podía hacerlo porque estaba un poco más alto y vestía galantemente, pero no podía negar que lo conocía… y muy bien…

-Shikamaru…

No podía ser posible. Parecía que la vida le pagaba de mala manera todas y cada una de las veces que dañaba a alguien; sintió como la sangre abandonaba momentáneamente su rostro, quedándose estático justo al lado del pálido. La respiración del desaliñado comenzaba a aumentar de ritmo y sentía claramente como sus manos temblaban, intento buscar una ayuda buscando desesperadamente una mano amiga en los ojos del pálido, pero este estaba recargado sobre la pared al lado suyo mientras apretaba notablemente la mandíbula torciendo inevitablemente los labios.

-así es mi puta personal- el antes nombrado agarro los cabellos de Kiba y de un jalón lo hizo sentarse en la cama –y ahora acabare contigo…- junto su rostro con el del desaliñado tanto así que dirigió su nariz detrás de las orejas –…después de divertirme…- susurro en el oído de Kiba.

El desaliñado rompió en llanto, odiaba que los demás lo vieran como un débil, pero el miedo y la desesperación se apoderaron de él obligándolo a quebrarse en mil pedazos internamente ¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Qué le forzaría a hacer Shikamaru? Kiba permanecía sentado, inmóvil y los ojos inundados en lagrimas. Era verdad que se acostaba con cualquier persona por dinero, pero esta vez era diferente, podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se resistía al tacto de Shikamaru.

-por favor…- menciono quedamente el desaliñado, creía que podía hacer recapacitar a Shikamaru y desistir de hacer algo peor con el

-hoy no- menciono tajante el bien vestido forzando la cabeza de Kiba hacia atrás al jalarle el cabello -¡todos afuera!

La voz de Shikamaru resonó en la habitación como un rugido, haciendo que todos los presentes dejaran la habitación tal y como llegaron. Uno a uno iban despejando la habitación hasta que quedaron ellos dos solos ¿y ahora que seguía? Kiba se estaba preparando para lo peor, quizás los escasos años en prisión le hicieron cambiar un poco, quizás ahora era un poco más violento y bipolar que antes, así que no se debía de confiar con algunas caricias y palabras dulces.

El desaliñado cerro sus ojos fuertemente queriendo imaginarse en otro lugar, tal vez con alguien más seria mejor que con un narcotraficante bipolar; ordeno sus pensamientos antes de decir alguna estupidez y se dio cuenta de que Shino lo había orillado a ese encuentro desde un principio, el pálido era el principal enemigo esta ocasión, no Shikamaru, no sus matones guardaespaldas bien vestidos, no su rubio amigo que anteriormente fue golpeado ni tampoco el pequeño Konohamaru; Shino era el que le debía cuentas a Kiba en más de una ocasión y francamente deseaba su muerte en ese instante. Así que se dejo hacer, tal vez no le haría nada si el desaliñado cooperaba un poco con Shikamaru.

-hmmm…- un gemido falso salió de entre los labios de Kiba

-no es justo…- susurro Shikamaru mientras tocaba el miembro del desaliñado –no deberías estar divirtiéndote…- dejo de acariciar a Kiba y se posiciono frente de él mirando su propia entrepierna y a Kiba simultáneamente.

El castaño tomo esta señal de que Shikamaru quería que le hiciera sexo oral ya mismo, así que se acerco mas a él estando sentado en la cama y comenzó a desabrochar el finísimo pantalón para bajarlo y alcanzar el sexo del mayor. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo metió en su boca al tiempo que hacia masajes en la parte baja y en los testículos. Aumento la velocidad y Shikamaru no tuvo opción que hacerse hacia delante apoyándose en los hombros del desaliñado, la respiración se oía entrecortada y se notaba como iba subiendo de ritmo.

-demonios…- susurro Shikamaru –y yo que te quería asesinar…- dejo escapar en un suspiro

Kiba se alejo rápidamente y lo miro directo a los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Así que ese era el plan desde un principio, ese fue el maldito arreglo que tenia con el pálido, por eso es que Shino estaba tan interesado en el desaliñado, no era por que en verdad lo sentía, si no que lo tenía que tener muy bien vigilado y doblegado para entregárselo en bandeja de plata al maldito matón que tenía enfrente. La sangre corrió agitadamente por sus venas hasta llegar a su rostro, en ese momento estaba rojísimo de coraje y mataría al pálido en cuanto lo viera.

-¿Qué?...- fue lo único que salió de parte de Kiba, en verdad no podía creerlo.

-¡mierda! manchaste mi pantalón imbécil…- la voz de Shikamaru de pronto se convirtió en amenaza, respiro notoriamente y prosiguió de manera normal –pensaba perdonarte la vida por hacer un excelente trabajo oral… pero como manchaste mi pantalón cabron…- abrió su saco mostrando una pistola oculta en una de las bolsas interiores –hasta aquí llegaste…- saco la pistola apuntando severamente la cabeza del desaliñado

Kiba cerró los ojos, el final se veía demasiado cerca, de pronto escucho una detonación e instintivamente llevo sus manos a sus oídos. Pasaron 2 segundos y Kiba aun permanecía vivo, abrió los ojos para ver como dos guardias entraban y escondían con sus cuerpos a Shikamaru, poniéndolo a salvo. El desaliñado aprovecho el disturbio para escapar de la habitación, esa en verdad era una oportunidad en un millón. Mientras salía de la habitación escucho claramente el grito de Shikamaru "¡atrápenlo pendejos!" y varios balazos, pero no le tomo demasiada importancia, mientras él podía salir caminando de ese lugar todo estaba bien.

El desaliñado bajaba endemoniadamente rápido las escaleras que lo llevarían a la primera planta, fue ahí cuando un terrible dolor le dio en la pierna izquierda, se iba a detener para checar lo que le había pasado, pero las voces de los matones se encontraban demasiado cerca, así que reunió todas las fuerzas que tenia para salir tajante de la situación.

Salió del hotel corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, conocía muy bien las calles ahora y sabía que atajos podía tomar para perderlos de vista. Al haber recorrido más de 8 cuadras lejos del hotel fue cuando la adrenalina abandono su cuerpo y la pierna le dolía aun mas por lo que se dirigió a un callejón, claro antes de asegurarse que nadie lo seguía y que podía estar ahí todo el tiempo posible y pasar desapercibido como cualquier vagabundo, sabía que no lo encontrarían y le pasarían de largo.

Se sentó en la orilla de la pared quedando cubierto por algunas cajas que estaban regadas por ahí; levanto su pantalón para verificar que tenía dos hoyos, uno por el tobillo y otro un poco más arriba de la pantorrilla, así como una en el brazo derecho ¿como es que no se dio cuenta antes? Sin duda alguna el único que tenía que pagar por todo lo que le estaba pasando a Kiba era el maldito pálido y sus estúpidos anteojos del siglo pasado.

-mira que te encontré…- la voz de Shikamaru resonaba en el callejón haciendo eco

Kiba trato de ponerse de pie, tal vez si corría un poco mas lo perdería de vista por segunda vez, pero su cuerpo no se movía para nada, era como si estuviera en shock mental, podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero el cuerpo seguía inmóvil aun cuando le daba órdenes de que se moviera.

-Shikamaru… yo…

-shhh! Aun no termino de hablar- sentencio el bien vestido e hizo una pausa para después continuar- tal parece que nuestra relación no termino nada bien…

-escucha… siento mucho lo que hice… pero---

-¡cállate!- le interrumpió gritando al tiempo que agitaba el arma frente a él –ni siquiera mereces mi perdón, ¿sabes? Por tanto tiempo anhele este momento…- se acercaba peligrosamente a Kiba hasta que se arrodillo quedando frente a frente. Kiba se quedo estático, soportando el olor a sudor del hombre armado y sintiendo como se restregaba en el. El desaliñado no lo soporto mas e hizo su rostro a un lado –y ahora me detestas…- seguido de esto Shikamaru hundió su rostro en el cuello y paso su lengua desde la clavícula hasta la mitad del cuello –no sabes cuánto extrañe a mi puta personal… en serio te extrañe… -ahora empezaba a manosear a Kiba con la mano que tenia libre

-Shikamaru… en verdad lo siento…- por los ojos del castaño comenzaban a salir lagrimas sin poder detenerlas, continuó hablando –me asuste tanto esa vez… y no sabía como reaccionar… o que hacer… en verdad… perdóname…

-solo dices eso porque sabes que te voy a matar ¿cierto?- se separo de golpe y se posicionó frente al desaliñado apuntándolo con el arma con ambas manos

-yo no quise… delatarte…

-¡pero aun así lo hiciste puta!- sacudió con frenesí el arma haciendo que Kiba se abrazara así mismo y llorara desconsoladamente -… pase 3 años pensando la mejor manera de vengarme, te desapareceré en un segundo… pero prefiero verte sufrir…

Las piernas le temblaban notoriamente y sus ojos estaban hinchados a más no poder, no podía ver claramente, los ojos le ardían como si le exprimieran un limón en ellos; pero podía sentir el miedo a flor de piel a tal grado que se arrastro por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de Shikamaru

-por favor…

No podía hacer nada mas, sabía perfectamente que si movía un solo dedo para detener a Shikamaru, este último se asustaría y dispararía el arma a quemarropa, así que lo mejor era pedir perdón por ahora y suplicar por su vida. Realmente no estaba listo para morir, había vivido de todo pero no estaba cansado de la vida y sabía perfectamente que había más cosas por las cuales seguir en pie; tal vez esas son las últimas palabras de todos antes de morir "por favor". Veía tan cerca el final pero el miedo seguía presente.

-sabes… no creía que yo tendría que hacer esto?... anteriormente había mandado matarte… pero como dicen… si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tu mismo…

¿Anteriormente? Entonces todas sus sospechas de que el pálido con sus antiguos anteojos del siglo pasado era el principal enemigo eran correctas, no tenía ni una pizca de duda de que había alguien más decidido que él pálido para hacer ese sucio trabajo, si hasta para él le resultaba aterrador y no por el hecho de que te encierren después en la cárcel, si no el hecho de quitarle la vida a una persona ¿Quién era el para decidir quien vivía y quién no? Así que para alargar más su tiempo de vida y de paso averiguar quién más lo quería asesinar, preguntó:

-¿habías ordenado que me mataran?

-si lo había hecho… estando en prisión… a meses de salir. Llego a mí una banda de matones presentándome a su mejor tirador, pero por lo que veo fue un fracaso… ¿sigues con vida, no?- al parecer se había calmado de tan eufórico que estaba hace algunos momentos. Si seguía así podría ser que le perdonara la vida a Kiba

-¿y… como era?- tenía sus sospechas, pero si eso le daba unos minutos más de vida y hacia que Shikamaru se calmara; podría platicar de eso.

-¿no quieres tener asuntos pendientes, eh?... pues como estas en las ultimas… te diré… era un tipo realmente raro, vestía negro y nunca le vi el rostro… llevaba unos lentes totalmente pasados de moda… Creo que su nombre era Shin--- no pudo continuar por que se desplomo en el suelo

Kiba se cubrió el rostro ya que se escucho un disparo y pensó que había sido Shikamaru quien le ponía fin a su vida en plena platica, pero pasaron varios segundos cuando se dio cuenta que aun respiraba, se destapo el rostro y vio a Shikamaru tendido en el piso con un gran charco de sangre bajo el.

Shikamaru estaba muerto… ¡Shikamaru estaba muerto! Esas palabras juntas en una oración era perfectamente bizarro, era algo que en su vida había imaginado que pasaría; pero eso quería decir que solo había muerto uno, aun le faltaba matar al principal objetivo que tenia… a quien Shikamaru había mandado asesinarle. Todas las descripciones que Shikamaru había mencionado anteriormente le llevaban a una sola persona, pero tendrían que ser demasiadas coincidencias ¿cierto? Quizás todo era mentira, todo lo que Shikamaru le había dicho era una gran mentira, pero todo apuntaba a él.

-Kiba… ¿estas bien?

Escucho que mencionaban su nombre, pero estaba otra vez en shock mental, ¿cómo fue posible que se dejara engañar tan fácilmente por un lobo vestido de cordero? ¿Cuándo fue el momento en que lo miro con otros ojos, aun cuando Kiba se negaba así mismo poder sentir algo más por el pálido? Pero todo era muy bueno para ser verdad, todas sus especulaciones llevaban a una sola persona: Shino, si no fuera así entonces ¿Por qué nunca mostraba su rostro? ¿Por qué no le gustaba hablar mucho? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba entrar a su casa? Pudo haber continuado con el mar de preguntas en su cabeza, pero una mano toco su hombro. Volteo hacia arriba, a la persona que antes le estaba llamando; sus ojos aun llenos de lagrimas no creyeron lo que estaban viendo. Todo su miedo, su placer, sus dudas, sus preguntas, sus respuestas; estaban en una sola persona y esa persona estaba frente a él.

-Shino…

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

Red Crayon Princess: en el capitulo anterior amenace que me iba a tardar algún tiempo en actualizar… y la verdad es que los ordinarios y extraordinarios estaban a la hora del dia! Pff los maestros pensaban que solo ellos tenían una clase conmigo… pero no nada mas son ellos… ¡tengo 9 mas! D: entiéndanme… ahora si el capitulo que sigue es el ultimo… pensaba acabar con este… pero creo que necesitan mas explicación y Kiba necesita respuestas… asi que se las daremos en el próximo capitulo final! Espero leerls después!

Por lo general me gusta darle un vuelco al final de cada capitulo… espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo al mantenerls al filo de la silla o donde sea que estén!

Baaai

Lo~viu!

xoxo


	16. A Pesar de Todo

**Infielmente Tuyo**

_Por: Red Crayon Princess_

_**Red Crayon Princess:**__ ahora sí! Esto se acaba por que se acaba!... todo tiene un principio y desafortunadamente para mi… un final… estoy un poco triste porque me encariñe mucho con esta historia y me duele ver su fin… ¡por mi! Escribiría un montón de capítulos, pero hay que sabes cuándo terminar… es de sabios saber cuándo retirarse… GRACIAS A TODS! en verdad gracias por seguirme leyendo hasta el final de esta dramática historia, por seguir esperando a que actualizara!... siento que estoy cantando el segundo ending de Bleach… __**itsumo arogatou onto arigatou!**__ Pero la vida sigue!... así que contestare les reviews! Y en verdad gracias por hacer este fanfic tanto suyo como mío!... _

_**Arielle Uzumaki**__: bwahaha soy muy mala… pero prometí dejarlas en suspenso desde que inicio el fic . Shikamaru muerto fue lo mas inesperado ¡hasta para mí! Oh el lenguaje subido de tono del tonto de Shikamaru en verdad lo ameritaba y de hecho en este capítulo te vas a sorprender ahora de Shino… no te preocupes… le dará la explicación que tanto necesita nuestro cachorro. Si esta historia lamentablemente llega a su final… pero espero que la mussa sea condescendiente conmigo para hacer otra historia llena de drama…muchas gracias Arielle!_

_**Skyrus no Danna:**__ muchas gracias por leerme y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo pasado… Shikamaru muerto fue un total vuelco a la historia!... creo que nadie se lo esperaba… lo de la vista al horizonte… yo también recordé las viejas novelas y la música que continua, además de la cámara dando vueltas alrededor del protagonista… okei dejare de ver novelas xD no creo que este capitulo este lleno de drama que los anteriores por que todo final debe de acabar bien no?... bueno espero y leas el final y te guste!... muchas gracias Skyrus por leerme!_

_**Kami-haruka**__: apoco que sabias que Shikamaru moriría?... eso ni yo lo sabia… tenia pensado que Shikamaru jugara mas con Kiba… pero asi sucedieron las cosas… espero que te guste el final! Y gracias por leerme kami! Se te agradece!_

_**Aerumna**__: que bien que te gusto el capitulo anterior!... pero prometo ya no hacer sufrir a Kiba… en serio que si!... nuestro cachorro ya necesita un descanso después de tanto que soporto… nee pero espero tus preguntas… Shino tendra que contestarlas!... pero eso sería en el epilogo, espero tu pregunta para que Kiba se la restregara en la cara al pálido!... muchas gracias por seguirme hasta el final Aerumna!... espero no decepcionarte con el final… si es asi… aviéntame tomates o cualquier cosa… nos leemos en otra ocasión!_

_**Taika**__: en serio que muchas gracias taika!...tu que siempre me dices en lo que me equivoco y me das los coscorrones a todo lo que da… quien mas me daría sus opiniones acerca de mis historias? Si no eres tu! Muchas gracias Taika!... sabes que me gustaría tener tu correo para poder compartir mas cosas… Shino cumplió con su papel de misterioso y traidor, pero detrás de su dura apariencia te daras cuenta de que se esconde alguien totalmente precioso… asi es con todos ¬¬…LA MUERTE DE SHIKAMARU en verdad le dio el vuelco apropiado a la historia, yo también esperaba jugar un poco mas con el cachorro utilizando a Shikamaru, pero eso alargaría la historia y no dejaría lugar a que actuara Shino por instinto… lo se! Yo tampoco se que haría ahora en adelante!... me encariñe con esta historia y que hare por las tardes en el servicio social?... creo que hare otro fic lleno de drama… pero le pensare mejor para jugar con todos los presonajes… con lo del libro… se me hace un poco remoto poder hacer uno, pero muchas gracias por apoyarme en todo el transcurso del fic y espero leerte en otra ocasión!... me gustaría saber tu correo! Por favor déjamelo en el próximo review! Todo separado y sin el arroga :) muchas gracias Taika! Tus consejos me fueron de gran ayuda!_

_._

_._

* * *

**Cap. 16 A pesar de todo**

-Shino…

El pálido estaba postrado frente a él, pero los anteojos habían desaparecido quien sabe dónde y Kiba lo agradecía de antemano ya que podía ver sus ojos, los ojos de su salvador y de su asesino. Tenían un perfecto color a su profesión un color que se mezclaba muy bien con el de la sangre y el vacio total, un color rojo muy profundo… muy negro para ser llamado rojo… carmesí era la palabra que buscaba desde un principio.

Sus ojos parecían hechizantes, se perdió en ellos un par de minutos, fue en ese momento que se le vino a la mente todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que maldijo internamente a los odiosos lentes del siglo pasado ¿cómo es que usaba tales lentes tipo "Sherlock Holmes" cuando tenía unos ojos tan hermosos? Pero eso fue lo último que vio el desaliñado antes de que la adrenalina abandonara por completo su cuerpo y se venciera por el dolor y el desgaste físico.

Se "despertó" extrañamente en el cuarto del raro, al que anteriormente había visitado y observo que aun tenia la cubrecama color negro y las sabanas color rojo oscuro que rápidamente lo relaciono con el color de ojos del pálido. Se sentó sobre el colchón y empezó a estudiar la habitación, quería verificar por que se le hacía tan extraña esta vez; aunque sea un poco pero la recamara tenía algo anormal en ese momento.

El pálido irrumpe en la habitación dejando a Kiba con la respiración en la boca, esta vez no llevaba los molestos lentes ni la innecesaria bufanda; llevaba puesto una sudadera de rayas negras con gris y unos pantalones oscuros ¿es que no conocía otros colores? Shino se acercó lo suficiente a la cama para quedar justo frente al desaliñado, puso su blanca mano sobre el cabello castaño de Kiba deslizándola hasta la nuca del último, jalando su cabello para hacer que Kiba hiciera el rostro hacia atrás estampando sus labios en el cuello del moreno.

Kiba trata de pensar con claridad las cosas y recuerda el sentimiento que lo obligo a huir "el miedo" y fue ese mismo sentimiento el que hizo que el desaliñado combatiera con el pálido, empujándolo con sus manos y resistiéndose al toque. Pero era tremendamente increíble la fuerza con la que la otra mano desocupada de Shino arremetió contra el estomago del desaliñado haciéndolo desistir y dejarse vencer sobre la cama. El pálido se acomodo e las caderas de Kiba restregándose de una forma muy extraña pero igual de excitante que todas las veces pasadas.

-ahora lo haremos a mi modo…- susurro el pálido con su ronca voz en el oído de Kiba

El desaliñado realmente no entendía el significado de esas palabras, siempre lo habían hecho a su modo ¿cierto?... ¿o es que había otra faceta oculta y totalmente perversa de Shino que aun no conocía? El moreno alzo su rostro para poder ver el del pálido pero no lo encontró cerca de él, enseguida sintió un dolor indescriptible en la pierna izquierda y todo lo asumió en que Shino de algún modo le había roto la pierna con una sola mano ¿Quién demonios era él y por qué le estaba haciendo esto a Kiba? No tuvo más opción que gritar y tratar de encarar al pálido, pero Shino ya tenía su mano alrededor del cuello del castaño apretándole demasiado fuerte

-Shi…Shino…- intentaba hablar con la poca respiración que tenia, tal vez lo haría desistir un momento y aprovecharía ese momento para escapar.

-dime Kiba… ¿te duele esto?... - ahora encajaba un cuchillo en el brazo derecho del castaño moviéndolo insistentemente para causar el mayor daño posible

-para… por favor… - el castaño sentía como la existencia se le iba de las manos y le costaba demasiado respirar en esos momentos, se trato de aferrar a la vida agarrando la sudadera del pálido con su mano izquierda

-hoy no…- esas palabras se le hacían conocidas, pero viniendo del pálido se escuchaban mas amenazantes que anteriormente.

Shino alzo su puño en el aire para arremeterlo con fuerza sobre el estomago de Kiba por segunda vez, sintió como el aire se le iba y si antes le costaba respirar, ahora se ponía mas difícil el solo hecho de inhalar; consideró que las costillas se le habían encajado en los pulmones y posiblemente esa era la causa principal por la que no podía respirar muy bien.

Inhalo aire muy fuerte haciendo fuerza hacia enfrente y abrió los ojos, después tuvo que equilibrarse muy bien por qué el piloto del vehículo frenaba rápidamente haciendo un sonido agudo raspando las llantas con el pavimento. Volteo rápidamente hacia enfrente encontrándose con pastizal y una carretera que se extendía mas allá de su vista. Volteo los ojos hacia su lado izquierdo encontrándose con el pálido mirándole fijamente con sus ojos color sangre.

Sintió unas ganas tremendas de estamparle su puño o lo que fuera en esa cara tan retorcidamente perfecta, pero sus manos no se movían, para ser exactos no sentía siquiera las manos ni los pies, lo único que podía mover eran los ojos. Volteo hacia abajo donde supuestamente estarían sus manos, eso si es que Shino no se las quito cuando tuvo oportunidad, pero se vio envuelto en una cobija negra y con el cinturón puesto.

-Kiba… ¿estas bien?...- escucho la ronca voz viniendo de su lado izquierdo

-¿Por qué no me puedo mover?... - su voz se escuchaba incluso más ronca que la del pálido

-te puse anestesia local y unos sedantes… cuando pase el efecto te dolerá…

-¿eso realmente paso?- todo había sucedido tan rápido que muy apenas le dio tiempo de procesarlo y el sueño que acababa de tener no le ayudaba mucho que digamos

-si… es por eso que huimos…- retomo el camino volteando su vista al frente y pisando el acelerador

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente entre ambos para ser sustituido por una canción que intrigo bastante ya que tenia tonos sombríos y misteriosos, tal y como el personaje que Kiba tenía al lado suyo. Creía que lo había escuchado todo, pero ¿huir? Eso era solo para los ladrones y prófugos de la ley o personas que estaban a punto de ser asesinados y extendían su vida huyendo de las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Ahora no sabía en qué momento se había metido en tremendo pleito ¿desde cuándo se había metido en el hoyo negro que inevitablemente lo succionaba? ¿Desde cuándo hablar de matones y asesinatos se había vuelto tan normal? ¿Desde cuándo había perdido el piso para vivir en un universo que él creía poder controlar? ¿Desde cuándo había estado perdido en la jauría de leones?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas conduciendo?

-dos días, descansando de ratos

¡Dos días! ¡Llevaba desmayado dos días!... eso le llevo a recordar las heridas que tenia y que probablemente no había visto a ningún médico, pero extrañamente se sentía muy bien, es decir, no le dolía, pero eso no quería decir que se hubiera sanado por completo; quizás ya le había carcomido la piel o se había vuelto su brazo y pierna totalmente inservible a tal grado de tener que amputarlo.

-¡debemos de ir a un hospital!- demando finalmente, su brazo y pierna podían estar en riesgo

-no hasta que pasemos por dos estados mas

-¿Qué te propones realmente?- hasta este punto Kiba ya podía sentir levemente sus manos, al menos sentía como rozaban los dedos

-ir lo más lejos posible… a otra ciudad si es posible…- parecía hablar consigo mismo, pero después el tono de su voz cambio –mierda… ¡esto se pudo haber evitado! Pero tú no levantabas tu estúpido trasero de la maldita cama

Kiba en realidad no sabía lo que ocurría ahora, pero eran pocas las veces en las que podía escuchar al pálido expresarse, si tenía que hablar más de dos palabras y poder formar una oración entonces lo dejaría hablar todo lo que quisiera.

-¡si tan solo me hicieras caso!... tienes que creerme…- disminuía la velocidad del carro y volteaba a ver al desaliñado, quien también lo miraba desde hace tiempo

¿Es que ahora se hacia la victima? La única víctima de esta situación era el desaliñado, era el que le había soportado todas sus mentiras, por que el ocultar la verdad era considerado mentira, ocultar la identidad detrás de unos anteojos pasados de moda, dejarlo sucumbirse de dolor frente a su casa mientras Shino se bufaba de él, golpear a sus amigos hasta tal punto de dejarles heridas internas… esta vez la única víctima de todo esto era Kiba; y el mismo que pensaba tener la culpa anteriormente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor cuando fue Shino quien lo sirvió en bandeja de plata al enemigo.

-no te creo… no creo nada de lo que dices- sentencio mirándolo fijamente quería romper en llanto al recordar todas y cada una de las cosas por las que le hizo pasar el pálido, pero no se mostraría débil frente a él –y aun me debes explicaciones…

-pregunta…- detuvo la marcha del carro haciéndose a un lado de la carretera y se quito el cinturón para encarar al desaliñado

-primero que nada… ¿Para quién trabajas verdaderamente?

-mi jefa es una hostigadora y avara mujer que espero no tengas la dicha de conocer… escuchaste su voz la vez que no te deje pasar a mi casa

-si, esa vez me estaba muriendo de dolor…- le miro con reproche y sintió sus manos poder moverse formando un puño en ambas

-si pasabas te encontrarías con Shikamaru…

-¿desde entonces trabajabas para él?

-mi jefa acepto el caso porque Shikamaru pagaría gran suma de dinero, eso fue hace mucho tiempo

¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Pues desde cuando tenía el pálido a Kiba en la mira? Entonces todo fue una mentira, los acercamientos, las palabras, la curación; todo era para poder entregarlo sano y salvo en las manos de Shikamaru, para que Shikamaru diera el golpe final y acabara el mismo con su vida, para dar por terminada la existencia mediocre de Kiba. Pero tenía que seguir preguntando, era estúpido sacar conclusiones.

-¿Por qué me curaste?- eso realmente significo mucho para Kiba, el que alguien se tomara la molestia para sanarle lo que un cliente rabo-verde le había hecho

La respuesta se hizo esperar un tiempo –por que eres un estúpido cabeza hueca que se deja marcar a lo bruto, tienes suerte de que cargue medicamentos conmigo- volteo su vista al frente –fin de las preguntas… -se puso el cinturón de seguridad y arranco el carro haciendo que las llantas rayaran el pavimento

-¡pero solo hice tres preguntas!- reprochó el desaliñado – hace rato dijiste "pregunta…"- trato de igualar el tono de voz del pálido, guardo silencio por un rato mientras más preguntas se formulaban en su mente –Entonces… la verdadera razón por la que me secuestraste… ¿fue para entregarme a Shikamaru?- lanzo la pregunta al aire, no esperaba que contestara así que rápidamente hizo otra pregunta -¿querías disfrutar de mi cuerpo antes de que Shikamaru lo hiciera, cierto?... Que generoso de tu parte… ¿fue por eso que también mandaste golpear a mis amigos por interferir en tus planes?... Pisas mi orgullo y doblegas mi voluntad… acaso crees que soy tu perr-

-¡saque tu maldito trasero para salvarte cabron!- la voz pasiva y calmada del pálido había desaparecido siendo sustituida por un grito áspero – ¡¿Por qué crees que te sacaba cada noche de tu estúpida casa? … la zona ya había sido barrida y justo cuando te dije que si conocías a Shikamaru fue para alertarte… ¡pero ahí vas de idiota a correr por el pinche monte!- Shino seguía conduciendo pero ahora más despacio que antes –Shikamaru averiguó donde vivías, por suerte fue primero con nosotros a avisarnos y por eso te saque de tu casa para esconderte mejor… ¡pero ahí vas otra vez de pendejo a salirte!- detuvo la marcha del carro otra vez y se quito el cinturón de seguridad y encaro por segunda vez al desaliñado -¡yo no golpee a tus amigos!- se apunto así mismo -¡¿te es muy difícil entender que no te quiero compartir?...

Kiba abrió los ojos sorprendido, vio como el pecho del pálido ascendía y descendía rápidamente, tal parece que nunca había tenido la necesidad de hablar tanto en su vida. ¿Por eso fue toda la disputa? ¿Qué no era más fácil decir todo eso desde un principio? El desaliñado había tenido que soportar engaños, mentiras, golpes, hamburguesas saturadas de grasa, chupetones, masoquismo, estúpidos restregamientos como perro en celo, balazos en partes de su cuerpo, humillación, convertirse en un pedófilo; todo eso y más solo por que el pálido no lo menciono antes… pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Si Shino le dijera esas palabras antes el desaliñado no haría otra cosa que burlarse de él. Pero ahora había pasado por muchas cosas para darse cuenta que ese tipo de estilo de vida que el castaño llevaba no le acarrearía nada bueno.

-por que…- susurro inevitablemente Kiba -¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-si lo hubiera hecho antes… ¿me creerías?...

¿Qué hubiera pasado si desde antes, Shino le dijera al desaliñado "no te quiero compartir"? seguramente Kiba le hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza, le diría que estaba loco, o simplemente no le hubiera tomado la importancia que tiene hasta ahora. ¿Es que Kiba era sadomasoquista? tal vez… pero la manera de llevar las cosas del pálido y la tonta forma de guardarse las cosas más importantes solo para él, habían hecho que a Kiba le importara lo que sucediera con el pálido.

-no…

-¿ya puedes mover tus manos?- pregunto el pálido sin mas

-un poco… al menos ya puedo cerrarla

-que bien…- una media sonrisa adorno el rostro de Shino, se miraba raro… como si la sonrisa no perteneciera realmente a él… o quizás era porque el desaliñado se acostumbro a mirarlo serio

-y… ¿Qué sigue ahora?... ¿A dónde vamos?

-a cualquier parte…- su sonrisa se distorsionó, formando la tan acostumbrada mueca retorcida ya patentada por el pálido

Si todo estaba realmente bizarro e imperfecto entonces esta bien…

.

.

**Fin…**

* * *

_**Red Crayon Princess**__: por fin termino! Por fin el agobio de Kiba termino!... así como la vida sexual entre ambos… nee no es cierto es broma! xD… espero que Kiba y Shino se disfruten el uno del otro, así que siga viviendo el yaoi!... muchas gracias por acompañarte en este ajetreado fanfic, muchas gracias por leerme y muchas gracias por dejarme su review!... ojala y Shino contesto todas sus preguntas… si no… entonces las diré en el epilogo.. que seguramente subiré después!... pues toda historia tiene una introducción, un principio, desarrollo, clímax, final y epilogo!... ¡así que tendrán un poco mas de mi hasta que se aburran completamente!... espero leerls en otra de mis historias llenas de drama y locuras, bueno debo decir que esta es la única historia que tenia drama en cada capítulo, por lo general me concentro más en la comedia y el romance… ¡pero tenía tantas ganas de hacer una así! ¡NO PARO DE DECIR GRACIAS! Espero y el final quedó bonito… se me hizo un poco simple para TODA la historia, pero quería hacerlo diferente… no quería que terminara con una escena de sexo y que ambos se dijeran "te amo"… se me hace muy trillado y esas palabras en realidad me dan miedo…_

_P.D. Escriban las preguntas que quisieran que Shino contestara en el epilogo :D…_

_Xoxo! Lo~viu!_

**Muchas gracias Taika, Skyrus no Danna, Arielle Uzumaki, Aerumna, kami-haruka, kkshi-lover, Deidi Jeevas en serio que no quiero terminar el fic… pero hay que sabes cuando detenerse :)**


End file.
